


Fuckin' Society

by louhazinnit



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, depresja, fobia społeczna, zaburzenia lękowe, zaburzenia odżywiania
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhazinnit/pseuds/louhazinnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z początku Veronica posiadała piękny umysł. Jednak z czasem i nabytym doświadczeniem, jej "pałac myśli" przeradza się w ponure miejsce, przepełnione złymi wspomnieniami. Gubi się w swoich problemach - rzeczywistych oraz mentalnych.<br/>Jest zmuszona do opuszczenia swojego rodzinnego miasta i wyjeżdża jak najdalej - do Los Angeles, gdzie znajduje swoje miejsce w odludnym hotelu.<br/>Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jedna podróż w windzie mogłaby aż tak zmienić resztę jej życia. Przez nową, niewinną znajomość zupełnie przez przypadek jej prywatność wpada w sidła ciekawskich oczu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winda

W końcu muszę wyjść z tego niewielkiego pokoju, mieszczącego jedynie dwuosobowe łóżko oraz łazienkę z tyłu. Na lewej ścianie znajdowało się duże okno, ukazujące panoramę miasta, a w oddali widać było nawet ocean. Odkąd tu przyjechałam nie opuściłam jeszcze hotelu ani razu. A przecież to Los Angeles - piękne ogromne miasto. Słyszałam kiedyś, że również niebezpieczne, jednak nic chyba nie przebije tego, co zaczęło dziać się w moim rodzinnym mieście. Nie powinnam się więc tym zbytnio przejmować, zważywszy na to, ile już się przytrafiło w moim krótkim życiu.

Na wierzch ubrałam dłuższą kurtkę khaki ze ściągaczem w talii i szalik w beżowo-czarne azteckie wzory. Pod spodem miałam na sobie czarne dopasowane spodnie odkrywające nieco kostkę oraz białą luźną, prostą bokserkę. Założyłam również swoje ulubione czarne buty Nike ze srebrnym paskiem z boku - właściwie nie miałam wyboru, bo innych butów ze sobą nie zabrałam. Włosy rozpuściłam z koka, dzięki któremu pofalowały się na końcach, okazały się być długie do łopatek.

Opuściłam lokum i upewniając się, że mam ze sobą klucz, zatrzasnęłam za sobą drzwi, a klucz włożyłam do małej kieszonki z boku mojej torby z czarnej skóry, którą zabrałam tuż przed wyjściem. Była mi raczej zbędna, zważywszy na to, że jedyne, co się w niej znajdowało to wcześniej wspomniane klucze, butelka wody i portfel.

Zakwaterowana byłam w pokoju 106, na przedostatnim, dziesiątym piętrze. Zeszłabym po schodach na sam dół biegiem na rozgrzewkę, ale mocno odczuwalny ból w mięśniach uniemożliwiały mi samo chodzenie. Skierowałam się więc do windy, na którą czekałam około dwóch minut. Kiedy otworzyła się wsiadłam oczywiście, jednak po lekkim wahaniu, ze względu na to, że szczerze za nimi nie przepadałam. Przycisnęłam guzik odpowiadający parterowi. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zjeżdżałam bardzo powoli i wcale nie czułam tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia w brzuchu, jednak mimo wszystko niecierpliwiłam się do końca tej przejażdżki. Oparłam się o tylną ściankę by móc dać odpocząć mojemu ciału. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jak jestem zmęczona aż do teraz.

Na wyświetlaczu nad wejściem pokazywały się numery pięter, kolejno: 9... 8... 7. Dźwig stanął. Najwyraźniej ktoś jeszcze chciał z niej skorzystać w tym opustoszałym hotelu.

Podniosłam wzrok. Był to wysoki, dość szczupły chłopak z brązowymi, kręconymi, nieco dłuższymi włosami, jednak nie zdążyłam spojrzeć na jego twarz. Szybko wsiadł i stanął przodem do drzwi, tuż przed nimi, więc nie miałam zbyt wiele czasu by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Mogłam teraz jedynie stwierdzić, że miał na sobie czarne dopasowane spodnie tak jak ja oraz płaszcz, również w kolorze czarnym. Zauważyłam też ciemnozieloną bandanę zawiązaną na jego ciemnych włosach. Kiedy tak wertowałam jego wygląd, ten człowiek wydawał mi się być znajomy, mimo że nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w tym mieście.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał niepokojący zgrzyt towarzyszący lekkiemu szarpnięciu windy, przez które musiałam się wyprostować by się nie przewrócić. Zatrzymaliśmy się, zgasło światło, a po krótkim czasie włączyło się inne, czerwone, nieco słabsze, przez co widziałam o wiele mniej szczegółów. Wyglądało mi to na jakąś poważną awarię prądu.

Znajdowaliśmy się gdzieś pomiędzy szóstym i piątym piętrem, uniemożliwiając nam jakiekolwiek wydostanie się z tego małego pomieszczenia. Mogłam się tego spodziewać, zważając na moje niebywałe szczęście.

Nieznajomy zaszczycił mnie swoim głosem.

"Więc-" zrobił przerwę by odchrząknąć "coś mi się wydaje, że będziemy musieli spędzić razem kilka godzin..." Odwrócił się, a jego jasne oczy spojrzały na mnie. Wyglądał na lekko spiętego, ale gdy nie zobaczył żadnej reakcji z mojej strony, tak jakby odetchnął. Moment później odezwał się ponownie.

"Cześć, mam na imię- Harry." Zawahał się przez krótką chwilę. O, no tak, teraz to ja powinnam się przedstawić.

"Jestem Veronica." Uśmiechnęłam się do niego lekko. "Kilka godzin?" Spytałam. Mimo swojego lęku przed zatrzymującymi się w połowie drogi windami, nie przytrafiło mi się jeszcze coś takiego w całym moim życiu. Może jego doświadczenie jest bogate w takie sytuacje, bo wydawał się być nienaturalnie spokojny. Chociaż w sumie ja też nie okazywałam tego, co właśnie dzieje się wewnątrz mojego umysłu.

"Kilka razy mi się to już przytrafiło," kilka razy? Myślałam, że wypadki w windzie nie są częste, ale może się mylę... "ostatnim razem siedziałem tutaj sam ponad cztery godziny." Dokończył.

"Tutaj? W sensie, że w tej samej windzie? Gdyby mnie się coś takiego przytrafiło nie wsiadałabym do tej samej jeszcze raz..." Stwierdziłam, po czym uświadomiłam sobie, że na dziesiątym piętrze znajduje się mój pokój, wraz z całym moim bagażem. Więc to oznacza, że byłam zmuszona do starcia ze schodami, spięłam mięśnie na samą myśl.

"Jakoś tak się złożyło, że mam sentyment do tego miejsca..." Widziałam jak na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech, gdy jego wzrok stał się przez moment nieobecny. Po kilku minutach powrócił do rzeczywistości. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się, tym razem szczerze.

"A ty, co tutaj robisz?" Pytając o to spojrzał na podłogę, po czym ukucnął i usiadł po turecku. Spojrzałam na niego i nie wiedziałam, co tak naprawdę mogłam powiedzieć. Było tutaj dość miejsca, więc oparłam się znów o tylną ściankę, tym razem powoli zsunęłam się po niej na podłogę by usiąść, przykurczając nogi do klatki. Mimo że robiłam to perfekcyjnie, nienawidziłam kłamać, jednak w tej sytuacji byłam do tego zdecydowanie zmuszona.

"Przyjechałam tu kilka dni temu." Kilka dni temu, no jasne.

"Na jak długo?" A co go to obchodzi?

"Właściwie to jeszcze nie wiem" wykręcałam się od szczerej odpowiedzi. Spojrzał na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem.

"A do kiedy masz rezerwację?" Cholera. Rezerwacja. Zupełnie zapomniałam o jej ponownym przedłużeniu, kończy się właściwie w tej chwili. Mimo, że wybrałam najtańszą pozycję z cennika to i tak słono mnie będzie to kosztować, o ile w ogóle będzie mnie stać. Nadzwyczaj szybko minął ten czas na ukrywaniu się w małym pokoju w hotelu.

"Ym... Nie wiem."

"Jak stąd się wydostaniemy to pójdziemy do recepcji i się zapytamy." Nie, tylko nie to. Poza tym, po co miałby to robić? Przecież nawet mnie nie zna.

"Myślę, że sama sobie poradzę." Przecież nie może się dowiedzieć, że skłamałam.

Cisza ogarnęła cały szyb, słychać było prąd przepływający w czerwonych żarówkach. Włożyłam ręce do kieszeni kurtki. Moja lewa dłoń spotkała się z czymś zimnym i prostokątnym. Mój telefon. Wzięłam go do ręki i wcisnęłam szybko przycisk. No tak, czego mogłam się spodziewać po tak długim czasie, był rozładowany. Westchnęłam, przełamując ciszę i zwracając na siebie uwagę Harry'ego.

Bawiłam się tą prostokątną bryłką, obracając ją w dłoniach, która pod względem kształtu była ciekawa dla moich palców. Odłożyłam telefon do mojej torby. W czasie tej czynności w moim umyśle pojawiło się pytanie.

"Nie powinniśmy przypadkiem zadzwonić po jakąś pomoc?" Bo dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobił?

"Nie ma tu zasięgu" odparł, po czym udowodnił przybliżając do mnie podświetlony ekran jednego z dwóch telefonów, które od początku trzymał w ręku. Oprócz koloru były takie same, jeden był czarny - właśnie ten mi pokazał, drugi - biały. Od razu zwróciłam uwagę na tło, zdjęcie, na którym widniał on w objęciach jakiejś osoby. Po raz kolejny nie zdążyłam się przyjrzeć, bo po kilku sekundach zabrał telefon. Chyba powinnam zacząć ćwiczyć spostrzegawczość.

"To znaczy, że musimy czekać?" Łudziłam się, że jest jakieś inne wyjście. Przytaknął powoli kilka razy z zamyśloną miną. "Porozmawiajmy trochę, czas upłynie szybciej." Przekrzywiłam lekko głowę w bok.

"Od czego by tu zacząć... Mam 20 lat, dorastałem w Cheshire w Anglii-" odparł po krótkim namyśle  "i śpiewam." Dodał z tą samą miną, którą zobaczyłam wtedy, gdy odwrócił się do mnie po tym, kiedy winda się zatrzymała. Ale z czasem ściągnął brwi. "Nie rozpoznajesz mnie?"

"Jeżeli się nie mylę to śpiewasz w tym boysbandzie..." Odparłam bez namysłu. Mam nadzieję, że się nie wygłupiłam. Może jednak pomyliłam go z kimś innym.

"Nie, nie mylisz się," uśmiechnął się szeroko „na jakim świecie ty żyjesz, że nie masz pewności?"

"Wybacz, ale się wami szczególnie nie interesowałam." Nie kłamałam, naprawdę niewiele wiedziałam na ich temat. Nie byłam z tych dziewczyn, które bardziej zajmują się plotkami, niż swoim własnym życiem. Jednak pożałowałam tego teraz, bo byłam przez ten fakt nieco zawstydzona.

"Nic nie szkodzi" kąciki jego ust powędrowały nieznacznie do góry, przy jednoczesnej ciekawości wypisanej znacząco na twarzy.

"Nie przeszkadza ci to?" Zaraz po tym pytaniu spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

"Wręcz przeciwnie," wzruszył ramionami "bardzo lubię spotykać ludzi, którzy nie wiedzą o mnie zbyt wiele."

"Nie lubisz swoich fanów?" Szczerze to bym nawet zrozumiała. Te wszystkie piski muszą być nie do zniesienia.

"Po prostu w nowych znajomościach lubię mieć świeży start." Nie odpowiedział na pytanie wprost, ale ta chyba mi wystarczyła, żeby dalej ciągnąć temat.

"Chcesz o sobie kłamać?"

"Pokazać prawdziwego siebie. Nie wykreowaną w mediach postać." Stara się być jak normalny chłopak. Bo przecież jest, jedyne, co go wyróżnia to ponadprzeciętny głos. I zawartość konta bankowego.

"To znaczy, że tak na prawdę jesteś innym człowiekiem publicznie?" Zmartwiłam się, że musi udawać kogoś innego, a przecież jest takim miłym chłopakiem.

"To znaczy, że mam prywatne życie... Ludzie, którzy nie są mi bliscy, nie muszą wiedzieć o mnie- wszystkiego." Popatrzył na swoje skrzyżowane nogi. Jedna ręka powędrowała na kark, by go rozmasować.

Wydaje się on perfekcyjny i naprawdę miły, a jednak zdaje się, że czegoś nie może powiedzieć. Każdy ma prawo do tajemnic, ale on ukrywa coś ważnego. Gest, który właśnie wykonał mówił to sam za siebie. Może chodzi o zdrowie, rodzinę albo przyjaciół...

"Pewnie masz mnóstwo przyjaciół..." Ciągnęłam dalej rozmowę podążając za rozmyślaniami. Z taką siatką kontaktów trudno byłoby się dziwić. Pokręcił głową.

"Tylko kilkoro" zaśmiał się. "Trzymam się teorii, że im mniej, tym lepiej."

"Nie powiedziałbyś tego, gdybyś był na moim miejscu" burknęłam bez zastanowienia. Zwrócił się w moją stronę i wyprostował plecy.

"Właśnie... Ciągle rozmawiamy o mnie, a może opowiedziałabyś coś o sobie?" Zaproponował. Czy naprawdę był taki ciekawy? Może chciał być tylko uprzejmy?

"....W sumie nie mam o sobie nic do powiedzenia" wzruszyłam ramionami, błądząc wzrokiem po wszystkim, co się znajdowało w windzie, omijając przy tym szerokim łukiem mojego towarzysza.

W swojej głowie szukałam czegokolwiek, co mogłabym o sobie powiedzieć, lecz z minuty na minutę uświadamiałam sobie, że naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, kim właściwie jestem. Po pewnym czasie znalazłam się w tej części umysłu, gdzie znajdowały się wspomnienia, o których nie chciałam pamiętać. Prawie doszło do najgorszego - spotkania z nimi twarzą w twarz, sam na sam.

"Widzę, że nie tylko ja z nas obojga mam tajemnice" ocucił mnie jego mamroczący głos. Patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

"Słucham...?" Udałam, że nie wiem, o co mu chodzi.

"Płaczesz..." Zmarszczył brwi. Szybko otarłam oczy. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zebrały się w nich dwie duże krople. "Masz jakieś problemy? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?"

"Nic mi nie jest" odparłam opanowanym głosem.

"Nie jestem naiwny" naciskał. Gdy zobaczyłam jego minę, która jasno dawała mi do zrozumienia, że mi nie wierzy, westchnęłam.

"Nie będę rozmawiać o tym z nieznajomym" Kciukiem i palcem wskazującym przycisnęłam wewnętrzne kąciki moich oczu. Dopiero po kilku sekundach rozluźniłam się.

Harry spojrzał na godzinę, odsłaniając cały nadgarstek. Kilka małych tatuaży nad paskiem zegarka, pod nim duża kotwica, a na samej zewnętrznej stronie dłoni przy kciuku wyraźny krzyż. "Może nie uwierzysz, ale znamy się już prawie dwie godziny." W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że żartuje, ale gdy zaczęłam myśleć o wszystkim, co tutaj się stało, stwierdziłam, że rzeczywiście może to być prawda. Poczułam, że z emocji zaschło mi w gardle, sięgnęłam z torebki wodę i upiłam trochę. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy zrobiło się duszno. Odstawiłam butelkę na podłogę.

 "Więc?" Kontynuował swoje śledztwo. Westchnęłam jeszcze raz, bo wiedziałam, że nie odpuści.

"Nie umiem o tym mówić wprost." Odpowiedziałam stanowczo. Tak naprawdę nikt nigdy nie pytał mnie o to, co się ze mną dzieje i czy rzeczywiście mam jakieś problemy. Patrzył na mnie przeszywającym wzrokiem.

Kilka minut później, przez moment zrobiło się ciemno, po czym poraziło mnie białym światłem. Znowu zaczęliśmy zjeżdżać. Harry wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Z czarnym telefonem. Miał podświetlony ekran, a włączony był na wybieraniu numeru. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, który wskazał nosem na swoją wyciągniętą dłoń. Wzięłam telefon do ręki i po krótkim wahaniu zaczęłam wpisywać numer.

"Jeżeli nie podasz prawidłowego, i tak znajdę sposób, żeby się z tobą skontaktować." Po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę nie dawał za wygraną. Dokończyłam wpisywać i oddałam mu jego własność. Zaraz potem drzwi otworzyły się na parterze. Szybko wstał i skierował się do wyjścia, jednak przed tym, ostatni raz zwrócił się w moją stronę.

"Naładuj telefon, zadzwonię wieczorem." Opuścił windę kierując się w prawo, zostawił mnie tu samą.

Siedziałam tak bez ruchu. Z nogami podkulonymi do brody i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Było mi gorąco, mimo tego wciąż miałam na sobie kurtkę. Powietrze powoli stawało się rzadsze, jednak temperatura wydawała się być taka sama. Na wprost mnie znajdowała się recepcja, a przy niej stały dwie osoby tam pracujące - kobieta, która rozmawiała przez telefon, odwrócona do mnie tyłem oraz mężczyzna. Ten drugi spojrzał na mnie i od razu ścisnął ramię swojej koleżanki, po czym przebiegł przez pusty hol. Ukucnął i zaczął zadawać jakieś pytania, które z trudem słyszałam, przyłożył mi rękę do czoła zewnętrzną stroną, była gorąca. Krzyknął coś do kobiety, jednak dalej niczego nie słyszałam. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Poczułam, że odrywam się od podłoża. Recepcjonista podniósł mnie i wyniósł z windy, kierując się lekko w lewo. Posadził mnie na jednej z sof dla oczekujących, ukucnął na przeciwko mnie, próbując nawiązać kontakt. Kobieta zarzuciła na mnie jasny koc, który uprzednio przyniosła, nawet nie wiem skąd i kiedy. Po dobrych kilkunastu minutach zaczęłam dochodzić do siebie. Właściwie co się stało? Recepcjonistka postawiła obok mnie moją torebkę, oraz wręczyła nową butelkę z wodą.

"Nic pani nie jest?" Usłyszałam jako pierwsze. Odwróciłam się powoli do mężczyzny, marszcząc lekko brwi. Zaczęłam machać przecząco głową.

"Nie." Odpowiedziałam krótko. Po swoich słowach, mimo, że kręciło mi się w głowie, to czułam, że jestem już w pełni świadoma. Otworzyłam wodę i upiłam łyk.

"Jest pani w szoku. Siedziała pani tam sama przez prawie dwie-" wtrąciła kobieta. Sama? Przecież był ze mną Harry.

"Nie byłam sama, razem ze mną jechał taki wysoki brunet ubrany na czarno." Oboje zamarli, przez moment wymieniając się spojrzeniami, po czym odwrócili się do mnie.

"W windzie nie było nikogo oprócz pani." Powiedział mężczyzna starając się mi to wmówić. Zakręciłam butelkę, którą ciągle trzymałam w rękach.

"Wysiadł przed tym jak mnie znaleźliście... Skręcił w prawo... Był tu już nie raz.... Ma pokój na siódmym piętrze, tam wsiadł." Nie dawałam za wygraną, wyliczając wszystko, co pamiętam. Jedyne, o czym nie wspomniałam to o jego tożsamości. Wydawało się to być zbędne, bo przecież musieli wiedzieć, o kogo mi chodzi. Tym razem byli lekko zaskoczeni.

"Całe siódme piętro jest puste." Powiedział recepcjonista. Jak to? To jakieś nieporozumienie. A może to ja się pomyliłam. Nie, nie możliwe.

Przez hol przechodził właśnie mężczyzna w średnim wieku, elegancko ubrany. Jego grzywka była zaczesana do góry, przez co wydawał się młodszy, niż okazywały to jego zmarszczki wokół oczu. Spojrzał na mnie.

"Juliana" poprosił recepcjonistkę do siebie, by wymienić się z nią kilkoma krótkimi zdaniami.

"Dzień dobry. Jestem dyrektorem hotelu." Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko. "W hotelu była poważna awaria prądu, ale już nie ma się czym martwić." Starał się mnie uspokoić. "Na pewno jest pani zmęczona. Najlepiej, jeżeli ktoś się teraz panią zaopiekuje. Oferujemy pomoc medyczną. Oraz cały pobyt na koszt hotelu." Po chwili dodał zwracając się do recepcjonisty, "Alexander, zajmij się panią."


	2. Sny na jawie

Alexander spojrzał się na mnie. Wstał i wyciągnął do mnie ręce, złapał delikatnie za moje łokcie pomagając mi się podnieść. Nie zwróciłam wcześniej uwagi na fakt, że całe zajście, które miało miejsce, zwróciło na mnie uwagę jeszcze kilku pokojówek. Szeptały sobie coś do ucha, co jakiś czas mierząc mnie wzrokiem. Wzięłam torebkę, do której schowałam uprzednio butelkę wody.

"Do którego pokoju mam panią odprowadzić?" Spytał mnie mężczyzna, tym samym odwracając moją uwagę od części personelu, dla której stałam się obiektem zainteresowania. Dopiero teraz przypatrzyłam mu się dokładniej. Był młody, zbyt młody na taką pracę. Ma może dwadzieścia, góra dwadzieścia dwa lata. Ciemne oczy i włosy – nieco dłuższe, lekko falowane, swobodnie zaczesane do tyłu.

"106." Po wypowiedzeniu przeze mnie numeru otworzył szerzej swoje brązowe oczy i spojrzał na mnie z powagą. Zawahał się przez sekundę z niepewną miną.

"Będziemy musieli pojechać w-" Przerwałam.

"Nie ma problemu." Odparłam szybko.

On ciągle podtrzymując mnie poprowadził nas tam, gdzie jeszcze nie tak dawno rozmawiałam z nieznajomym, który okazał się być najżyczliwszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Zastanawiało mnie jedynie dziwne zachowanie recepcjonistów, kiedy o nim wspomniałam. Dlaczego próbowali mi wmówić, że nikogo ze mną nie było? Czy na prawdę nie widzieli Harry’ego?

Po zamknięciu drzwi windy słyszałam jedynie oddech recepcjonisty. Przełamałam ciszę, w której nieznajomy nadal podtrzymywał mnie, żebym przypadkiem nie upadła.

"Hm... Alexander, bardzo ładne imię." Spojrzałam na niego odwracając głowę, jednak żeby zobaczyć jego twarz musiałam ją jeszcze odchylić do tyłu. Uśmiechnęłam się, a zaraz po tym prawie się przewróciłam z powodu zawrotów głowy, jednak on złapał mnie od razu. Zauważyłam, że jest zdenerwowany. Nie patrzył się teraz na mnie, lecz prosto przed siebie, przez co wyglądał na mocno spiętego. Jego twarz była ściągnięta, a mina surowa. Zachowywał się teraz zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej. Wyprostowałam się i do końca podróży nie odezwałam się, ani nie zrobiłam niczego głupiego.

Dotarliśmy na dziesiąte piętro, tym razem bez problemów. Sięgnęłam do małej kieszonki swojej torebki, by wyciągnąć klucze. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się pod właściwymi drzwiami byłam gotowa, by je otworzyć. Mężczyzna pomógł mi celnie trafić do zamka, następnie przekręciłam klucz i otworzyłam. Szarpnęłam za klamkę.

"Chyba dam już sobie radę. Naprawdę dziękuję za fatygę." Odparłam. Uwolniłam się od jego silnych ramion i przeszłam przez próg.

"Może jednak te parę ostatnich kroków...?" Zaproponował wskazując palcem na moje dłonie, które mocno trzymały się framugi. Nie czekając na odpowiedź niespodziewanie wziął mnie na ręce, szybko przeszedł przez pokój i posadził na krawędzi łóżka. Skierował się do wyjścia.

"Czekaj." Powiedziałam próbując go zatrzymać. "Mam jedno pytanie." Po dwóch krokach zaczął się zatrzymywać, odwrócił się do mnie.

"Słucham." Odparł z ciągłym brakiem ekspresji na twarzy.

"Wie pan, o kogo mi chodziło?" Zapytałam.

"Przepraszam, kiedy?" Zdziwił się unosząc brwi.

"Wtedy, gdy mówiłam, że w windzie nie byłam sama." Sprecyzowałam.

"Niestety nie mam pojęcia." Odwrócił się na pięcie i chciał wyjść, jednak nie umiałam ustąpić.

"O Harry'ego Styles'a." Dodałam po krótkiej chwili. Zatrzymałam go znowu. Tym razem się nie odwrócił.

"W naszym hotelu nie rezyduje osoba o takim imieniu i nazwisku. Powinna pani odpocząć. To był dla pani trudny poranek. Za chwilę przywieziemy pani drugie śniadanie." Alexander wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Jego zachowanie zupełnie mnie zdezorientowało. Z jednej strony był bardzo troskliwy, podtrzymując mnie podczas całej drogi, czy przenosząc mnie na łóżko, a z drugiej był oschły i nie chciał mówić zbyt wiele. I o co chodzi z tą całą szopką na temat Harry’ego tak, jakby rzeczywiście nie było go w tym hotelu?

Z drugiej strony to, co stało się ze mną po opuszczeniu przez niego windy, było dość niepokojące… Tego ranka wszystko działo się tak szybko, a wspominając sobie to wszystko, wydawało się być tak krótkie, jak pstryknięcie palcami. Może tak naprawdę tego chłopaka z kręconymi włosami tam nie było, tylko w szoku miałam halucynacje? Tak właśnie traktowali mnie para recepcjonistów. Jakbym była chora na głowę.

Przypomniałam sobie o swoim telefonie, który spoczywał w torebce która znajdowała się obok mnie. Szybko znalazłam go palcami, wyjęłam, po czym zaczęłam szukać wzrokiem ładowarki. Wstałam szybko, jednak musiałam od razu usiąść, cholerne zawroty głowy. Podniosłam się ponownie, tym razem powoli, zatrzymując się na kilka sekund gdy wyprostowałam nogi, by złapać równowagę.

Podeszłam do mojego bagażu, który był wypakowany tylko w połowie. Zajęło mi chwilę by przypomnieć sobie, że rzecz, której szukam jest schowana w jednej z mniejszych kieszonek. Gdy była w moich dłoniach zaczęłam ją rozplątywać. Na szczęście nie musiałam się przemieszczać, bo jeden z kontaktów znajdował się tuż obok mnie. Podłączyłam telefon. Po krótkim czasie zaczął się włączać. Odblokowałam go i moim oczom ukazało się parę powiadomień. Kilka z nich to nieodebrane połączenia od tej samej osoby, a dokładnie było ich 15 - prawie tyle samo, ile dni byłam poza… domem. Dopiero teraz sobie o mnie przypomniał? Jak miło, tylko trochę za późno. Dodatkowo kilka wiadomości, znowu on. Zignorowałam je.

Dochodziło południe, a za oknem zaczynało robić się nieznośnie ciepło, do czego zdecydowanie nie byłam przyzwyczajona o tej porze roku. Ostrożnie przeszłam przez pokój do okna omijając łóżko i zasłoniłam drewniane żaluzje, tym samym tworząc w pokoju cień. Zdjęłam kurtkę, czego jeszcze nie zdążyłam zrobić i cisnęłam ją na miękką ławkę stojącą w nogach łóżka.

Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam, była to kelnerka ze śniadaniem.

"Proszę to zostawić tutaj" Wskazałam na wolną przestrzeń w kącie pokoju od razu przy wejściu. Zrobiła to co jej kazałam i wyszła nie odzywając się ani słowem uśmiechając się do mnie lekko, lecz przyjaźnie.

Mimo, że właściwie nic dzisiaj nie zrobiłam, byłam zmęczona. Wróciłam więc do łóżka, na którym położyłam się nie zdejmując nawet butów. Próbując przypomnieć sobie całą rozmowę z chłopakiem w windzie, każde słowo które padło, nawet nie wiem w którym momencie, zasnęłam.

_Na wprost mnie stał on. W garniturze, jak zwykle. Trzymał w ręku swoją czarną aktówkę, ponieważ nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał. Odpiął guzik kołnierzyka i poluzował krawat._

_"To ona" Zabrzmiał jego głos w pustym, długim korytarzu. Mimo, że ściany były białe, panował tu półmrok, nie było tu zbyt wiele oświetlenia, ani okien._

_Jego oczy wpatrywały się gdzieś w przestrzeń, bez jakichkolwiek emocji. Skierował się do wyjścia, a ja odprowadzałam go wzrokiem._

_Stałam ciągle w miejscu. Ostatnie światła zaczęły się wyłączać, a ja zaczęłam spadać w dół, który wydawał się nie mieć końca._

Szybko złapałam oddech. Obudził mnie telefon, który leżąc na miękkiej, beżowej wykładzinie, brzęczał już jakiś czas. W pokoju było już ciemno. Najwyraźniej przespałam cały dzień.

Zwlekłam się z łóżka i podniosłam telefon:  _Numer Zastrzeżony_. Na ekranie widniał również zegar, który wskazywał pierwszą w nocy, co oznaczało, że spałam ponad 12 godzin. Odłączyłam ładowarkę i odebrałam nic nie mówiąc. Po krótkiej chwili odezwał się.

"Otwórz drzwi" Powiedział męski głos. Słyszałam go już, akcent z jakim mówił był wyraźnie rozpoznawalny.

Dotarłam do drzwi i zrobiłam to co kazał. Przede mną stał chłopak, w czarnej czapce z daszkiem oraz w kapturze również czarnej, zapinanej bluzy. Nie widząc połowy jego twarzy przez cień, jaki na niego padał, prawie go nie poznałam.

"Dobry wieczór" przywitał mnie, ciągle trzymając telefon przy uchu. "Zapraszam panią na kolację."

"Wiesz, która jest godzina?" Zapytałam lekko zdumiona. Rozłączyłam się.

"Wyglądasz na wyspaną" Zauważył.

Zanim się nie obejrzałam zdążył wyjąć klucz z wewnętrznej strony moich drzwi, a chwilę później je zatrzasnąć. Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą w głąb korytarza. Otworzył drzwi po lewej i znaleźliśmy się w wysokiej klatce schodowej. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu skierował nas na schody prowadzące w górę, nie w dół. Przez ból w mięśniach miałam problem z szybkim wchodzeniem po nich. Gdy zauważył mój grymas na twarzy, podniósł mnie bez pytania i postawił mnie dopiero piętro wyżej, które równocześnie było ostatnim. Wyszliśmy z klatki i poprowadził mnie przez korytarz. Na tym piętrze drzwi było znacznie mniej, niż na moim. Doprowadził mnie do ostatnich, Wyjął swój klucz i otworzył zamek. Moment później znaleźliśmy się w środku. Zapalił światło.

Nie był to pokój, raczej apartament. Na wprost mnie znajdował się ogromny salon, z kilkoma kanapami po środku pokoju, ustawionymi wokół telewizora wiszącego na ścianie po lewo. Natomiast z prawej strony widoczna była kuchnia ogrodzona od reszty pomieszczenia średniej wielkości wyspą. Po obu stronach było kilka par drzwi, jednak nie zastanawiałam się długo, ponieważ poczułam przyjemny zapach. Harry odpiął bluzę, zdjął kaptur i czapkę. Klucz do swojego, jak i mojego pokoju odłożył do miski, stojącej na stoliku przy wejściu. Zaraz po tym powędrował do kuchni. Powoli zaczęłam zmierzać ku wyspie, oglądając przy tym wystrój. Czułam się trochę, jakbym była w czyimś mieszkaniu, niż w hotelu. Było tu bardzo przytulnie, dominowały tu odcienie beżów i brązów. Przechodząc przejechałam zewnętrzną stroną ręki po oparciu brązowej kanapy, była przyjemnie miękka.

Gdy dotarłam do kuchni ujrzałam Harry’ego przygotowującego jedzenie.

"Zrobiłem nam spaghetti." Uprzedził moje pytanie. Patrzyłam jak rozkłada carbonarę na dwa talerze. Zmarszczyłam brwi pod wpływem własnych myśli.

"Po co ja tutaj jestem?" Była to jedyna kwestia, jaką chciałam teraz rozstrzygnąć. Popatrzył na mnie przez chwilę, po czym przesunął talerz z makaronem w moją stronę.

"Zjedzmy najpierw." Pokazał mi ręką, bym usiadła na wysokim krzesełku przy blacie, co sam zrobił, jednak po drugiej stronie naprzeciwko mnie. Nie miałam się po co sprzeciwiać, tak jak wtedy, gdy złapał mnie za rękę prowadząc mnie tutaj. Byłam jedynie ciekawa, dlaczego jem teraz kolację z członkiem jednego z najpopularniejszych zespołów na świecie. Zrozumiałabym gdybyśmy znali się od lat, a ja nawet nie wiedziałam jaki dokładnie ma kolor oczu, czego nie mogłam zobaczyć w windzie przez czerwone światło, a później przez cień padający na jego twarz. Natomiast teraz był skupiony na swoim posiłku, ja też powinnam, bo nie jadłam dzisiaj jeszcze nic, prócz śniadania. Przypomniałam sobie o wózku z drugim, stojącym w rogu mojego pokoju i miałam jedynie cichą nadzieję, że do mojego powrotu posiłek nie zacznie sam chodzić. 

Zajęłam wskazane miejsce. Na widelec nakręciłam kilka nitek makaronu i wzięłam pierwszy kęs. Zdziwiona uniosłam brwi i spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza, który właśnie mi się przyglądał. Zielone. Jego oczy były zielone. Nigdy wcześniej nie wiedziałam takiego koloru oczu. Uśmiechnęłam, pod wpływem satysfakcji, jaką dawała mi świadomość o kolorze jego oczu, ale również to, co właśnie jadłam. Było pyszne. Zaczęłam nabierać kolejną porcję. 

"Smakuje ci?" Co to za pytanie? Jednak nie chciałam mu zbytnio schlebiać.

"Jak na osobę, której usługują, to nawet nieźle…" Zażartowałam z lekkim uśmieszkiem wywracając oczami, lecz chwilę później poprawiłam się "Bardzo." Dodałam patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Wyglądał na zadowolonego.

"Więc…" Odezwałam się po kilku minutach, gdy byłam w połowie swojej porcji, a była naprawdę duża. "W jakim celu tutaj mnie przyprowadziłeś?" Zapytałam ponownie. Dokończył kolację i serwetką otarł kąciki ust, które i tak były czyste. Odsuną od siebie talerz, przez moment zatrzymał na nim swój wzrok

"Nie dokończyliśmy rozmowy." Dla mnie była skończona. Przynajmniej jak na razie.

"Może kiedy indziej? " Spojrzał mi w oczy i pokiwał głową na znak, że zrozumiał, iż nie chcę na ten temat rozwiać.

"W takim razie obejrzymy jakiś film" Uśmiechnął się i kiwną głową w stronę kanap. "Na stoliku przed telewizorem leżą jakieś płyty. Wybierz coś." Zsunęłam się z wysokiego krzesełka  i powędrowałam tam gdzie wskazywał. Na owym leżały jedynie trzy pudełka. 

"Widzę, że nie mam zbyt dużego wyboru" Stwierdziłam, udając, że jestem zawiedziona, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Podniosłam je i zaczęłam przeglądać. Jedynym filmem spośród nich widziałam tylko " _Titanica_ ", dwoma pozostałymi były " _Love Actually_ " i " _The Notebook_ ". Ostatni brzmiał najmniej romantycznie.

"" _The Notebook_ ". Brzmi fajnie..." Pokazałam unosząc w górę.

"Nie widziałaś tego?" Spytał, a po chwili zaczął kręcić głową z dezaprobatą. "Definitywnie musimy to nadrobić" Powiedział stanowczo wstając z miejsca. Wyszedł z kuchni omijając wyspę i wziął ode mnie wskazaną płytę. Włączył telewizor i po chwili film się rozpoczął. Zanim usiadł na kanapie obok mnie kilkanaście minut zajęło mu przyrządzenie popcornu w dużej szklanej misce. Nie przestając oglądać poczęstowałam się kilkoma i... był słodki. Spojrzałam na popcorn, który miejscami był brązowy. 

"Nie lubisz?" Zadał kolejne pytanie.

"Nigdy wcześniej nie jadłam" Sprostowałam patrząc w ekran, lecz kątem oka widziałam, że kręci głową ze zdumienia.

"Naprawdę nie wiem na jakim świecie żyjesz." Dodał szybko, po czym nie odezwał się więcej do końca filmu.  _Zadaję sobie to samo pytanie,_ pomyślałam.

Okazało się, że " _The Notebook_ " również opowiada o miłości, jednak nie była to głupia komedia romantyczna, a naprawdę bardzo dobry film. Kiedy zaczęły się napisy, Harry odwrócił się w moją stronę patrząc swoimi zielonymi oczami w moje -  niebieskie.

"I jak?" Zachowywał się dosłownie jakby szukał aprobaty z mojej strony.

"Naprawdę bardzo mi się podobał" Odpowiedziałam szczerze.

"Nie chcesz mi sprawić przykrości?" Patrzył podejrzliwie.

"Nie, mówię serio!" Zaśmiałam się.

"Widziałem jak przysypiasz" Przekomarzał się dalej.

"Na pewno nie ze względu na film!"

Zaczęliśmy niekończącą się dyskusję o " _The Notebook_ ", z której dowiedziałam się, że to jeden z jego ulubionych filmów i że lubi wiele innych historii miłosnych.

Im dłużej rozmawialiśmy, tym więcej mogłam o nim stwierdzić, a przede wszystkim to, że jest bardzo ciepłą osobą. Gdyby ktoś nas właśnie obserwował, stwierdziłby, że jesteśmy starymi dobrymi znajomymi. A w rzeczywistości znałam go dopiero kilkanaście godzin.

Czułam się trochę źle z faktem, że zupełnie nic o nim nie wiem. Nie zasługuję na jakiekolwiek dobre relacje z Harry'm Styles'em. Zamiast mnie, w tamtej windzie, powinien znaleźć się ktoś, kto naprawdę go uwielbia i wspiera w tym co robi, oraz robi to mimo wszystko.

Z minuty na minutę w moich oczach stawał się coraz bardziej wartościowym człowiekiem. Za to co mówił i jak się zachowywał. Mimo tego wszystkiego co zrobił dotychczas wobec mnie i w życiu zawodowym, był raczej skromny, może nawet skryty, czy lekko nieśmiały. Zdecydowanie nie wynosił się z tym kim jest w mediach i wydawał się być zwykłym chłopakiem z sąsiedztwa.

Co jakiś czas śmialiśmy się nawzajem ze swoich akcentów, ja z jego mocno angielskiego, on z mojego amerykańskiego, który był tak naprawdę załamaniem między dwoma, bo w połowie pochodziłam z Wielkiej Brytanii, o czym również wspomniałam.

"Od czyjej strony?" Szybko straciłam uśmiech z twarzy. Odpowiedziałam dopiero po chwili.

"Mamy" Spuściłam wzrok. Od razu zauważył, że ten temat należy ominąć.

Po niedługim czasie zapomniałam o tym, bo mój towarzysz zabawiał mnie rozmową, poprawiając mi tym humor.

Nasza konwersacja mogła nie mieć końca, rozmawialiśmy dosłownie o najbardziej głupich rzeczach. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy zrobiłam się tak zmęczona, że zasnęłam.

_"Mamo? Gdzie jesteś?" Wołałam biegając  po dużym ogrodzie, pełnym kwiecistych krzaków. Ktoś za moimi plecami złapał mnie w pasie i podniósł do góry. Byłam w ramionach osoby, której właśnie szukałam._

_"Tutaj!" Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i pocałowała w skroń._

_"Nie mogłam cię znaleźć!" Moje oczy napłynęły łzami wyobrażając sobie co by było, gdybym teraz była sama._

_"Nie płacz, zawsze jestem przy tobie, zawsze będę" Wyszeptała mi do ucha i przytuliła mocniej._

Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi.

Otworzyłam oczy. Znajdowałam się w swoim pokoju. Jak tu się dostałam? No tak, zasnęłam u Harry'ego, pewnie mnie odniósł, hm, miło z jego strony. Prawie wszystko w pokoju  wyglądało tak jak wczoraj rano. Ja śpiąca w białej koszulce i czarnych spodniach, jednak buty miałam ściągnięte, a na mnie położona była moja zielona kurtka.

Drugi raz usłyszałam pukanie. Szybko wstałam i skierowałem się w stronę drzwi.

"Dzień dobry," powitała mnie ciepło starsza kelnerka "jak się spało?"

"Wyśmienicie..." Odburknęłam zaspanym głosem.

"Gdzie mam zostawić śniadanie?" Miałam powiedzieć, żeby zabrała wózek z wczoraj, ale przed tym spojrzałam w kąt gdzie stał i... nie było go tam. Kolejna rzecz, która zmieniła się od wczoraj, uśmiechnęłam się.

Upewniało mnie to, że Harry nie był tylko snem. Gdyby wszystko wyglądało jak wcześniej, najpewniej uznałabym, że nic z tego co pamiętam nie miało miejsca w rzeczywistości.


	3. Zmartwienie

"Tutaj, poproszę" wskazałam otwartą dłonią puste miejsce w kącie.

Przepuściłam starszą panią, która zostawiła wózek ze śniadaniem i wyszła uprzednio życząc mi miłego dnia. Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, a już zamknęła za sobą drzwi. 

Odsłoniłam metalową pokrywę i znalazłam tam sałatę z pomidorkami koktajlowymi, rukolą i oliwkami, jajecznicę z kawałkami bekonu i grzankami z masłem oraz dwie szklanki, z mlekiem i sokiem pomarańczowym. Czyli tak, jak zamówiłam pierwszego dnia. 

Zjadłam trochę sałatki stojąc na środku pokoju z talerzem w ręku, przeżuwając każdy kęs machałam widelcem ze znudzenia. To dziwne, że byłam wyspana. Była dziewiąta, więc spałam... Właściwie to nie wiem ile. Mniej więcej od trzech do pięciu godzin. 

W połowie dania odstawiłam je. Zdjęłam spodnie, które nie były bardzo ciasne, ale przeszkadzałyby teraz. Z dna szafy we wnęce, po prawo od drzwi, wyjęłam miękki koc, który ułożyłam przed łóżkiem. Usiadłam na nim i zaczęłam się rozciągać. Rutyna pochłonęła mnie tak bardzo, że każde ćwiczenie robiłam z przyzwyczajenia. W mojej głowie wbudowany był licznik, dzięki temu niewiele musiałam myśleć nad tym ile powtórzeń miałam jeszcze zrobić. 

Hotel, w którym właśnie się znajduję, to dziwne miejsce. Średniej wysokości budynek mieszczący się w centrum miasta, jednak oddalony nieco od głównych ulic. Z zewnątrz wygląda zwyczajnie, wkomponowany w resztę budynków nie zwracając dzięki temu na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi. Po murach można wywnioskować, że nie jest on nowy, lecz odświeżony i zadbany. W środku jest bardzo prosto, schludnie, nie ma tu zbędnych mebli czy ozdób. 

Pierwsze dwa piętra mają około pięciu metrów wysokości, reszta, czyli od drugiego do ostatniego już tylko trzy. Na parterze, gdzie znajduje się recepcja, podłoga jest z ciemnego drewna, a beżowe ściany pokryte są częściowo wysokimi lustrami, sięgającymi od podłogi do samego sufitu. Same lady recepcji ustawione w kształcie litery U i znajdują się pomiędzy dwoma głównymi wejściami. Podstawy pasują do podłogi, jednak sam blat jest kamienny, gładki, czarny. Kanapy dla oczekujących wyglądają bardzo nowocześnie, prostopadłościenne siedzenia, podłokietniki i oparcia, zrobione z czarnej skóry, nogi natomiast są proste, metalowe w kolorze złotym.

Korytarze na piętrach nie są wąskie, dzięki czemu przechodząc przez nie można czuć się komfortowo. Mają jasną wykładzinę jak i również ściany. Drzwi do każdego z pokojów są białe z klamkami i zamkami znów w złotym kolorze. 

Mój pokój ma orzechowe ściany i beżową wykładzinę, taką samą jaka znajdowała się w korytarzu. Drzwi do łazienki są podobne do wejściowych, jak i te od szafy we wnęce. Właściwie jedynym meblem jaki się tu znajduje jest dość duże dwuosobowe łóżko, z podstawą z ciemnego drewna, z wysokim, średnio miękkim materacem, przykrytym białym prześcieradłem, masą poduszek i kołdrą tego samego koloru.

I w tym pięknym miejscu, gdzie wszystko jest niemalże perfekcyjne, widuję tu niewielu ludzi. Być może dlatego, że jest dawno po sezonie, chociaż Los Angeles nigdy nie śpi, tutaj zawsze coś się dzieje. Jedyne miejsce gdzie widuję ludzi, to pierwsze piętro, na którym znajduje się sauna, duży basen i siłownia, gdzie chodzę by utrzymywać kondycję. Zawsze mi jej brakowało, a gdy już ją zdobyłam musiałam o nią bardzo dbać.

Kiedy zakończyłam swoje rozmyślania zakończyłam również swoje wszystkie ćwiczenia, łącznie z rozciąganiem, ćwiczeniami z treningu obwodowego, oraz brzuszkami, których dzisiaj zrobiłam tysiąc.

Chciałam się podnieść, jednak nogi znowu odmawiały posłuszeństwa, tak samo jak brzuch. Na szczęście ręce tylko trochę piekły wewnątrz. Podciągnęłam się zaczepiając ręce o łóżko. Usiadłam na chwilę na materacu, po czym postanowiłam się podnieść. Chwiejnym krokiem powędrowałam do łazienki. Zostawiłam ubrania na podłodze i weszłam pod prysznic. Odkręciłam ciepłą wodę. Stałam tak chwilę opierając czoło o kafelki, ale wiedziałam, że dzisiejszego dnia nie mogę zmarnować. Szybko się umyłam i zmieniłam wodę na zimną. Opłukałam się z piany, zakręciłam wodę i wyszłam na środek łazienki.

Na wprost mnie znajdowało się lustro. Rzuciłam okiem na siebie, odwróciłam się po ręcznik i zaczęłam się wycierać. Chwila, czy ja dobrze widzę? Spojrzałam ponownie na swoje odbicie. Nie, tylko mi się wydawało. Zawinęłam na sobie długi ręcznik sięgający aż do kolan i wyszłam z łazienki.

Wybór ubrania zajęło mi dosłownie chwilę. Biały luźny top i czarne dopasowane spodnie. Ubrałam się. Swoje buty znalazłam przy łóżku po lewej stronie, ułożone równo obok siebie ze sznurówkami włożonymi w środek. Harry. Uroczy człowiek. 

Swój telefon znalazłam na ławce przed łóżkiem, położony dokładnie na jego środku.

Tknęło mnie coś, żeby sprawdzić wiadomości, które wczoraj zignorowałam. Otworzyłam rozmowę. Każda jego wiadomość była krótka. Pytał gdzie jestem, kiedy wrócę lub czy w ogóle wrócę.

Nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać, nie chciałam go widzieć, nie chciałam pamiętać.

Przez cały ten czas, odkąd uciekłam by ochłonąć i sobie poradzić, zamknęłam się w sobie nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Im bardziej będąc samą i zamkniętą, zbliżałam się do tych okrutnych myśli. Co jakiś czas echa prawdziwych zdarzeń wyrywały mnie ze snu, lecz starałam nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Stałam się nie uzewnętrzniać swoich emocji i nie udawadniać sobie jak słaba byłam naprawdę.

Większość co robiłam w tym małym pokoju był sen. Mimo wszystko była to najlepsza ucieczka, jaką mogłam wymyślić. Oprócz tego ćwiczyłam na kocu w pokoju, czasami wybrałam się na siłownię, lub pływałam i na każdym z tych czynności starałam się jak najbardziej skupić.

Ostatnie jego pytanie zostało wysłane wczoraj wieczorem, a przypominając sobie poprzedni dzień wywnioskowałam, że wtedy spałam. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale dopiero teraz uzmysłowiłam sobie o czym śniłam przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Słowa, wypowiedziane tuż przed pukaniem w drzwi przez kelnerkę, dudniły w moich uszach.

 _"Zawsze jestem przy tobie, zawsze będę"._  A jednak.

Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy zaraz potem, gdy mój umysł zaczął płatać mi figle, moje myśli skierowały się w stronę, do której nie powinny. Dotarły w miejsce, gdzie sama sobie nie pozwalałam od wielu dni. Pokój, który krył w sobie każde złe wspomnienie. Gromadziłam je w nim latami, od początku wiedząc, że tych myśli nie da się wyzbyć, lecz byłam świadoma, że da się je zamknąć, uważająć tylko, by przypadkiem tam nie wpaść i w nich nieumyślnie utonąć. Gdyby to miejsce miało mieć odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości byłoby ciemne, wypełnione wodą, z piraniami. Czułabym się w nim tak samo. Teraz czułam, że właśnie tam trafiłam.

Jestem silna. Muszę być.

Jednak tym razem nie wyszło mi bycie taką. A dokładnie moje ciało, które odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Czułam, jakbym dostała pięścią w splot słoneczny z całej siły. Moje kolana stały się słabe, zbyt słabe by utrzmać mnie w pozycji pionowej. Ugięły się pod moim ciężarem. Reszta mojego ciała podążyła za ich śladem i uczyniło mnie bezsilną. Opadłam na beżową wykładzinę, która mimo swojej miękkości była teraz niewygodna. Moje ramiona przycisnęły zgięte nogi do klatki, w której płuca zaprotestowały i urywały każdy oddech w połowie. Ściskając mocno samą siebie, starałam się wypełnić tą dziwną pustkę, która wypełniała wnętrze mojego brzucha.

Przegrałam.

* * *

__**PW:** _ _**Harry** _ _

Nie była ona natrętna, o nie. Co było dla mnie szczerą zagadką, ponieważ odkąd zacząłem być rozpoznawalny, każdy próbował na siłę wepchnąć się w moje życie.

Lecz ona nie była taka. Widziała we mnie zwykłą osobę, taką jaką ja sam widziałem codziennie w lustrze. I byłem jej za to wdzięczny, że nie naciska. Wręcz to ja ją tu zaprosiłem, chcąc być towarzyszem w rozmowie. A ta była niezwykle płyna, jak gdyby nasza znajomość trwała dosłownie lata. Nie było nawet momentu ciszy. Wymienianie z nią poglądów było czystą przyjemnością, być może dlatego, że wrażenie, iż jest bardzo inteligentną osobą, nie było tylko wrażeniem.

Bawiło mnie to, że po raz pierwszy jadła popcorn z karmelem, albo że nigdy nie widziała mojego ulubionego filmu, ani nawet o nim nie słyszała. Jednak co do jej wybrakowanej wiedzy na temat mojej osoby, byłem zdecydowanie zadowolony. 

Bawił mnie również jej akcent. Taki, jakiego wątpię, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał. Amerykański powinien być uproszczony, z jej ust natomiast słychać było prawie pełne słowa. Wyjaśniła mi, że w połowie pochodzi z Anglii, ale po tym jak spytałem od czyjej strony, z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech, odpowiadając cicho, że od strony jej mamy.

Szybko po tym zmieniłem temat, próbując przywrócić jej radość, zacząłem opowiadać jedne z moich kiepskich kawałów, które w w cale nie były śmieszne dla innych, mimo to zrozumiała je i śmiała się cicho, z entuzjazmem, marszcząc nos lekko kręcąc głową. 

Z czasem jej oczy zaczęły same się zamykać, ale starała się utrzymać jej ton głosu, bo chyba napradę znajdowała przyjemność w naszej rozmowie. Kiedy powiedziałem jej, że lubię pisać teksty piosenek, poprosiła bym przeczytał jej jedną z nich.

Kiedy skończyłem spojrzałem na nią z powrotem i zorientowałem się, że zasnęła. Tekst czytany moim głosem stał się dla niej kołysanką, opowieścią na dobranoc. Nie dziwiłem się długo, ponieważ spojrzałem na zegarek, który właśnie wskazywał 5:32 nad ranem.

Wstałem, starając się jej nie obudzić. Stałem tak nad nią i po chwili nieświadomie zacząłem się jej przyglądać. Jej skóra była blada, co mnie szczerze zdziwiło, w końcu byliśmy w Los Angeles, co znaczy, że jest prawie niemożliwym by się tu nie opalić. Jej brązowe włosy spoczywające na jej ramionach były długie do łopatek i ekstremalnie proste. Zauważyłem wcześniej  jej okrągłe, niebieskie oczy, czyli takie, na jakie lubilem patrzeć najbardziej -  teraz jej długie, lekko podwinięte rzęsy spoczywały nad policzkami.

Mimo tego, że jest naprawdę piękna, po jej wcześniejszym zachowaniu mogłem jednak stwierdzić, iż jest również niemożliwie nieśmiała. Wcześniej siedziała skulona, z nogami na kanapie, podwiniętymi do siebie, skierowana w moją stronę opierała się o wysoki podłokietnik. Podczas rozmowy co jakiś czas jej ręka lekko pocierała jej ramiona, lub bok tak, jakgdyby uspakajała siebie samą, ale robiła to raczej nieświadomie, ponieważ jej uśmiech nie wydawał się być wymuszony.

Teraz była spokojna, jej ręce przyciśnięte miała do klatki, tak samo jak kolana. Pochylona była na poduszkę oparcia, tak że jej głowa spoczywała na szczycie owej poduszki.

Stwierdziłem, że będę musiał ją odnieść do  pokoju. Wsunąłem jedną rękę pod jej kolano, a drugą obiąłem jej wąskie plecy i delikatnie ją podniosłem.

Dopiero teraz gdy była nieruchoma, zdałem sobie sprawę, że mimo swojego wzrostu - który określałem mniej więcej na metr siedemdziesiąt, była drobna i, co zauważyłem już wcześniej - lekka. Zbyt lekka.

Przez chwilę zamarłem, ponieważ wzięła głębszy wdech nosem i je ręce oplotły się wokół mojej szyi, a głowa spoczęła na moim barku. Na szczęście nie obudziła się. Podszedłem do drzwi, wziąłem jej klucz i wyszedłem z apartamentu, zostawiając drzwi pół otwarte. Przemierzając korytarze starałem się iść niezbyt szybkim krokiem, bysię jej nie obudzić.

Kiedy byłem już u drzwi pokoju 106, przekręciłem klucz w zamku i popchnąłem drzwi. Wszedłem do pokoju, w krórym panował półmrok i dziękowałem w myślach za to, że nie muszę zapalać światła.

Dotarłem do lewej strony łóżka, odczepiłem jej ręce od siebie i położyłem ją na kołdrze. Delikatnie zdjąłem jej buty jeden po drugim, przy okazji wkładając sznurówki w środek, i poczułem przez materiał skarpetek, że jej stopy były dosłownie lodowate. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, żeby nie zacząć ich masować. 

Spojrzałem na jej twarz, uprawniając się, że jej tym przypadkiem nie budziłem, ale jej twarz nie okazywała niczego oprócz spokoju. Usłyszałem mruknięcie i po chwili skuliła się w kłębek, obejmując się rękami w talii. Zamarłem po raz kolejny na moment i zacząłem oddychać dopiero gdy przestała się ruszać.

Jej buty postawiłem obok siebie z boku łóżka. Spojrzałem ponownie w jej stronę i zauważyłem, że z jej kieszeni wystaje podświetlony telefon. Wyjąłem go powoli, chcąc odłożyć go gdziekolwiek, byle żeby jej nie budził.

Spojrzałem tylko raz, kilkanaście powiadomień o wiadomościach i nieodebranych połączeniach od jednej osoby, podpisanej jedynie czaszką. Wygasiłem ekran i położyłem go na ławce przed łóżkiem, tuż przy jej kurtce.

Kurtkę wziąłem do ręki i ułożyłem na niej tak, żeby w większości ją przykryła.

Kiedy wychodziłem wywiozłem przy okazji wózek z jedzeniem na korytarz, który stał w kącie przy wyjściu. Z ciekawości spojrzałem co zjadła przed naszą późną kolacją. Szczerze się zmartwiłem, gdy znalazłem karteczkę z napisem  _"pokój 106 - drugie śniadanie"_ , a pod pokrywą nietknięte porcje.

Wróciłem do swojego apartamentu, nie przestając myśleć o kilkunastu nieodebranych połączeniach, czy o jej niejedzeniu przez cały wczorajszy dzień.

Dopiero kiedy znalazłem się w swoim łóżku w sypialni, poczułem zmęczenie. Wiele się wydarzyło przez te ostatnie kilkanaście godzin...

* * *

Obudziłem się chwilę po dziewiątej. Poranna rutyna składająca się z wzięcia prysznicu, wysuszenia włosów i ubrania się, zajęła mi niecałe dwadzieścia minut.

W lodówce nie znalazłem nic konkretnego, co oznaczało, że musiałem pojechać po śniadanie. Specjalnie nie zamawiałem posiłków w hotelu, bo jedzenie wolałem robić sam. Po prostu stało się moim przyzwyczajeniem.

Wziąłem klucz, zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, zjechałem windą na sam dół i wyszedłem tylnym wyjściem. Za hotelem znajdowała się uliczka, na której zaparkowany miałem swój samochód.

* * *

Godzinę później byłem z powrotem. Sok wieloowocowy i słodka bułka nie było pełnowartościowym śniadaniem, ale wybrałem wszystko na szybko, mając nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie zauważy. Kiedy wracałem do samochodu kilka paparazzi zrobiło mi zdjęcia - klasyk.

Kiedy wróciłem do hotelu i spojrzałem na recepcję, przyszło mi na myśl, żeby spytać o nowo poznaną dziewczynę. Na szczęście na parterze nie było nikogo, oprócz jednej osoby.

"Michelle" zwróciłem na siebie uwagę dojrzałej, eleganckiej kobiety stojącej za wysoką ladą, która była tu kierownikiem.

Poznałem ją już wcześniej, zważywszy na to ile razy gościłem w tym hotelu, a praktycznie można powiedzieć, że wykupiłem apartament na stałe. Tamto miejsce miało dla mnie dużą wartość sentymentalną. Zbyt dużą, bym mógł się z nim rozstać.

Gdy usłyszała swoje imię początkowo lekko podskoczyła, zaskoczona moim widokiem.

"O, Harry, dzień dobry. Jak się spało?" odparła nie przerywając swojej pracy przy komputerze. Na jedną chwilę oderwała oczy od monitora, posłając mi przy tym elegancki uśmiech.

"Jak zwykle wyśmienicie..." zrobiłem krótką przerwę i położyłem skrzyżowane ręce na zimnym blacie lady "Mam do ciebie pytanie..." ponownie spojrzała na mnie krótko.

"Dla ciebie jak zawsze wszystko" powiedziała z żartem w głosie.

"...Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć coś o tej dziewczynie z pokoju 106?" zapytałem niepewnie.

"Wiesz, że nie powinnam udzielać Ci jakichkolwiek informacji?" Zrobiła przerwę by odchrząknąć. "...Upatrzyłeś ją sobie?" podniosła jedną brew.

"Wiem. I oczywiście, że nie - to tylko ciekawość. Niezbyt długo ją znam, a trochę się martwię... "

"I powinieneś..." wymamrotała bardziej do siebie. "Dziwne jest to, że w ogóle ją poznałeś."

"Słucham...?"

"Nie wychodzi z pokoju zbyt często, jedyne gdzie chodzi to siłownia i basen, z resztą o dziwnych porach... Codziennie do pokoju dostaje takie same posiłki, ale je zazwyczaj może jedną piątą całości... W recepcji widziałam ją tylko raz - kiedy tu przyjechała. Wczoraj ponoć też tu była... Po tym jak mieliśmy awarię prądu, dwoje młodszych recepcjonistów znalazło ją w windzie na parterze... Po tym dyrektor ufundował jej cały pobyt za darmo, ale chyba zrobił to zbyt pochopnie, zważywszy na to ile ona tutaj już jest..." mówiła ciągle patrząc się w ekran, gestykulując co jakiś czas lewą ręką. Z każdą informacją coraz bardziej marszczyłem brwi, prostując przy tym plecy.

"A ile tutaj jest?" zapytałem od razu.

"Z tego co pamiętam, to wczoraj minęły dokładnie dwa tygodnie..." Rozluźniłem brwi i ze zdumienia otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

Dwa tygodnie...  _Dwa_  tygodnie...  _Dwa_   _tygodnie?_  Co można robić w hotelu przez  _dwa_ _tygodnie?_

"Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?"

"Każda informacja jest zapisana w systemie." wzruszyła ramionami wskazując ręką na monitor. "Ale proszę Cię, zatrzymaj to dla siebie. Naprawdę nie powinnam ci tego wszystkiego mówić."

Opierając dłonie o zimny blat lady, podskoczyłem lekko, by dać całusa w policzek Michelle.

"Bardzo Ci dziękuję, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak jestem Ci wdzięczny."

"Aż tak na niej Ci zależy?" Zażartowała znowu. Spojrzałem na nią znacząco.

"Do zobaczenia Michelle." Odpowiedziałem krótko i skierowałem się w stronę windy.

"Do zobaczenia  _Edward._ " usłyszałem za sobą, jednak nie odwróciem się, tylko złapałem zamykającą się windę.

Pojechałem na dziesiąte piętro. Stanąłem przed właściwymi drzwiami i zapukałem kilka razy, brak odpowiedzi. Byłem prawie pewny, że gdy przekręcę klamkę, drzwi się nie otworzą. A jednak to zrobiły, popchnąłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Zatrzymałem się w połowie kroku.

Przez to co zobaczyłem, poczułem w brzuchu nieprzyjemny ścisk. Leżała skulona na podłodze, płacząc, i to bardzo.

Moje serce rozpadło się na kawałki. Ponieważ nie pierwszy raz widziałem taką sytuację. Ukucnąłem tuż przy niej.

"Veronica... Słyszysz mnie? Odezwij się do mnie." Zero odpowiedzi. "Mam pójść po pomoc?" Chciałem wstać kiedy poczułem jej lodowatą dłoń na moim nadgarstku.

"Z-zostań..." to jedyne co usłyszałem.

Wtedy podjąłem decyzję, nie obchodził mnie fakt, że ledwo ją znałem. Od teraz czułem się za nią całkowicie odpowiedzialny. 


	4. "Who will fall far behind?*"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Kto zostanie odrzucony?"

Taki ktoś jak ona nie powinna leżeć jak teraz, nie powinna się tak kulić, nie powinna płakać jak w tym momencie, nie powinna być rozdarta tak bardzo, jak właśnie to okazywała. Nie powinna.

Spojrzała na mnie swoimi smutnymi srebrnoniebieskimi oczami. Moje serce rozpadło się. Nie mogłem powiedzieć, że przywykłem do tego widoku, ale  widziałem podobny obraz. Którego szczerze nienawidziłem.

Instynktownie moje ręce powędrowały pod jej kolana i na jej drobne plecy. Nie czułem z jej strony jakiegokolwiek oporu, więc podniosłem ją, po czym podszedłem do łóżka i usiadłem na nim.

Małe ciało, które trzymałem teraz delikatnie, skuliło się w moich objęciach, trzymając się kurczowo mojej koszulki. Przytuliłem ją do siebie mocniej, bo czułem, że właśnie tego potrzebuje.

Moja dłoń zaczęła robić małe kółka na jej plecach. Z chwili na chwilę czułem, że to ją uspokaja. Po niecałej godzinie oddychała spokojnie, śpiąc.

Chciałem ją położyć w łóżku, ale nawet przez sen ściskała moją koszulkę tak mocno, że nie mogłem jej od siebie odczepić. Przeniosłem więc nas obojga trochę bliżej przodu łóżka, odwijając jednocześnie kołdrę i przekręciłem nas tak by moja głowa spoczęła na poduszkach. Podwinąłem nogi do połowy, tworząc tym samym z siebie ciasną przestrzeń, gdzie mogła czuć się bezpiecznie. Leżała teraz na mojej klatce i brzuchu, jednak była tak lekka, że w cale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Przykryłem ją częścią kołdry, by było jej ciepło, ponieważ czułem, że jej dłonie i stopy są zimne jak kostki lodu.

Po raz kolejny była w moich objęciach, ale dopiero teraz poczułem jej waniliowo-cytrusowy zapach. Brodą, którą lekko opierałem na jej głowie, czułem jej lekko wilgotne włosy, co oznaczało, że jeszcze niedawno była w kąpieli.

Kiedy w pokoju przestało być cokolwiek słychać, zacząłem zastanawiać się, co takiego mogło się stać tej biednej istocie.

Pod wpływem długich rozmyślań, układania wszystkiego w głowie i ciszy jaka wypełniała pokój, zasnąłem.

* * *

Obudził mnie odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi łazienki tuż obok mojej głowy. Zaraz potem usłyszałem włączoną wodę pod prysznicem.

Otworzyłem oczy. Leżałem na łóżku sam. Przeniosłem nogi na podłogę i przetarłem oczy ziewając.

Spojrzałem w kąt, gdzie stał znów wózek z jedzeniem. Podszedłem do niego cicho i podniosłem metalową pokrywę. Trzy talerze, jedynym tkniętym był ten z sałatą, pół talerza rukoli, oliwek i pomidorków to jedyne co dzisiaj zjadła. Pozostałe rzeczy, typu grzanki, jajecznica, czy nawet szklanka z sokiem, były nietknięte. Zakryłem wszystko i obróciłem się twarzą do pokoju.

Pod ławką na podłodze znalazłem swoje własne śniadanie, które zostawiłem tam, gdy przyszedłem do pokoju. Usiadłem na rogu łóżka, wziąłem do ręki papierową torebkę z bułką i zacząłem jeść. Chwilę później już jej nie było, tak samo jak wieloowocowego soku, który wypiłem prawie że duszkiem.

Nie wiedziałem co mam ze sobą zrobić, więc wyjąłem telefon z kieszeni i zacząłem się nim bawić. Wciskałem mały klawisz u góry, wpisywałem hasło, blokowałem telefon z powrotem i tak w kółko. Jej kąpiel trwała niemalże wieki. Zwróciłem uwagę na godzinę na wyświetlaczu - dochodziła piąta.

Przypomniałem sobie po chwili, że gdy spała na mnie, jej włosy były wilgotne. Co robiła znowu pod prysznicem? Mogłem się tylko domyślać, ale miałem nadzieję, że jestem w błędzie.

Zerwałem się z łóżka i doszedłem do drzwi łazienki. Nie mogłem jednak usłyszeć niczego, prócz wody obijającej się o kafelki. Zapukałem lekko.

"Wszystko w porządku?" Spytałem głośno, jednak delikatnym tonem. Znów brak odpowiedzi. "Jeżeli się nie odezwiesz to wejdę." Miałem nadzieję, że usłyszę cokolwiek. Po kilku minutach bez odzewu postanowiłem wejść. Miałem szczęście, że nie było w nich blokady od wewnątrz.

Przekręciłem klamkę i popchnąłem drzwi. A jednak.

Jej koszulka i spodnie leżały na środku podłogi. Dopiero po chwili znalazłem ją wzrokiem. Siedziała bezwładnie w samej bieliźnie przy otwartym sedesie, oparta o ścianę, zakrywając usta dużym, białym ręcznikiem, z drugą ręką owiniętą wokół talii. Włosy miała spięte, a oczy zamknięte. Znowu płakała.

Początkowo zastygłem, jednak po chwili podszedłem do półki z czystymi ręcznikami i szlafrokami, wziąłem po jednym z nich i skierowałem się w jej stronę.

Jej nogi były chude, tak samo jak ramiona. Wszędzie wystające kości, które rzucały się w oczy jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, gdy była ubrana. Jedynym pytaniem jakie powtarzałem w myślach to  _dlaczego?_

Nie patrząc na zawartość, zamknąłem sedes i spuściłem wodę. Obok niego znalazłem szklankę, do połowy wypełnioną wodą. Prysznic nadal był włączony, przed jego zgaszeniem zamoczyłem lekko ręcznik, który trzymałem.

Podszedłem do niej i ukucnąłem. Bez żadnego problemu i oporu z jej strony, odjąłem ręcznik, który trzymała przy jej twarzy. Wytarłem ją z łez, resztek śliny, czy nawet krwi, dokładnie, nie omijając ani cala jej twarzy. Nie zauważyłem czegokolwiek przypominającego treści żołądka, ale szybko przypomniałem sobie, że nie zjadła dzisiaj zbyt wiele. W ogóle mało jadła.

"Boże, co ty zrobiłaś..." wyszeptałem bardziej do siebie. Mimo zachowania zewnętrznego spokoju, w moim umyśle trwała burza. Jednak jak na dwa dni stało się za dużo, a w szczególności złego.

Założyłem na nią powoli puchaty szlafrok, później zaniosłem do łóżka. Wszystko robiłem delikatnie, bo wydawało mi się, że bardzo łatwo dało się ją zepsuć. Przez to jak mało było w niej samej, dawało wrażenie nadmiernej kruchości tego małego ciała.

Kiedy była pod kołdrą, resztkami sił obrociła się na brzuch, a jej twarz utonęła w poduszkach. Wyglądała na wycieńczoną I w cale się nie dziwiłem.

Usiadłem obok niej na kołdrze i zacząłem gładzić jej plecy, ponieważ chciałem, żeby zasnęła. Przekręciła głowę i spojrzała na mnie swoimi zmęczonymi oczami. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdołała.

"Nic nie mów, porozmawiamy później," odparłem szybko, gdy domyśliłem się, że ma zdarte gardło "oczywiście jeżeli będziesz chciała." Przytaknęła i zamknęła oczy.

Z moich ust zaczęła wydobywać się melodia, a później słowa. Śpiewałem jej piosenkę, jednak cicho, tak żeby nie przeszkadzała jej zasnąć.

_"Come on skinny love just last the year_

_To pour a little salt we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right in this moment, this order's tall_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_In the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different "kind"_

_I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

_Come on skinny love what happened here_

_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full; so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_Now all your love is wasted?_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_Now I'm breaking at the bridges_

_And at the end of all your lies_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?"_

* * *

**_PW: Veronica_ **

Uklęknął obok mnie i zaczął o coś pytać. Mój mózg nie był w stanie wyłapać żadnych konkretnych słów. Znowu.

W pewnym momencie chciał wstać, lecz sięgnęłam jego nadgarstka i złapałam lekko, prosząc przy tym by został. Nie chciałam być teraz sama. Widać właśnie było jak samodzielnie radziłam sobie z własnym umysłem. A właściwie jak tego nie umiałam.

Urwałam swój pusty wzrok i przeniosłam go na jego zielone oczy. Był wystraszony. Na jego miejscu też bym była, gdybym znalazła jakąś wariatkę z napadem, leżącą na podłodze jak warzywo.

Chwilę później przyciskał mnie do siebie, siedząc na moim łóżku, gładząc mnie po plecach. Zaczęłam słuchać jego szybko bijącego serca, które powoli zwalniając, uśpiło mnie.

* * *

Tym razem nie zapamiętałam żadnego snu. Obudziłam się leżąc na nim skulona, przykryta kołdrą. Odchyliłam głowę by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Spał.

Zsunęłam się z niego ostrożnie, by przypadkiem go nie obudzić. Wstałam i podeszłam do wózka z jedzeniem. Wyjęłam spod pokrywy szklankę z mlekiem i poszłam do łazienki.

Do spływu umywalki wylałam zawartość, wypłukałam naczynie i napełniam letnią wodą. Wypiłam całą szklankę i szybko napełniłam ją znowu.

Przy czwartej zaczynałam mieć opory, więc po jej dokończeniu zamknęłam drzwi, włączyłam prysznic i zdjęłam koszulkę oraz spodnie. Uklęknęłam przed otwartym sedesem.

Piątej wypiłam już tylko pół.

Zasłużyłam.

* * *

Patrzył się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Byłam prawie pewna, że zaraz się odwróci i odejdzie. Oglądanie kogokolwiek w takim stanie na pewno nie należało do przyjemnych czynności.

Jednak był tu nadal. Był i opiekował się.  _Dlaczego?_

Kiedy zostałam przez niego przeniesiona do łóżka chciałam go o to zapytać, ale straciłam głos. Zostałam przez niego uciszona.

"Nic nie mów, porozmawiamy później, oczywiście jeżeli będziesz chciała." Przytaknęłam jedynie i zamknęłam oczy.

Zaczął śpiewać mi jakąś piosenkę, która stała się moją kołysanką.

* * *

Po raz kolejny nie śniło mi się nic, a przynajmniej niczego nie pamiętałam. I dobrze.

Za oknem było już ciemno, dużo dzisiaj spałam... Obróciłam się z brzucha na plecy. Znowu byłam sama. Zapaliłam lapę sojącą przy łóżku, nie wychodząc z niego.

Na wierzchu pościeli znalazłam zapisaną kartkę, którą wzięłam do ręki i zaczęłam czytać.

_"Musiałem wyjść_

_Wrócę rano._

_H._

_P.S. Zostawiłem ci mój laptop gdybyś się nudziła_

_P.S. 2 W razie czego dzwoń, 'H'_

_P.S. 3 Nie rób głupot_ "

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, szukając wzrokiem jego własności. Spojrzałam na podłogę przy łóżku z jednej i drugiej strony. Znalazłam go po prawej stronie, razem z moim telefonem na jego wierzchu. Obok leżał kabel do zasilania.

Wzięłam wszystko w ręce i położyłam na kołdrze. Komputer był w miarę cienki, matowy, srebrny. Otworzyłam go, a ten od razu się uruchomił.

Bez hasła zalogowałam się na jedyne konto i ukazał mi się pulpit z rysunkiem motyla i z jakimś ładnie napisanym tekstem u góry. Nie przyglądałam się zbyt długo, włączyłam przeglądarkę. Co dalej? Nigdy nie bawiłam się w żadne portale społecznościowe i właściwie mało czasu spędzałam w internecie. Przeglądanie ograniczało się właściwie do sprawdzania informacji by odrabić lekcje. To nie tak, że nie umiałam korzystać z internetu czy komputera, ale nigdy mnie do tego nie ciągnęło. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałam czytać książki. W domu miałam ich całe mnóstwo... Dom.

Otworzyłam wyszukiwarkę i... Miałam już zacząć wpistwać "One Direction", kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że Harry'emu podobało się, że nic o nim nie wiedziałam. I poprzestańmy na tym, może sam mi wszystko kiedyś opowie.

Otworzyłam iTunes w poszukiwaniu jego muzyki. Znalazłam jej mnóstwo, zaczęłam odtwarzać. Zostawiłam laptopa na pościeli i powędrowałam do mojej torby. Wyjęłam z niej gruby szkicownik, kilka ołówków i gumkę do ścierania. Był nowy, niezarysowany, kupiony gdzieś podczas podróży. Poprzedni zostawiłam w domu, do połowy zapełniony, twarzami... Dom.

Od dziecka posiadałam nieźle rozwiniętą pamięć fotograficzną, jednak co zabawne nie tyczyło się to twarzy. Znalazłam jednak sposób. Pamiętałam zawsze szczegóły, a nie całość, dlatego musiałam je rysować, by je zapamiętać. Ilu ludzi zapamiętywałam, tyle twarzy musiałam narysować. Czasem nawet po kilka razy.

Otworzyłam notes na pierwszej stronie, doginając okładkę tak, by się nie otwierała. Była to zawsze moja ulubiona czynność w procesie zakładania kolejnych szkicowników. A miałam ich naprawdę dużo, zważywszy na to, że miałam już prawie osiemnaście lat i wiele znajomości za sobą. Nie aż tyle ile przeciętna osoba w moim wieku, ale zawsze to było coś.

Wzięłam do ręki najbardziej miękki ołówek jaki miałam i zaczęłam rysować twarz po raz pierwszy. Po raz pierwszy to znaczy niedokładnie. Chodziło mi o nieregularne linie, a były to właściwie bardziej smugi na papierze.

Muzyka w tle mnie odprężała, była wyciszająca, spokojna. Większość piosenek słyszałam po raz pierwszy, dzięki temu skupiałam się na nich mniej, a więcej myślałam o twarzy, która z rysunku na rysunek, przechodząc do twardszych ołówków, cieńszych i dokładniejszych kresek, stawała się coraz bardziej wyraźna. 

Skończyłam kilka godzin później, z około dwudziestoma zapełnionymi kartkami. Na każdej znajdowało się kilka twarzy, z różnych profilów, z różnymi minami jakie zdołałam zapamiętać przez te dwa dni. Dwa długie dni.

Spojrzałam na godzinę na laptopie i okazało się, że jest już po północy. Moje oczy piekły okropnie, więc postanowiłam znowu pójść spać. 

Zamknęłam laptopa, szkicownik, przeniosłam wszystko z powrotem na podłogę, zgasiłam światło i poszłam spać. Nie było to trudne, bo przez ostatnie kilka godzin wytężałam umysł, by jak układankę złożyć jege twarz w poprawną całość, co było dla mnie naprawdę trudne. A jednak zrobiłam to.

* * *

Otworzyłam oczy i leżąc na boku zobaczyłam przez okno Los Angeles, piękne ogromne miasto. Sądząc po małej ilości słońca, było wcześnie, ósma, może dziewiąta. Spojrzałam nieco w bok i ujrzałam chłopaka z czekoladowymi włosami układającymi się w fale, siedzącego na końcu mojego łóżka. Jego wzrok spoczywał na mnie.

"Dzień dobry" powiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem.

"Nudzi ci się, że tu znowu jesteś?" Spytałam zaspanym głosem.

"Obiecałem, więc jestem." Uśmiechnął się przy tym szczerze.

"W takim razie dzień dobry. Idę wziąć prysznic." Zaczęłam zwlekać się z łóżka, ale zobaczyłam, że mój towarzysz zamarł. "Tylko prysznic." Powtórzyłam, a on przytaknął na znak, że mi wierzy.

Z mojej torby wzięłam czyste ubrania i powędrowałam do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zajęłam szlafrok i bieliznę, kładąc ją na środku podłogi, zwracając przy tym uwagę, że rzeczy z wczoraj ułożone były w koszu na pranie, to znowu on... Porządnie mu się nudzi.

Spojrzałam na siebie w lustrze, jednak szybko się odwróciłam i weszłam pod prysznic włączając wodę. Zaczęłam się myć, kiedy w głowie zaczęły roić mi się pytania, na które nie umiałam znaleźć dobrej odpowiedzi. Coraz bardziej zaczęło mnie nutować sam fakt obecności Harry'ego w moim pokoju. Co tu robił, właściwie dlaczego akurat ja, po co wrócił.

"Wszystko dobrze?" usłyszałam zza drzwi.

Znalazłam siebie z rękami wokół siebie, stojąc wyprostowaną. Uświadomiłam sobie, że drapię swój prawy bok lewą ręką.

"Cholera..." wyszeptałam. "Tak." Odpowiedziałam na tyle głośno, by usłyszał.

"Na pewno? Jesteś tam już ponad pół godziny." Usłyszałam. Pół godziny? Myślenie rzeczywiście mnie pochłonęło.

"Na pewno. Już wychodzę."

Wyłączyłam wodę gdy upewniłam się, że moje włosy są całkowicie wypłukane. Wytrałam się i ubrałam czystą bieliznę, osuszyłam lekko głowę. W lustrze zauważyłam, że rozdrapałam swoje prawe biodro do krwi. Znowu? Myślałam, że już tego nie robię. Wycierałam ranę ręcznikiem dotąd, aż przestało się z niej sączyć. Brudny materiał wrzuciłam do kosza przeznaczonego na brudne ręczniki, czy szlafroki.

Umyłam zęby starając nie patrzeć się na swoje odbicie, widziałam, że wyglądam źle.

Naciągnęłam na nogi jasnoniebieskie, dopasowane jeansy, do tego ubrałam jak zwykle białą koszulkę bez rękawków i byłam gotowa wrócić do pokoju.

"Mogę skorzystać z toalety?" spytał, gdy wychodziłam z łazienki.

"Oczywiście." Odparłam schodząc mu z drogi. 

Z torby wyjęłam moją owalną szczotkę i zaczęłam rozczesywać włosy i robiłam to dotąd, aż Harry nie wyszedł z łazienki. Patrzyłam się gdzieś w przestrzeń, ciesząc się przyjemnym uczuciem, jakie dawało lekkie ciągnięcie włosów. Kątem oka zauważyłam chłopaka, który stał w drzwiach.

Spojrzałam na niego i zobaczyłam jego poważną minę, może trochę zdenerwowaną. Od razu zrzedła mi mina i wyprostowałam się. O co mu chodzi? Podszedł do mnie szybko i złapał za koszulkę przy moim prawym biodrze, gdzie widniała czerwona kropka, cholera. Podciągnął ją lekko do góry i zajrzał pod materiał. Wyprostował się od razu i spojrzał mi w oczy. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to teraz leżałabym martwa. Sięgnął do kieszeni swoich spodni i wręczył mi klucz do swojego apartamentu.

"Idziesz teraz do mnie." Odrzekł sucho i groźnie. Wydawało mi się w tej chwili, że jego oczy zmieniły kolor na ciemniejszy, dosłownie.

"Ale-" Nie zdążyłam się wytłumaczyć, a on przerwał mi.

"Natychmiast." Dodał takim samym tonem głosu. "Zaraz przyjdę." Nie stawiałam oporu, trudno było się mu teraz sprzeciwić. Wyszłam z pokoju i posłusznie skierowałam się do klatki schodowej, by dostać się na jedenaste piętro, a później do właściwych drzwi. Pięć minut zajęło mi dostanie się do jego salonu. Stałam tak w ciszy, w lekko zaciemnionym pokoju, na przeciwko mnie znajdowały się okna rozciągające się na całej szerokości ściany, jednak słońce było po drugiej stronie budynku.

Nie czekałam dłużej niż piętnaście minut, gdy przyszedł... Z moją torbą. Zamarszczyłam brwi i już otworzyłam usta by spytać dlaczego ma moją torbę, ale uciął mnie kolejnym poleceniem.

"Do łazienki." Nie czekał długo. Cisnął moją torbę na podłogę i pociągnął mnie za nadgarstek do pierwszych drzwi po prawo. Zapalił światło i znaleźliśmy się w wielkiej łazience z dużą, zabudowaną wanną po prawo, na przeciwko niej na lewej ścianie znajdowało się ogromne lustro, a po środku niego przyczepione były dwie umywalki. Prysznic znajdował się w lewym rogu na przeciwko mnie, a w prawym za krótką ścianką sedes. Natomiast po środku było dużo wolnej przestrzeni, ta łazienka była przynajmniej dwa razy większa niż moja.

Podszedł do wysokiej szafki, która znajdowała się w ostatnim wolnym rogu tego pomieszczenia, po lewo przy drzwiach. Wyjął z niej jakieś pudełko średniej wielkości, ciągle trzymając mnie za nadgarstek. Pociągnął mnie w przeciwną stronę pomieszczenia, usiadł na szerokiej krawędzi wanny, puścił mnie i położył pudełko obok siebie, otworzył je i okazało się, że jest to apteczka. Zaczęłam rozmasowywać miejsce gdzie wcześniej mnie trzymał. Muszę przyznać, że ma naprawdę mocny uścisk. Spojrzał na to co robię.

"Przepraszam..." Powiedział, jednak jego głos był już spokojniejszy, cichy. Ustawił mnie przed sobą. "Przytrzmaj tak koszulkę" Dodał, podnosząc materiał w miejscu zadrapania. Wykonałam jego polecenie, a on wziął jedną z mniejszych kawałków gazy, zamoczył ją pod bierzącą wodą i zaczął przemywać ranę. Na szczęście nie bolało tak bardzo, jednak wzdrygnęłam się, gdy poczułam jego palce na mojej skórze. Momentalnie cofnął rękę i spojrzał na moją twarz. Skinęłam głową lekko na znak, że może kontynuować.

"Będzie blizna..." Mruknął pod nosem.

"Nie pierwsza..." Odparłam bez namysłu. Spojrzał na mnie zmartwionymi oczami. "Drapię się od dziecka... To taki nawyk jak się denerwuję." 

"A czym się tak denerwujesz?" Zmarszył brwi i kontynuował obmywanie zadrapań.

"Właściwie to sama nie wiem..." Co było prawdą. Powinnam czuć się bezpiecznie... Może jednak nie?

W jednej chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że tak naprawdę boję się być znowu sama. Odkąd wyjechałam z domu, z dnia na dzień moje zachowanie stawało się coraz gorsze, niszczyłam samą siebie. Kiedy poznałam tego zielonookiego chłopaka przypomniałam sobie kim byłam jeszcze tak niedawno. Dzięki niemu chciałam znowu być sobą.

Jednak. Mogę tylko marzyć o tym, by nasza znajomość trwała długo. Kiedy dowie się o mnie wszystkiego, odejdzie bez słowa. Bo przecież każdy tak robi.

Z drugiej strony powinien odejść już wczoraj. Dlaczego wrócił? Dlaczego składa obietnice i je spełnia? Dlaczego widziałam przejęcie w jego oczach? Dlaczego teraz robi mi opatrunek? 

Powinien zostawić mnie na podłodze w moim pokoju, powinien to zrobić kiedy znalazł mnie w łazience, powinien wyjść gdy pierwszy raz podniósł moją koszulkę. 

Kiedy o tym wszystim myślałam, skończył przyklejać plastrem bezopatrunkowym większy kawałek gazy. Jego palce opuściły moją skórę i zaczął chować wszystko pozostałe z powrotem do apteczki. 

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale moje oczy zaszły łzami. Czy zawsze muszę być beksą? Starałam się uspokoić, ale znowu ścisnęło mi się serce, miałam problem by wziąć oddech.

Zwróciłam na siebie uwagę. Odwrócił głowę od pakowanego pudełka. Zakryłam oczy swoim ramieniem i chciałam się obrócić jednak poczułam, że trzyma mnie za lewe biodro.

"Co się dzieje?" Usłyszałam, że wstaje. "Dlaczego płaczesz?" Odjął moją rękę od twarzy i spojrzał mi w oczy. Był zmartwiony. Dlaczego zmartwiony? Powinieneś być zdegustowany taką płaczliwą kreaturą jak ja.

"B-bo odejdziesz..." Wyszeptałam. Może źle, że to powiedziałam.

"Nigdzie się nie wybieram." Starał się mnie przekonać, jednak słyszałam to kłamstwo już tysiące razy. Westchnęłam ciężko.

"Każdy tak mówi..." Zacisnęłam mocno powieki, a z moich oczu poprłynęły dwie większe, słone krople. Jego ręka opuściła mój bok. Odchodzi? Na pewno to robi. 

Moje myśli ucichły gdy poczułam jego ramiona wokół mojej talii, gdy poczułam że mnie uniósł i wynosi do salonu, siada na kanapie podwijając przy tym moje nogi. Ucichły gdy znowu siedziałam na jego kolanach, gdy mnie nie puszczał.

To było coś nowego. Coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czułam. Niczego nie rozumiałam.

"Dlaczego...?" Spytałam cicho.

"Bo cię rozumiem..." Wyprostowałam się by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Uśmiechał się lekko, patrząc się gdzieś w przestrzeń.

Siedzieliśmy akurat tak, że mogłam oprzeć się plecami o wysoki podłokietnik, by móc przy tym patrzeć na jego twarz i szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwować smutny spokój jaki z niego emanował.


	5. Zostań

"Wróćmy może do wczorajszego dnia." Przełamał ciszę, która panowała w całym apartamencie przez dobre kilka minut. Popatrzył się na mnie niepewnie.

"Mhm." Zgodziłam się, mimo że nie podobał mi się ten pomysł.

"Mam na razie tylko jedno pytanie. Od kiedy masz problem z jedzeniem?"

"Jaki problem?" Zwróciłam się twarzą w jego stronę.

"No tak..." Spuścił wzrok na chwilę. "Chodzi mi o to, że mało jesz." Chciałam wstać, ale on ciągle mnie obejmując, nie rozluźnił uścisku. Nie wyrywałam się, bo wiedziałam, że i tak nie wygram.

"S-skąd wiesz, że mało jem...?" Może widział mój wózek z jedzeniem?

"Widać." Słucham?

Zaczęłam kręcić głową z niedowierzania. Nie powinien tak kłamać. Miałam powiedzieć, żeby przestał żartować, bo to nie jest śmieszne, ale po raz kolejny mnie uciął.

"Nie chcę nawet słyszeć, że jesteś gruba. Od kiedy?" Nie dawał za wygraną, a ja nie chciałam kłamać.

"Odkąd wyjechałam z domu." Boże, chciałam się schować.

"Czyli?" Kilka chwil walczyłam ze sobą, by podjąć decyzję czy mu powiedzieć.

"Ponad trzy tygodnie..." Odpowiedziałam prawie że bezgłośnie. Jednak on usłyszał, bo zaraz potem na chwilę przestał oddychać. Kolejna cisza. Świdrująca w uszach, przenikająca cały umysł cisza.

"Zjedzmy śniadanie" Zaproponował, zmieniając temat. Uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjaźnie.

"Nie jestem głodna-"

"Kiedy ostatni raz coś zjadłaś?" Tym razem był poważny, może lekko zdenerwowany. Zaczęłam wpatrywać się we własne kolana. Było mi wstyd?

"Nie pamiętam-"

"To ci przypomnę. Wczoraj rano. Czyli minęła już ponad doba."

Podniósł się, razem ze mną na rękach, przeszedł w stronę kuchni i posadził mnie na jednym z krzeseł przy wyspie, na przeciwko dużego okna z widokiem na miasto i ocean. Dziwiło mnie, że co rusz gdzieś mnie przenosił i robił to bez żadnego problemu. Pamiętam, że zazwyczaj w moim 'poprzednim życiu' jak ktoś - zazwyczaj jakiś chłopak - próbował to zrobić to zawsze twierdził, że jestem 'tylko trochę ciężka', co naprawdę oznaczało że 'jesteś bardzo ciężka, ale muszę ci udowodnić, że nie jestem ciotą i pokazać jaki jestem silny', a później nie próbował nigdy więcej. Harry natomiast robił to ciągle, tak jakbym ważyła nie więcej niż pięć kilo. Musiał być naprawdę bardzo silny. Jednak widziałam go ciągle w ubraniach zakrywających praktycznie całe jego ciało, więc nie mogłam tego ocenić. Dzisiaj na przykład miał na sobie biały t-shirt a na to jasnozieloną koszulę, czarne długie spodnie.

Z papierowej torby, która stała przede mną, wyjął dużą ilość różnych owoców. Podszedł do zlewu i umył ręce, następnie z szafki na wysokości jego oczu wyjął dużą, szklaną misę, postawił ją na blacie wyspy. Duży, płaski talerz, który wydobył z innej górnej szafki, postawił obok misy, robiąc sobie tym samym miejsce do pracy.

"Czy jest tu coś czego nie lubisz?" Spytał mnie opierając się wyprostowanymi rękoma o blat.

"Nie lubię świeżych ananasów..." Wskazałam nosem na duży owoc z palemką na jego czubku.

"A ze słodkiej zalewy?" Podniósł jedną brew. Zrobił zabawną minę i uśmiechnęłam się szczerze.

"Lubię." Kiwnęłam przy tym głową.

"Tak się składa, że mam również takie!" Wrócił do papierowej torby, sięgnął do niej i z rozmachem wyciągnął puszkę.

"To nie ta..." Przyjrzał się dokładniej etykiecie. "Ach brzoskwinie!" Odwrócił się do mnie na pięcie mrużąc oczy w zastanowieniu. Starał się mnie teraz rozśmieszyć i naprawdę mu się udało. "Też się przydadzą... Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko."

"Nie mam" Odpowiedziałam szybko.

Wyjął z torby ananasy, których wcześniej szukał i postawił obie puszki obok reszty składników.

"Proszę państwa, dzisiejszym daniem jakie przygotuję będzie sałatka owocowa." Powiedział, udając, że poza mną jest z nami cała publiczność. Zaczął obierać owoce, a później kroić je na talerzu, podśpiewując sobie pod nosem jakąś melodię.

"Znasz to?" zaczął śpiewać głośniej, że mogłam usłyszeć dokładnie tekst i melodię.

_"Her name is Noel_

_I have a dream about her_

_She rings my bell_

_I got gym class in half an hour_

_And oh how she rocks_

_In keds and tube socks_

_But she doesn't know who I am..."_

Jego głos był tak inny od każdego jaki słyszałam w swoim życiu. Kiedy wydobywał z siebie melodię, jego ton nie był już taki głęboki i niski jak wtedy gdy mówił, przynajmniej w tej piosence. Nadal słyszałam jednak jego charakterystyczną lekką chrypę.

"Oczywiście, że znam." Jak można tego nie znać?

"To śpiewaj ze mną!" Kontynuował.  _"And she doesn't give a damn about me..."_

"Nie umiem śpiewać!" Obruszyłam się. Szczerze mówiąc, dawno tego nie robiłam.

"Jasne. Chcesz się wykręcić bo nie znasz słów!" Zaczął się ze mną droczyć.

"W cale nie!" Broniłam się, by się nie upokorzyć. Miałam w zwyczaju, że nie robię rzeczy, których nie umiem. Może jednak mogłam ten jeden raz zrobić wyjątek?

_"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me!"_

"Widzisz? Pięknie śpiewasz!" Ściągnęłam brwi lekko je unosząc, bo myślałam, że żartuje. On jednak zaczął śpiewać dalszą część.

_"Her boyfriend's a dick_

_He brings a gun to school_

_And he'd simply kick_

_My ass if he knew the truth..."_

 Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę, ale ten nie zamierzał przestawać, ciągle krojąc owoce. Chwilę później dołączyłam do niego, tworząc z nim duet. Mój głos nie umywał się do jego, ale nawet fajnie brzmiało, gdy harmonijnie zmieniał melodię.

_"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Oh yeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin'..."_

* * *

Przez cały posiłek, który jedliśmy wspólnie, przyglądał mi się bacznie. Czyżby właśnie zaczynał mnie pilnować? Kiedy zjadłam pół dużego talerza sałatki, którą zrobił z bananów, pomarańczy, brzoskwiń, ananasów, mango i truskawek, on miał już pusty talerz i rozpoczął kolejną rozmowę.

"Czy często... hm... robisz tak jak wczoraj? W sensie, po jedzeniu?" Dobierał słowa najostrożniej jak potrafił. Jego wzrok utkwił gdzieś w przestrzeni.

"Nie" Powiedziałam szczerze. Pokiwał lekko głową. "Właściwie nigdy..." Dodałam ciszej.

"Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego to zrobiłaś?"

"Bo zasłużyłam." Odparłam, było to dla mnie oczywiste. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Spojrzał na mnie i już wiedziałam, że on nie ma pojęcia o czym mówię. No tak, mój umysł jest dziwnym miejscem.

"Dlaczego...? Za co?" Zdumiał się.

Co mam mu powiedzieć? Że staram się go odtrącić swoim zachowaniem, bo nie zasługuję na jakikolwiek szacunek ani pomoc, o którą z drugiej strony tak bardzo prosiłam? Moją duszę rozdzierały dwie 'ja', tak różne od siebie. Miałam mu powiedzieć, że nie mogę ze sobą wytrzymać, bo czuję się źle, że robię mu kłopot? Nie chciałam rozmawiać na ten temat. Już za dużo o mnie wiedział, a im więcej tego było, tym większa była możliwość, że szybciej postanowi odejść.

"Nienawidzę siebie..." Mruknęłam pod nosem, szybko zsunęłam się z wysokiego krzesła i pobiegłam do łazienki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Na klamce znalazłam blokadę i szybko ją przekręciłam, by nie mógł dostać się do środka. Usłyszałam jego szybki krok i zaraz później próbował otworzyć drzwi, jednak kręcił klamką na marne. Odsunęłam się od drzwi i skuliłam się na podłodze przy ścianie. 

"Nie zadam już żadnego pytania, obiecuję. Tylko otwórz." Nie odpowiadałam, mimo że układ, który proponował był dobry. Usłyszałam, że oparł się o ściankę przy drzwiach i zsunął się po niej na podłogę. Nastała cisza. Będzie tak czekał?

Minęło kilkanaście minut, zanim znowu usłyszałam jego głos.

"Wiesz... Też miałem... Gorsze etapy w moim życiu..." Po tonie jakim mówił można było zauważyć, że ze sobą walczy. Podeszłam do drzwi żeby lepiej go słyszeć. "... Zawsze byłem inny... Z tego powodu wielu ludzi mnie upokarzało... A ja nie potrafiłem być obojętny..." Usłyszałam, że ciężko westchnął. "Nadal nie jestem obojętny." Dokończył.

Odblokowałam zamek i wyszłam z łazienki. Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem. Bo przecież przy mnie wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego człowieka. Okazało się jednak, że nie jest tak do końca. Odwzajemnił wzrok. Starał się lekko uśmiechnąć, ale jego zielone oczy były smutne.

Spojrzałam przed siebie, gdzie znajdowało się trochę wolnego miejsca przed drzwiami frontowymi, które można było umownie uznać za przedpokój, tuż na środku podłogi zauważyłam swoją torbę, przypominając sobie, że to on ją tu przyniósł.

"Dlaczego zabrałeś moją torbę?" Machnęłam ręką w stronę moich rzeczy.

"Od dzisiaj śpisz tutaj. Mam tu kilka sypialni. " Odparł jakby to było nic wielkiego.

"Nie mogę-"

"Będę ci pomagać." Zaczęłam kręcić głową w niezgodzie z tym co mówi. Rzeczywiście potrzebowałam wsparcia, lecz na to nie zasługiwałam, nie od niego. Nie miałam zamiaru psuć mu humoru, marnować jego wysiłku i czasu. Był wspaniałą osobą i nie byłam w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że mogłabym zatruć mu życie. A czy właściwie już tego nie robię? Cholera. Pieprzona ja.

"Nie potrzebuję od ciebie żadnej pomocy." Podczas tej wypowiedzi podniosłam szybko moją torbę i równie szybko dotarłam do drzwi. Dążącymi rękoma zaczęłam przesuwać łańcuszek, by go odbezpieczyć, a następnie móc wyjść. Jednak zanim skończyłam się z tym szarpać, Harry dobiegł do mnie i całym swoim ciałem oparł się o drzwi, tak, że był tuż przede mną, nie mając szans by opuścić to miejsce. Łańcuszek wreszcie zwolnił się i zaczęłam szarpać za klamkę. Moje działania były bezsensowne, ale nie umiałam teraz odpuścić, musiałam odejść, nie mogę tu być. Chłopak złapał mnie za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie, w ten sposób, abym nie mogła nimi ruszać. Moja nienawiść rosła z minuty na minutę, patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy.

"Nigdzie nie idziesz. Zostajesz tutaj. Potrzebujesz tego bardziej niż ci się wydaje." Jego głos, miękki i głęboki, starając się mnie uspokajać, gdy szarpałam się by się uwolnić. Nie wytrzymałam.

"Może jestem chora na głowę, ale nie chcę być twoim problem! Zapomnij o mnie, o tych dwóch dniach spędzonych razem, zapomnij, że istnieję! Tak będzie lepiej dla nas obojga! Ty będziesz żył swoim życiem, a ja nie przywiążę się znowu i nie będzie tak bolało kiedy odejdziesz!" Krzyczałam do niego przez łzy. Całe moje ciało trzęsło się przez emocje, które mnie przepełniały.

"Pozwól, że sam będę decydował o tym, co mam robić. A ja już postanowiłem." Powiedział głośno i dobitnie, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego ani na sekundę.

"Dlaczego..." Chciałam uciec, skulić, ukryć się. W moim życiu zawsze tak sobie radziłam, z problemami, ze strachem, nikt nigdy nie chciał mi pomóc. Albo nikt niczego nie zauważał. Nikt się nie przejmował. Ta sytuacja była dla mnie nowa, inna.

"Ponieważ  _potrafię_  ci pomóc. Tylko musisz tego  _bardzo_  chcieć."

Puścił moje nadgarstki, skierował się w stronę kanap i usiadł na jednej, czekając co zrobię. Już miałam sięgnąć do klamki, ale zatrzymałam swoją rękę tuż przed nią.

"Myślisz, że naprawdę umiałbyś...?" Odezwała się ta połowa mnie, która bardzo tego pragnęła. Odwróciłam się, żeby na niego popatrzeć.

"Tak."

Patrzyliśmy na siebie długo. Stałam wyprostowana z bagażem w ręku po środku przedpokoju. Oboje nie drgnęliśmy.

Słońce wspięło się już wysoko, jednak nadal w całym apartamencie był cień, a na skórze czuć było przyjemny chłód.

"Gdzie mam sypialnię...?" Spytałam, wsuwając łańcuszek w blokadzie na jego miejsce. Podniósł się prawie podskakując, podszedł do mnie zabierając bagaż z moich rąk i zaczął prowadzić w głąb apartamentu.

Patrząc od strony drzwi wejściowych, w prawej ścianie za wejściem do łazienki, ujrzałam długi, średnio szeroki, zaciemniony korytarz. Na jego końcu znajdowało się okno, dzięki czemu widziałam gdzie idę. Po prawej stronie dwie pary drzwi, po przeciwnej trzy. Teraz uświadomiłam sobie jak ogromne jest to miejsce, możliwe było że zajmowało co najmniej jedną trzecią całego piętra.

Doszliśmy do ostatnich drzwi po lewo i zatrzymaliśmy się.

"To twoja sypialnia, na przeciwko jest moja." Kiwnęłam głową, że zrozumiałam.

"A co z resztą?" Wskazałam na drzwi, które minęliśmy.

"Należą do moich przyjaciół, czasami tutaj przyjeżdżają." Wyjaśnił szybko.

Sięgnęłam do klamki i przekręciłam ją. Moim oczom ukazał się duży pokój, większy od mojego poprzedniego. Duże podwójne łóżko stało na samym środku. Jednak tak samo jak reszta mebli, było przykryte przezroczystą folią, na której widać było warstewkę kurzu. Dwa okna na dwóch ścianach były zasłonięte żaluzjami. Widać było, że tego pokoju dawno nikt nie odwiedzał.

"Za chwilę ma przyjść obsługa i to posprzątać." W tym momencie usłyszeliśmy pukanie, a właściwie walenie do głównych drzwi.

Harry postawił moją torbę w rogu pokoju i oboje wróciliśmy do przedpokoju. Ja poszłam usiąść na kanapie przed telewizorem, który chwilę później włączyłam pilotem znalezionym na stoliku, a Harry otworzył drzwi.

Do apartamentu wpadła średnio wysoka kobieta, na oko mająca ponad czterdzieści lat, ubrana w jasnoniebieski uniform, z białymi elementami. Jej długie, czarne włosy spięte były w niskiego koka, skórę miała opaloną, a rysy twarzy zdawały się być meksykańskie. Ciągnęła za sobą duży wózek z przeróżnymi środkami czystości i innym sprzętem do porządkowania.

"Dzisiaj tylko ostatni pokój, poproszę." Stał do mnie tyłem, ale z głosu można było wyczytać, że się uśmiechał. Kąciki ust kobiety powędrowały do góry.

"Masz gościa?" Zapytała niemalże promieniejąc. Harry obrócił się i wskazał mnie otwartą ręką.

"To Veronica" Pomachałam nieśmiale. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła jej mina zrzedła i z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami spojrzała na chłopaka. Ten natomiast  prawie niezauważalnie pokręcił przecząco głową. Zauważyłam to, mimo że chyba nie powinnam. Jej humor momentalnie powrócił. 

"Bardzo mi miło, jestem Martha." Odparła grzecznie i zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, razem z wózkiem zaszyła się w zaciemnionym korytarzu prowadzącym do mojego nowego pokoju. Dosłownie chwilę później usłyszeliśmy włączony odkurzacz.

 "Masz może ochotę na kawę?" Spytał nie ruszając się z miejsca. "Znam fajną kawiarnię, jest niedaleko stąd. Może wybralibyśmy się?"

"A mają kawę na wynos?" Przymrużyłam jedno oko.

"Chyba tak... Dlaczego pytasz?"

"Może mógłbyś mi przynieść jakąś tutaj? Na prawdę nie mam ochoty wychodzić w taką pogodę." Spoglądałam przez chwilę w stronę okna.

"A co nie tak jest tą pogodą?" Podążył za moim wzrokiem, z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy, po czym z powrotem zwrócił się do mnie. Podrapałam się lekko po karku unosząc kąciki brwi, przygryzając dolną wargę. Podniosłam na niego wzrok.

"Jestem uczulona na słońce..." Jego jedyną odpowiedzią było zdziwienie. Wyprostował się.

"To co ty robisz w Los Angeles?" Zapytał z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wytrzymałam oddech na chwilkę. Jednak upozorowałam, że to nic szczególnego. Nie odpowiedziałam, wzruszyłam jedynie ramionami, starając nie patrzeć mu się prosto w oczy. Westchnął. "Mocha?"

"Wystarczy americano."

"No to może latte..." Wykłócał się. "Lubisz?" Znowu zrobił tą śmieszną minę, mrużąc oczy, lekko pochylając głowę. Taką samą jak wtedy, gdy pytał czy dodać brzoskwinie do naszego śniadania.

"No... powiedzmy." Powiedziałam niby to od niechcenia, a zaraz po tym zaśmiałam się z jego zachowania.

"Cukier?" Doprecyzowywał.

"Zdecydowanie podwójny." Na tę odpowiedź uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

"Będę dosłownie za góra kwadrans." Wybiegł z apartamentu biorąc z wieszaka przy drzwiach czarną kurtkę.

Przed telewizorem minęło mi około dwudzieścia minut, Harry'ego nadal nie było. Dzięki temu, że nie oglądałam głośno, byłam w stanie usłyszeć, że odkurzacz przestał pracować. Moment później zobaczyłam Marthę wychodzącą z korytarza.

"Tak szybko?" Zdziwiłam się, jednocześnie dając do zrozumienia, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Ona rozpromieniła się i rozejrzała się po pokoju.

"A gdzie jest pan Harry?"  _Pan?_

"Wyszedł po kawę" Odwzajemniłam półuśmiech. Wydawała się być bardzo miłą osobą.

"Mogłabym o coś zapytać?" Miłą i nieśmiałą.

"Tak proszę." Odparłam kiwając lekko głową.

"Proszę mi wybaczyć moją niedorzeczną ciekawość, ale zastanawia mnie, jakie relacje państwa łączą? To znaczy panią i pana Harry'ego." Dobierała każde słowo z największą starannością, by tylko nie popełnić  _faux pas_.

"Właściwie to żadne." Martha ściągnęła brwi, dając znak, że niekoniecznie podoba się jej to co powiedziałam. Szybko uświadomiłam sobie, że brzmię jak 'panienka do towarzystwa'.

"To znaczy poznaliśmy się kilka dni temu..." Wciąż miała ten sam wyraz twarzy.

"O Boże to brzmi co najmniej źle!" Zewnętrzną stroną dłoni przykryłam swoje czoło.

"Postanowił się mną opiekować. Ubzdurał sobie, że jestem chorobliwie chuda!" Wybuchłam. Chcąc siebie usprawiedliwić z mieszkania u nieznajomego, wyznałam zbyt szybko i o wiele za dużo. Jej mięśnie wokół oczu rozluźniły się.

"Cały on..." Pokręciła głową lekko się uśmiechając.

"Często mu się coś wydaje czy-" Chciałam się upewnić.

"Jeżeli uważa, że potrzebuje pani pomocy, to znaczy, że tak jest." Wtrąciła od razu. "A on jest w stanie pani jej udzielić. Jak nikt inny dopełnia obietnic i nie rezygnuje ze swoich postanowień." Odparła poważnie. "Jeszcze raz przepraszam. A teraz jeżeli pani pozwoli..." Kobieta skierowała się do wyjścia i opuściła apartament.

Zostałam sama, myśląc o postaci jaką jest Harry. Czy naprawdę zamierza zostać? Może to jest kolejny sen, może tak naprawdę nadal jestem w pokoju 106 na dziesiątym piętrze, a wszystko co z nim związane nie miało miejsca? Od razu przypomniałam sobie incydent z windą i recepcjonistów, którzy patrzyli na mnie jak na zbiegłego pacjenta szpitala z drzwiami bez klamek. 

Chłopak z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami pojawił się przede mną znikąd.

"Veronica...?" Usłyszałam jego niepewny głos.

"Czy ja śnię?" Zwróciłam się w jego stronę i spytałam zbyt wile się nie zastanawiając. Zaśmiał się, stojąc przede mną z dwoma kubkami kawy w obu rękach.

 "Nie." Pokręcił głową nadal rozbawiony. "Proszę" Wręczył mi kubek. Swój postawił na stoliku przed telewizorem i zdjął z siebie czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, którą zabrał wcześniej ze sobą. Położył ją na drugim końcu kanapy i usiadł tuż obok mnie.

"Dziękuję, naprawdę nie musiałeś-"

"Przestań, to drobiazg." Podniósł swoją kawę i upił trochę.

Zrobiłam to samo, jednak szybko zorientowałam się, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Na chwilę zacisnęłam mocno oczy i ręką zakryłam usta. Było mi szkoda, bo to naprawdę dobre latte.

"Coś się stało?" Odstawił kubek, nie nacieszył się swoim napojem zbyt długo.

"To nic, mam tylko nadwrażliwe zęby..." Burknęłam skręcając się z bólu.

"Przecież to nawet nie jest gorące!" Podniósł głos, jak i również siebie z kanapy. Szybkim krokiem dotarł do kuchennej wyspy na której stała woda w butelkach. Wziął jedną, wrócił do mnie i mi ją dał. Odstawiłam kawę i upiłam łyk. Od razu lepiej.

W międzyczasie usłyszałam coś w stylu 'No tak, zapomniałem...', ale Harry mówił to bardziej do siebie. O czym zapomniał? Co było dla niego takie oczywiste? Nie rozumiałam tego. To trochę zabawne, bo właściwie w całej naszej znajomości nie rozumiałam niczego.

"Na pocieszenie obejrzmy jakiś film."

" _Jakiś._ " Zakpiłam. Oboje się zaśmialiśmy. Pod telewizorem na podłodze zauważyłam coś czarnego. 

"Czy to-'" Wskazałam palcem na przedmiot.

"PlayStation 4? Tak." Wyszczerzył się.

"Masz tam coś fajnego?" Zainteresowałam się, bo wieki nie trzymałam kontrolera w rękach. I natychmiast chciałam to zmienić.

"Przede wszystkim gram w Fifę-" Odpowiedział zdziwiony moim zachowaniem.

"Idealnie! Gramy!" Zapaliłam się.

"Mówisz serio?" Jego brwi były uniesione, ale ucieszył się tym co powiedziałam.

"No jasne! Gdzie masz kontrolery?" Stanęłam na nogi.

"Są obok." Podeszłam bliżej i rzeczywiście, było tam ich,  _całe pudło_?

" _OMG_! Ile ty tego masz? Nie wystarczą ci dwa?"

"Czasami mam tutaj gości..." Ukucnęłam przy kartonie. Zauważyłam, że niektóre pod spodem mają różne naklejki. Zaczęłam brać po kolei każdy do ręki i sprawdzać: flaga Irlandii, głowa Batmana, Ironmana, jaskółka i niedźwiedź. Reszta była bez oznaczeń. Chłopak zauważył co robię.

"Moja jest jaskółka." Odparł. Mogłam się domyślić, ponieważ owa naklejka wyglądała na wytartą najbardziej ze wszystkich. Na drugim miejscu był niedźwiedź.

"Czyj jest miś?" Podniosłam rzecz o której mówiłam. Spojrzał mi się w oczy i dopiero po tym, gdy nie zobaczył w moim wzroku niczego prócz ciekawości, odpowiedział.

"Przyjaciela."


	6. Sześć litrów wody

Odłożyłam kontroler z naklejką niedźwiedzia, wzięłam jeden z tych 'czystych' i mając również ten Harry'ego, wróciłam na kanapę, uprzednio włączając konsolę.

Usiadłam obok chłopaka wręczając mu jego własność i chwilę później gra była załadowana.

* * *

_**PW: Harry** _

Nie wiedziałem, czy zostawienie jej samej nie poskutkuje kolejnym jej wybrykiem, dlatego starałem się spieszyć. Jak zwykle wyszedłem tylnymi drzwiami i wsiadłem do samochodu.

Jednym z minusów takiego życia, jakie mam, jest to, że w mieście nie jestem w stanie przejść spokojnie nawet kilku kroków. Jak zostanę zauważony na ulicy, to praktycznie po mnie i mojej nikłej prywatności. A zdecydowanie nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o tym hotelu.

Dosłownie kilka przecznic dalej znalazłem się na miejscu. Nieduża kawiarnia, w której aktualnie było troje osobno siedzących przy stolikach ludzi, zajętych swoimi sprawami. Dziękować Bogu.

Zamówiłem latte i mochę. Czekałem, stojąc przy kasie.

"Proszę usiąść, to chwilę potrwa." Powiedziała kobieta zza lady, zrobiłem to, o co poprosiła, zajmując pierwszy stolik z brzegu. Mimo tego, że miałem ochotę ją pospieszyć, bo naprawdę chciałem być jak najszybciej z powrotem, wiedziałem, że jeżeli dłużej poczekam, kawa będzie wykonana staranniej. Ale nie wiem czy dobra kawa warta była zdrowia tej drobnej istoty siedzącej na mojej kanapie. A może była już gdzie indziej...?

"Harry?" Podniosłem wzrok i ujrzałem jednego z moich przyjaciół - Toma, który właśnie stał przede mną lekko pochylony, by spojrzeć na moją zwieszoną twarz. "Co tutaj robisz?" Zapytał. Wyglądał na zmartwionego, jego głos zdawał się być taki sam. Podaliśmy sobie ręce na powitanie i pokazałem mu wolne krzesło naprzeciwko mnie.

"Aktualnie czekam na moją kawę." Odpowiedziałem, a on przysiadł się do mojego stolika. Jego łokcie powędrowały na jego brzeg.

"Mam na myśli, 'Co tutaj robisz  _sam_?'." Poprawił się.

"Za chwilę wracam do apartamentu. Ktoś tam na mnie czeka." Spojrzałem na zegarek na moim nadgarstku.  _Gdzie ta kawa?_

" _Ktoś?_ " Przedrzeźnił mnie.

"Ostatnio poznałem taką dziewczynę-" Ukrócił mnie.

"Zabawiłeś się, a teraz jej przynosisz kawę? Co z tobą?" Miałem ochotę uderzyć go w czoło.

"Co? Nie, przestań! To nie tak." Odparłem gwałtownie, jednak cicho, by nikt nas nie słyszał. Rozejrzałem się wokół siebie by sprawdzić, czy nikt się nie obrócił.

"A jak?" Spytał ciekawsko.

"Ona jest chora i potrzebuje pomocy." Wytłumaczyłem spokojnie.

"To oddaj ją do szpitala. Kto ty, Matka Teresa?" Zaśmiał się.

"Sam zamierzam jej pomóc." Byłem poważny.

"Co w ciebie wystąpiło? Dobrze się czujesz?" Znowu ten zmartwiony ton.

"Po prostu umiem jej pomóc.  _To jest to samo_." Spojrzałem mu w oczy by sprawdzić czy zrozumiał. Pokiwał głową kilka razy.

"Ale dlaczego chcesz to robić? Dlaczego ona?"

"...Urzekła mnie." Odpowiedziałem wahając się, czy słowo, którego użyłem było właściwe.

"Przepraszam- że co?" Cofnął szybko swoją głowę, a na jego twarzy wymalowane było czyste zdziwienie.

"To, co słyszałeś." Upewniłem, że się nie przesłyszał. Kiedy nic nie powiedział zacząłem tłumaczyć. "Wiesz, rozmawiałem z nią trochę. Czasami jest jak z innej planety... Na początku nie była pewna czy to w ogóle ja, niewiele o nas słyszała. Mimo tego nadzwyczajnie łatwo się dogadujemy, prawie tak samo jak z moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Może to dziwne, ale czuję się za nią odpowiedzialny od pierwszych minut naszej znajomości. Od razu zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak, no i moja intuicja mnie nie zawiodła. Dodatkowo przypomina-"

"Chcesz powiedzieć, że się zakochałeś?" Wyrwał mnie z mojego strumienia głośnych rozmyślań.

"Nie w takim sensie jak ci się wydaje. Jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra, jakiej nigdy nie miałem... Kiedy rozmawialiśmy, a było to tylko kilka razy, odnalazłem w niej... Branią duszę...?"

"A co jeżeli ona się w tobie zakocha? Myślałeś o tym? Nie możesz do tego dopuścić. Przecież-" Tym razem ja mu przerwałem.

"Wiem, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby to robiła. Wiecznie powtarza, że odejdę. W jej oczach ciągle widzę wdzięczność, czy strach, ale nigdy nie popatrzyła na mnie tak, jakbym nie chciał."

"Obyś się nie mylił." Skwitował szybko.

"Mocha i latte dla pana." Usłyszałem kobietę zza lady, mówiła niezbyt głośno, bo dobrze wiedziała kim jestem, a podczas mojej rozmowy z Tomem do lokalu weszły trzy nastoletnie dziewczyny, które właśnie siedziały przy stoliku. Podniosłem się i odebrałem zamówienie.

Kiedy się odwróciłem, nastolatki były już poniesione ze swoich krzeseł i jedna z nich spytała o zdjęcia. Pożegnałem się gestem z przyjacielem i zgodziłem się na prośbę dziewczyn, bo nie było ich wiele. Gdy udokumentowały już to spotkanie, chciały mnie zagadywać, ale szczerze przeprosiłem, że bardzo się spieszę. Na szczęście zrozumiały i pomachały na 'do widzenia'.

Po chwili byłem już w samochodzie, zmierzając ku hotelowi. Pogoda radykalnie się zmieniła. Chmury rozciągały się po całym niebie.

Będąc na miejscu wszedłem tą samą drogą jaką opuściłem to miejsce. Skierowałem się do windy i po kilku minutach byłem pod swoimi drzwiami. Otworzyłem sobie i zobaczyłem ją w tym samym miejscu, gdzie ją zostawiłem. Jakby załamał się tu czas. Dopiero gdy się zbliżyłem zauważyłem, że się wyłączyła. Stanąłem przed nią i zajrzałem jej w oczy.

"Czy ja śnię?" Spojrzała na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Rozbawiło mnie to trochę.

 "Nie." Pokręciłem głową. "Proszę" Wręczyłem jej właściwy kubek. Swój postawiłem na stoliku i zdjąłem z siebie  kurtkę. Położyłem ją na drugim końcu kanapy i usiadłem tuż obok niej, by czuła się bezpiecznie. Potrzebowała tego.

"Dziękuję, naprawdę nie musiałeś-"

"Przestań, to drobiazg." Wyznałem, bo naprawdę nim był. Nie spotkałem tłumów, to wyjście było spokojne. Podniosłem swoją kawę i zacząłem delektować się smakiem. W ciągu drogi zdążyła wystygnąć na tyle, że była przyjemnie ciepła.

Kątem oka zauważyłem, że ona podąża za moim śladem, ale szybko zakrywa usta.

"Coś się stało?" Odstawiłem swój kubek.

"To nic, mam tylko nadwrażliwe zęby..." Jęknęła skręcając się, wyglądała na cierpiącą.

"Przecież to nawet nie jest gorące!" Podniosłem głos. Poszedłem szybko do kuchni i wziąłem stamtąd butelkę wody. Gdy wręczyłem ją jej, ona odstawiła ciepły napój i upiła kilka łyków nowego.  _No tak, zapomniałem_ , pomyślałem, chyba nawet głośno. Przecież podobna sytuacja miała już miejsce. Co prawda dawno, ale jednak.

"Na pocieszenie obejrzmy jakiś film." Zaproponowałem.

" _Jakiś_." Powtórzyła. Oboje się zaśmialiśmy.

"Czy to-'" Wskazała palcem na przedmiot za stolikiem na podłodze.

"PlayStation 4? Tak." Dokończyłem za nią.

"Masz tam coś fajnego?" Zapytała z ciekawością.

"Przede wszystkim gram w Fifę-" Czy w ogóle ją to obchodzi?

"Idealnie! Gramy!" Usłyszałem od razu po mnie.

"Mówisz serio?" Byłem naprawdę zdziwiony.

"No jasne! Gdzie masz kontrolery?" Wstała z miejsca.

"Są obok." Podeszła bliżej.

" _OMG_! Ile ty tego masz? Nie wystarczą ci dwa?"

"Czasami mam tutaj gości..." Ukucnęła przy kartonie. Zaczęła wyciągać każdy po kolei i sprawdzać spody, najwyraźniej zauważyła, że są oznaczone.

"Moja jest jaskółka." Powiedziałem szybko. Kiwnęła głową.

"Czyj jest miś?" Niezauważalnie spiąłem mięśnie całego ciała. Spojrzałem na nią, trzymała rzecz o której mówiła, jej oczy były rozpromienione. Tylko pytała.

"Przyjaciela." Odpowiedziałem i nawet w sumie nie skłamałem.

* * *

Nie mam pojęcia który to był już mecz. Spędziliśmy tak całe południe i popołudnie. Teraz za oknem było już ciemno.

Byłem z niej dumny, bo poradziła sobie zjeść większość każdego posiłku jaki jej przeniosłem. Na lunch zjadła tosty z dżemem, a na obiad makaron z białym serem, przyprawiony odrobiną cukru i cynamonu.

Nie starałem się w nią wmuszać, jadła tyle ile chciała. Robiłem również lekkie jedzenie, żeby nie czuła się po nim źle. Trzy tygodnie to nie jest dużo, żeby choroba zrobiła duże spustoszenie w jej ciele, czy umyśle - miałem taką nadzieję, jednak mimo wszystko nie mógł to być dla niej szok. Oprócz jedzenia piła też mnóstwo wody, można przyznać, że tego sobie nie odmawiała.

Kilka razy wychodziła do łazienki, ale nawet nie na dwie minuty, więc nie zdążyłaby czegokolwiek zrobić.

Siedzieliśmy pod kocem razem z misą pełną karmelowego popcornu, bo akurat miałem maszynkę do jej robienia, a poza tym nie miałem innych przekąsek - uroki robienia zakupów na bieżąco.

Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy, kiedy zaczęła ziewać. Był to dla niej na pewno męczący dzień. Była na nogach od dziewiątej rano i wiele się wydarzyło przez te szesnaście godzin.

"Znowu wygrałaś!"

"Dajesz mi fory." Obruszyła się, dając dłoniom opaść na koc.

"W cale nie!" Podniosłem ręce w defensywie.

"Jak nie! Przecież widziałam." Wykłócała się.

"No dobrze, może raz." Zaśmiałem się z jej oburzonej minki. "Teraz szybki prysznic i marsz do łóżka!"

"Jeszcze jeden mecz..." Prosiła jak małe dziecko. Byłem jednak nieugięty.

"Na dzisiaj ci wystarczy. No już, zmykaj do łazienki. Czyste ręczniki są na półkach." Odsłoniłem nasze kolana, zawijając koc w kłębek. Ona wstała szybko i zrobiła co kazałem.

Siedziałem tak jeszcze chwilę. Wyjąłem z kieszeni jeden z moich telefonów i zacząłem przedzierać się przez powiadomienia w poszukiwaniu czegoś ważnego. Nieważne, nieważne, nieważne. Po kilku minutach nie znalazłem czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować. Włożyłem telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i wstałem z kanapy.

Zacząłem sprzątać stolik, na którym znajdowały się talerze po jedzeniu z całego dnia, misa z resztką popcornu, czy puste butelki po wodzie którą piła... Zacząłem je liczyć, bo wydawało mi się, że jest ich trochę za dużo. Były wszędzie, na stoliku, pod nim, pod, i za kanapą. Naliczyłem jedenaście pustych półlitrowych butelek, dwunastą napoczętą. To przecież prawie sześć litrów wody! Jakim cudem? Gdzie ona to  zamieściła? Ile razy była w toalecie? Dwa, może trzy razy?  _Cholera._

Podbiegłem do drzwi łazienki i zacząłem mocno pukać.

"Veronica?" Mój głos załamał się na końcu. "Wszystko w porządku?"

"Chwila." Usłyszałem. Kiedy miałem się znowu odezwać, przekręciła blokadę w zamku i otworzyła drzwi. Była już po kąpieli, sądząc po tym, że na sobie miała szlafrok, a jej długie włosy były mokre. Trzymała w ręce swoje rzeczy z dzisiejszego dnia. "Pali się?" Spytała marszcząc brwi i lekko się uśmiechając. Odetchnąłem.

"Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile litrów wody dzisiaj wypiłaś?"

"Nie liczę-" Była zdezorientowana.

"Prawie sześć!" Podniosłem głos ze zdumienia, może trochę zdenerwowania.

"To chyba dobrze-" Patrzyła w podłogę.

"Nie! Maks to trzy!" Zaraz po tym ocknąłem się ze swojego wykładu, gdy zobaczyłem jej minę. Była wystraszona...? "Och, przepraszam... Nie powinienem krzyczeć..." Pogładziłem ją po mokrych włosach i złożyłem krótki całus na jej czole. "A teraz idź spać, ja muszę dokończyć sprzątanie." Znów mnie posłuchała, a ja wróciłem do salonu.

Po kilkunastu minutach wszystko znalazło się w zmywarce lub w koszu na śmieci.

W którejś szafce znalazłem szkocką. Otworzyłem ją i wziąłem kilka większych łyków nie bawiąc się w żadne szkło. Prosto z butelki. Zakręconą odstawiłem na miejsce, poszedłem wziąć ciepły prysznic i dwadzieścia minut później byłem w łóżku w moim pokoju. Przypomniałem sobie jednak, że jutro ważny dzień i musiałem wstać na jedenastą. Potrzebowałem też mojego laptopa, który aktualnie był w jej torbie, sam tam go schowałem, kiedy w pośpiechu pakowałem jej rzeczy.

Miałem na sobie tylko biały t-shirt do spania i bokserki, ale chyba nic by się nie stało gdyby tak mnie zobaczyła. Powędrowałam do drzwi jej pokoju i po cichu otworzyłem drzwi. Myślałem, że śpi, a jednak nie. Lampka na stoliku przy jej łóżku była włączona. Siedziała na narzucie przykrywającej pościel, nadal będąc w szlafroku. Była czymś zajęta, ale gdy mnie zobaczyła zamknęła coś w czym wcześniej pisała i spojrzała na mnie.

"Myślałem, że śpisz." Wytłumaczyłem dlaczego nie zapukałem. "Przyszedłem tylko po laptopa."

"Jest w torbie." Wskazała na rzecz o której mówiła, leżącą przy łóżku. Podszedłem i zobaczyłem obok niej stos ołówków i jakiś gruby notatnik w czarnej skórzanej okładce. Cały czas bacznie mi się przyglądała.

"Co to?" spytałem wskazując na wszystko leżące na jej pościeli, po czym sięgnąłem do jej torby po wystający z niej laptop i zasilacz. "Rysujesz?"

"Trochę..." Wzruszyła ramionami.

"Mogę zobaczyć?"

"To bardziej prywatny szkicownik..." Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

"Okej. Nie przeszkadzam." Wycofałem się. "Nie siedź zbyt długo. Dobranoc." Odwróciłem się i wyszedłem.

"Dobranoc Harry." Usłyszałem zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Wróciłem do swojego pokoju zamykając również swoje drzwi i od razu wszedłem do łóżka, zostawiając laptopa wraz z kablem ma stoliku nocnym. Wziąłem czarny telefon do ręki i nastawiłem budzik.

Nie miałem większych problemów z zaśnięciem, jak zwykle miałem dzień pełen wrażeń. Dodatkowo szkocka, która właśnie po części zmierzała bezkresny krwioobieg mojego ciała, na pewno ułatwiła mi odpłynięcie.

* * *

Zgodnie z planem brzęczenie telefonu obudziło mnie pięć minut przed określoną godziną. Odpaliłem laptopa, otworzyłem odpowiednią stronę. Zaraz potem zaczęła się transmisja.

Pół godziny później usłyszałem otwierające się drzwi i podniosłem na chwilę wzrok. Była to oczywiście Veronica. Oczy miała spuchnięte, pewnie dopiero co płakała, zrobiło mi się trochę smutno. Na sobie wciąż miała szlafrok z wczoraj, najwyraźniej była przyzwyczajona by w nich spać.

"M-mogę...?" Jąknęła się. Klepnąłem pościel obok siebie na znak, by weszła. Położyła się w tym miejscu na brzuchu, twarz chowając w kołdrze. Jedną ręką zacząłem lekko masować jej drobne plecy robiąc małe kółka.

"Powiesz co się stało?" Westchnęła lekko by się uspokoić.

"Miałam zły sen. Chciałam pójść do łazienki, ale usłyszałam, że już nie śpisz..." Zrobiła krótką przerwę. "Pomyślałam, że tak będzie lepiej..." Przekręciła głowę i podniosła wzrok na komputer. "Robisz coś ważnego?" Odwiedzenie jej od myśli o śnie było dobrym pomysłem, w szczególności że tak go przeżywała.

"Oglądam mecz." Odparłem zwyczajnie.

"Nie poznaję tych zespołów..." Przetarła oczy i lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

"Nie są znane." Wzruszyłem ramionami.

"To dlaczego je oglądasz?" Zdziwiła się.

"Gra tam mój przyjaciel." Gdy to usłyszała, przewróciła się na plecy i usiadła obok mnie.

"W której drużynie?" Przekrzywiła głowę.

"Czerwono-białej."

"A... jak się nazywają...?" Dopytywała.

"Doncaster Rovers." Siedzieliśmy kilka chwil w ciszy, po czym znowu się odezwała.

"To... Który to twój przyjaciel?"

"Nie widzę go teraz." Tym razem to ja ściągnąłem brwi.

"To chociaż powiedz mi jak się nazywa, żebym wiedziała kiedy jest przy piłce..."

"Tomlinson." Odpowiedziałem krótko. Nic więcej nie mówiła, co oznaczało, że go nie kojarzyła, przynajmniej z nazwiska.

Obejrzeliśmy cały mecz do końca, emocjonując się każdą akcją rozgrywki.

"To był dobry mecz." Przyznała, a zaraz potem ziewnęła. Wstała i skierowała się do drzwi.

"Może pójdziesz dalej spać?" Zaproponowałem.

"Nie, mam dość." Machnęła ręką. "Idę się ubrać." Wyszła z pokoju.

Ja odstawiłem komputer i również postanowiłem włożyć coś na siebie. Zmieniłem koszulkę na czarną, jednak inną niż wczoraj, jednak ubrałem te same spodnie i tę samą koszulę, bo to jedyne co właśnie miałem pod ręką, a nie chciało mi się czegokolwiek szukać.

W kuchni znalazłem Veronicę, uwieszoną na otwartej lodówce. Wyglądała inaczej, spodnie znowu miała czarne i dopasowane, drastycznie ukazujące jak bardzo jest chuda, ale zamiast białej bokserki ubrała czarny t-shirt z okładką pewnego albumu. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się lekko na ten widok.

"Czy wiesz, że twoja lodówka jest pusta?" Zdumiała się, wyglądając zza drzwiczek.

"Jak zwykle." Stwierdziłem krzywiąc się lekko. "Może zjemy coś na dole w restauracji?"

"Jakoś nie mam ochoty..." Burknęła.

"A na co masz ochotę?" Zapytałem łapiąc się za biodra.

"Na shake'a z McDonald's" Szybko uzysłowiłem sobie, że najbliższy jest dosyć daleko i nie zamierzałem zostawić jej na tak długo samej w apartamencie. Pochmurna pogoda utrzymywała się od wczoraj i wątpiłem, że dzisiaj wyjdzie słońce.

"No to ubieraj kurtkę, jedziemy po shake'i" Klasnąłem w ręce. Ona, po chwili szoku, pobiegła do swojego pokoju. "Tylko się nie przewróć!" Zawolałem za nią. Gdzie w tym małym ciałku mieści się tyle energii? Chwilę później stała przede mną w jej oliwkowej kurtce i czarnych, krótkich Nike'ach. "Z taką odkrytą szyją nigdzie nie pójdziesz."

"Podziałam gdzieś mój szalik, nie mogę sobie przypomnieć gdzie jest..." Zrobiła smutną minkę.

"Zaczekaj, mam kilka chust. Chodź, wybierzesz jakąś." Złapałem ją za rękę i poprowadziłem do swojego pokoju, gdzie w jednej z szuflad komody gdzie było ich miejsce. Gdy tylko otworzyłem szufladę, zawiesiła oko w jednym miejscu. Jej wątłą ręką sięgnęła po zwiniętą w kłębek czerwono-niebiesko-białą bandanę,  _a là_  flagę ameryki.

"Mogę?" Spytała obracając materiał w ręku.

"Oczywiście." Uśmiechnąłem się promiennie. Spojrzała na mnie i zatrzymała wzrok na moich włosach.

"Zepnij je tak jak wczoraj," Pokręciła nad sobą palcem. "Dobrze to wyglądało."

"Tak?" Spytałem łapiąc swoje włosy z tyłu głowy.

"Mniej więcej." Zaśmiała się i wyszła z pokoju, zawiązując sobie przy tym moją własność jak apaszkę.

Szybko ubrałem swoje buty i powędrowałem do przedpokoju w którym czekała, wziąłem ze sobą swoją kurtkę. Wyszliśmy razem, zamknąłem za nami drzwi. Kiedy szliśmy korytarzem, zacząłem się jej nieco przyglądać. Wyglądała na zmartwioną i trochę nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Przecież w końcu po tylu dniach w hotelu, powinna być szczęśliwa mając możliwość zaczerpnąć świerzego powietrza. Skierowałem nas do tylnych drzwi i wsiedliśmy do mojego samochodu.

"Czym się denerwujesz?" Spytałem, gdy odpalałem samochód i wyjeżdżałem na ruchliwą ulicę.

"Hm...?" Wyrwałem ją z zadumy.

"Znowu to robisz..." klepnąłem ją po zimnej dłoni przy jej boku, gdzie przez koszulkę drapała w tym samym miejscu co wczoraj. Wczoraj... A wydaje mi się, że to zdarzenie było dużo dawniej. Tak samo jak nasze pierwsze spotkanie, wydaje się być odległe o tygodnie.

"Przepraszam..." Burknęła splatając swoje dłonie i umieszczając je pomiędzy jej udami, a dokładniej tym co po nich zostało.

"To siebie powinnaś przepraszać, nie mnie." Zwróciłem jej uwagę.

Nic więcej nie powiedziała, więc postanowiłem włączyć muzykę, by wypełnić ciszę ogarniającą wnętrze samochodu. Za szybami było dość głośno, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że zrobił się popołudniowy korek. Zaraz po tym uświadomiłem sobie, że nie dopilnowałem dzisiaj jej pierwszego posiłku, który powinna zjeść o dziewiątej. Wtedy jednak oboje jeszcze spaliśmy. Po wczorajszym maratonie Fify mieliśmy prawo być zmęczeni.

Miałała szczęście, że auto, którym właśnie jechaliśmy miało przyciemniane szyby, co oczywiście nie zapewniało stuprocentowej ochrony przed fanami, ale to jednak coś. Napewno nie chciałaby być w sytuacji, gdzie wszyscy starają się zrobić nam zdjęcie, a następnie znaleźć siebie w artykule jakiegoś tabloidu. I ja też tego nie chciałem, badzo, ale to bardzo nie chciałem, by jej prywatność została bezczelnie pogwałcona. Miała wystarczająco dużo problemów, by do tego musiała się przyzwyczaić, że 'dziennikarze' zrobią wszystko, by dostać lepsze wynagrodzenie i nawet jeśli musiałoby to być obsmarowanie cię po całości i bezczelne pisanie o czymś, co w rzeczywistości nie miało miejsca, to to zrobią.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później składaliśmy zamówienie w McDrive. Mina kobiety, kiedy opuściłem przyciemnianą szybę, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i powiedziałem 'dzień dobry', była bezcenna. Szybko odjechaliśmy z jedzeniem, które podała niemalże epileptycznie trzęsącymi się rękoma i od razu potem oboje z Veronicą wybuchliśmy śmiechem. 

"O Boże, czy ty to widziałeś?" Spytała przez śmiech. Wyjeżdżaliśmy znów na ulicę i gdy zauważyła, że skręciłem w przeciwną stronę niż powinienem wracać do hotelu uspokoiła się. "Gdzie jedziemy?" Spytała podejrzliwie.

"Ha! Porywam cię w ładne miejsce!" Odpowiedziałem szczerząc się do niej. Ta zaś otworzyła usta z zaskocznia, mimo że kątem oka, widziałem to dokładnie. 

"Chyba nie mówisz poważnie!?" Wybuchła "Nie żartowałam co do uczulenia, to jest poważne!" Wciąż byłem skupiony na drodze, ale mogłem się założyć, że jest co najmniej lekko oburzona moim zachowaniem. Mimo wszystko kierowałem się na drogę prowadzącą za miasto.

"Spójrz, wszędzie są chmury!" Wytłumaczyłem, wcale nie czując się obruszony jej podniesionym głosem.

"Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wiesz jak szybko potrafi się zmieniać pogoda w Los Angeles..." Odparła zażenowana. Powstrzymałem samego siebie, by nie powiedzieć, że mówi to ktoś, kto całe dwa tygodnie prześledział w hotelowym pokoju.

"Nie będziesz musiała wsiadać z samochodu." Stwierdziłem wzruszając ramionami.

Niedługo potem byliśmy na miejscu. Staliśmy na szerokim poboczu drogi, którą nie jechał nikt, być może dlatego, że nie była główna. Siedzieliśmy w otworzonym bagażniku, jej nogi zwisały, moje opierałem o podłoże.

Ona delektowała się swoim dużym waniliowym shakiem, a ja kończyłem swój cały zestaw, który na szczęście był jeszcze ciepły. Co rusz częstowałem ją kurczakiem, oferowałem burgera. Za każdym razem długo próbowała odmawiać, ale gdy patrzyłem na nią błagalnie - ustępowała. Nie zjadła dużo, ale i tak to było więcej niż pół talerza sałaty, do czego była przyzwyczajona.

Poza tym nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt wiele. Oboje patrzyliśmy przed siebie. Samochód stał przy barierce, byliśmy na klifie.

Obserwowaliśmy mgłę, a raczej nisko zawieszone w powietrzu chmury, które co jakiś czas odsłaniały ospały ocean. Nie było słońca i może dlatego widoki były takie piękne. Woda w kolorze stalowoniebieskim była spokojna, rytmiczne uderzała w kamienną ścianę znajdującą się pod nami, był to jedyny dźwięk, jaki można było teraz usłyszeć.

Odwiedziłem to miejsce już wiele razy, więc nie było już ono dla mnie takie zajmujące, lecz Veronica starała się ogarnąć wzrokiem wszystko, co widzi. Kawałek po kawałku przyglądała się, tak, jakby dosłownie chciała tego krajobrazu nauczyć się na pamięć.


	7. Nietrzeźwy

_**PW: Veronica** _

Po tym kiedy wyszedł z mojego pokoju, znowu otworzyłam szkicownik. Ponad trzydzieści stron było zapełnione jedną twarzą. Natomiast teraz jedyne co miałam przed oczami to jego ciało, które w swojej nieperfekcyjności było totalnie perfekcyjne. Zobaczyłam jedynie jego ramiona, które wyglądały na silne i miałam tego dowód kiedy za każdym razem gdy mnie podnosił, oraz jego nogi umięśnione, lecz chude. Mógłby być dobrym modelem do pozowania na akademi sztuki.

Nie byłam nim zainteresowana, w ten 'jednoznaczny' sposób. Uważałam go za starszego brata, jakiego nigdy nie miałam, a w szczególności dlatego, tak bardzo się mną opiekował.

' _Nie, nie możesz się do niego przywiązywać,_ _'_  pomyślałam sama do siebie. ' _Zostawi cię tak jak każdy inny człowiek na tej ziemi_ _'_. Zdaławałam sobie z tego sprawę, ale druga część mnie postanowiła, że muszę wziąć tyle szczęścia, ile mi da. Później, gdy już odejdzie, będę się zastanawiać co dalej. I napewno nie dam sobie myśleć o tym właśnie teraz. Po całym tym dniu.

Nadal czuję się niekomfortowo, zawracając mu głowę, ale jeżeli naprawdę tego chce, to przecież mu nie zabronię. W końcu go do siebie zrażę, uświadamiając mu jaki błąd popełnił zagradzając mi drogę do wyjścia, barykadując drzwi swoim ciałem.

Przypomniałam sobie o tych wszystkich kaloriach, które dzisiaj zjadłam, by go uszczęśliwić i że nie mogłam ich z siebie wydostać, bo gdybym to zrobiła, znowu byłby zdenerwowany, czego nie chciałam. Jego oczy, które stają się niemal czarne, sprawiały, że chcę zapaść się pod ziemię, wywołują dreszcze w całym moim ciele. 

Postanowiłam, że pójdę na basen, zważywszy na to, że przez ostatnie dni tam nie byłam, zaniedbując swoją dopiero co wyrobioną kondycję. 

Kilkanaście minut później byłam już w wodzie, ciesząc się każdym przepłyniętym metrem. Dopiero po jakimś czasie moje półuca ściśnięte niewidzialną obręczą dały znak, że muszę przerwać. Na szczęście wzięłam ze sobą inhalator, potrzebowałam go prawie zawsze gdy ćwiczyłam, czy pływałam, więc musiałam go zawsze mieć przy sobie. Resztkami sił wyszłam z basenu i usiadłam na jednym z leżaków, na którym spoczywał mój szlafrok w którym tutaj przyszłam. W kieszeni znalazłam mały metalowy obiekt i zaciągnęłam się kilka razy, mój oddech z powrotem stał się miarowny.

Na szczęście nie było tutaj nikogo, jak zazwyczaj o tej godzinie. Na elektronicznym zegarze zauważyłam, że jest już prawie czwarta nad ranem i postanowiłam, że dość na dzisiaj. Wróciłam do apartamentu, od razu zmierzając ku łazienace. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, by obmyć się z chloru. Po raz kolejny dzisiaj myłam głowę, ale mogłam to robić zawsze, bo mój cytrusowy szampon idealnie pasował zapachem do waniliowego żelu do ciała.

Wróciłam do pokoju i  nie czekałam długo by zasnąć, byłam dosłownie wykończona.

_Stałam przed dużym białym domem. Nie wyglądał jednak tak, jak  go pamiętałam. Porośnięty bluszczem sprawiał wrażenie smutnego, a okna zabite deskami wskazywały na to, iż być może jest opuszczony. To miejsce upodabniało się do myśli, jak straszne rzeczy miały w nim czasem miejsce. Jedyne co mogłam teraz zobaczyć to dom w jasnym świetle księżyca. Z pomiędzy desek w oknie zauważyłam światło dochodzące z dużego pokoju. Podeszłam i otworzyłam frontowe drzwi._

_W środku było ponuro. Pnącze dostało się również tytaj, owijając się wokół zabrudzonych i podziurawionych ścian. Oganęła mnie prawie całkowita ciemność, gdy drzwi za mną zatrzasnęły się same. W salonie po lewo, gdzie w kominku płonął cicho ogień, na środku pomieszczenia stał wysoki fotel tyłem do mnie. Obok niego w cieniu zauważyłam czarną skórzaną aktówkę - mój koszmar. Domyśliłam się szybko, kto siedzi twarzą skerowaną ku płomieniowi._

_Deski na podłodze nasiąknięte były wodą, przez co gdy chciałam się wycofać, zaskrzypiały. Zamknęłam mocno oczy, bo wiedziałam, że zwróciłam na siebie uwagę. Ta sytuacja była jak déjà vu, lecz teraz, była bardziej przerażająca. Na oparciu zauważyłam jego rękę, która trzymała szyjkę szklanej butelki whiskey, a właściwie już pustej._

_"Niszyczysz mnie." Powiedział niski głos, a ja już wiedziałam co powie dalej. "Niszczysz mnie za każdym razem, kiedy muszę na ciebie patrzeć." Jego głos był zdecydowany, mimo procentów które właśnie wypił. "To boli, kiedy muszę znosić twoją obecność." Nie wiedziałam czy przemyślał dwa razy to co mówi, ale wydawało mi się, że chyba tak. "Wyjdź." Jego głos był szorstki i groźny, nie mogłam się mu sprzeciwić. Miałam sięgnąć po klamkę, kiedy jego ciemne ze złości oczy spojrzały na mnie. Po moim ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Bałam się go wtedy bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego w moim życiu._

_Pod wpływem tego widoku, zaczęłam spadać w odchłań._

* * *

Siedzieliśmy w otwartym bagażniku i sączyłam swojego shake'a. Harry proponował mi co jakiś czas jedzenie i kiedy spoglądał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem, nie mogłam się sprzeciwić, podświadomie nie chciałam douścić, by był na mnie zły.

Staliśmy na poboczu jakiejś opustoszałej drogi, oboje patrzyliśmy przed siebie, bo ten widok był po prostu piękny. Na szczęście słońce nie wyjrzało zza chmur, zepsułoby ten nieco tajemniczy krajobraz. Chmury wędrujące tuż nad powierzchnią oceanu, odsłaniające go co jakiś czas. Zapamiętałam każdą klatkę, jakbym nagrywała film w swoim umyśle.

"Lubisz Kodaline?" Spytał nagle, a jego głos po raz kolejny wypełnił ciszę. Wskazał na moją czarną koszulkę z nadrukowaną okładką jednej z ich płyt.

"Bardzo." Przyznałam kiwając głową i uśmiechając się lekko.

"Więc może chciałabyś pójść na ich koncert?"

"Zawsze bardzo tego chciałam." Stwierdziłam. "Kiedy?"

"Jutro." Szybko zwróciłam się w jego stronę, był uśmiechnięty, podnosząc jedną brew.

" _Jutro_...? Na koncert  _Kodaline_?" Nie mogłam uwierzyć.

"Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, to jeszcze z moim przyjacielem."

"Oczywiście, że nie." Odparłam szybko.

"Właśnie. Chciałbym cię z nim dzisiaj poznać, żebyś-" Powiedział, jakby to było coś ważnego. Ale przerwałam mu w połowie.

"Okej." Zgodziłam się. Zapowiadał się kolejny dzień pełen wrażeń. Miałam poznać przyjaciela Harry'ego, nie mogłam oczekiwać, że będzie taki miły jak chłopak siedzący tuż obok mnie, ale fajnie byłoby, gdyby był zabawny. Zobaczyłam, że wyjmuje z kieszeni czarny telefon i wybiera numer.

"Tom, cześć. Masz dzisiaj wolne? To dobrze. Chciałbym ci ją przedstawić."  _Ją?_  Czy już o mnie wie? "No to widzimy się u mnie. Tak, wyrobimy się w pół godziny." Harry wstał i pokazał ręką, żebym wróciła na przednie siedzenie, a ja wykonałam jego polecenie. Kiedy zmierzałam ku przednim drzwiom słyszałam dalszą część rozmowy. "Właśnie jedliśmy lunch na klifie. Tak, tak." Podążył w moją stronę by otworzyć przede mną drzwi, wsiadłam, zamknął. Okrążył samochód dalej rozmawiając, ale nic nie słyszałam. Wsiadł za kierownicę. "Tak, zaraz będziemy. Do zobaczenia." Rozłączył się i włączył silnik.

Ponad pół godziny później byliśmy na tyłach hotelu, a gdy znajdowaliśmy się już prawie pod drzwiami apartamentu, zobaczyłam wysokiego chłopaka, ubranego w ciemne, dopasowane jeansy i czarny t-shirt. W ręku trzymał dużą papierową torbę. Jego włosy były jasnobrązowe, może nawet rude, podobnej długości jak Harrego. Im bliżej byliśmy, tym więcej mogłam zauważyć, ale moją uwagę zwróciły niebieskie oczy. Inne niż moje, ciemniejsze. On przyglądał mi się dokładnie, dopóki nie spotkały się nasze spojrzenia. Wtedy zastygł na chwilę, a dopiero po chwili odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela, który z ręką na moich plecach prowadził mnie na miejsce. 

"Veronica, to jest Tom. Tom - Veronica. " Harry machał otwartą ręką między nami.

"Hej-" powiedziałam, kiedy złożył na moim policzku krótkiego całusa na powitanie. Zrobił to pochylając się nade mną i przytrzymując mnie delikatnie za lewe ramię. Był on wyższy i chudszy od Harrego.

"Miło mi cię poznać." Uśmiechnął się szczerze. Harry w tym czasie zdążył otworzyć drzwi.

"Wejdźcie." Przytrzymywał dla nas drzwi. Tom wskazał ręką, żebym poszła przodem. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, bo oboje zachowywali się jak  _gentelmeni._  A może inaczej - oboje nimi  _byli_.

Nowy gość poszedł do kuchni i odstawał torbę, najprawdopodobniej z jakimś jedzeniem. No tak, niczego nie mieliśmy.. Zachowywał się jakby był w domu, bo otworzył lodówkę i zaczął ją wypełniać. Nie zdałam sobie wcześnie sprawy, jak duże były zakupy, które przyniósł. Moment później siedzieliśmy wszyscy na kanapach - ja z Harrym na jednej, Tom na drugiej, stojącej przy naszej prostopadle.

Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Z ich wspólnej pogawędki wywnioskowałam, że Tom jest wokalistą w swoim zespole i to jego główne zajęcie.

"A ty Veronica?" Harry zwrócił się do mnie. "Nie chwaliłaś się jeszcze co właściwie robisz." W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, ale na szczęście przypomniałam sobie.

"Aktualnie mam roczną przerwę."

"A dalej?" Dopytywał się Tom.

"Właściwie to jeszcze nie wybrałam studiów..." Byłam szczera, nie miałam do tego głowy.

"A czym się interesujesz?" Ciągnął dalej.

"Hm... Trudno mi się określić... Właściwie mam wiele zainteresowań." Wzruszyłam ramionami. Zielonooki chłopak odchylił się by spojrzeć na moją twarz.

"Na przykład?" Uniósł brew do góry.

"Wszystko co jest związane ze sztuką... Tak myślę." Odparłam nieśmiało.

"No tak." Przyznał Harry. "Rysujesz. I dobrze śpiewasz."

"Umiesz śpiewać?" Zapytał Tom, zanim zdążyłam zaprzeczyć.

"Nie, Harry sobie coś ubzdurał." Starałam się być jak najbardziej przekonująca, bo nie śpiewałam. Już od dawna...

"Wczoraj słyszałem jak 'nie umiesz śpiewać'..." Zaznaczył sarkazm uginając dwa palce w powietrzu, kiwając przy tym głową.

"No dobra. Chodziłam kiedyś na kółka artystyczne. Ale to było dawno." Poddałam się.

"No proszę. A umiesz coś jeszcze?" Tom poprawił się na kanapie, siadając wygodniej, jakby dowiadywanie o moich 'talentach' było rozrywką.

" _Chodziłam_  na balet." Zaznaczyłam czas przeszły.

"Jak długo?" Usłyszałam głos obok siebie.

"... Od dziecka." Uznałam to za coś oczywistego.

"Do kiedy?" I wtedy nie potrafiłam siebie powstrzymać. To wypadło że mnie mechanicznie.

"Kiedy moja mama umarła..." Mówiąc to cicho dosłownie wpijałam wzrok w swoje mocno podkurczone kolana. Wyraźnie słyszałam, że oboje przestali oddychać. Czułam, jakby cząsteczki powietrza w całym pokoju przestały się ruszać.

Miałam wstać i dostać się do łazienki, by za zamkniętymi drzwiami zwrócić całą zawartość żołądka, ale Harry czytał mi w myślach - zdążył mnie złapać i posadzić na swoich udach. Być może dlatego, że po moich policzkach spływały duże słone krople oraz kiwałam się do przodu i do tyłu, ale uświadomiłam to sobie dopiero gdy przyciskał mnie do siebie tak, bym tego nie robiła. Gładził mnie po plecach, a ja słuchałam bicia jego serca.

Uspokoił mnie po ponad godzinie. W tym czasie Tom włączył muzykę i zaczął robić coś w kuchni. Sądząc po zapachach, robił coś dobrego.

"Już mi lepiej." Powiedziałam cicho, lecz wyraźnie. Spojrzałam na jego twarz, uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie odwzajemniłam, nie pozwalały mi na to jego smutne oczy, które oglądały całą moją twarz. Złożył pocałunek na moich włosach i oboje wstaliśmy. Złapał mnie za rękę i razem poszliśmy do kuchni, gdzie właśnie nasz nowy 'szef kuchni' rozkładał potrawę na trzy talerze.

Usiadłam w tym samym miejscu, kiedy byłam tu po raz pierwszy, Harry obok mnie, a Tom po przeciwnej stronie. Znowu zaczęliśmy rozmowę. A dokładnie oni zaczęli. Omijając jakiekolwiek tematy, które mogłyby sprawić, że pobiegłabym zamknąć się w łazience.

Starałam się nie myśleć o tym, co wyszło wcześniej. Mimo, że to już prawie dwa lata, nie mogłam sobie z tym poradzić, zapomnieć. Wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Cała lawina nieszczęść i bólu. Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy podczas jedzenia sałatki z kawałkami kurczaka.

Z ubiegającym czasem polubiłam Toma. Dużo żartował, opowiadał swoje historie z życia. Był bardzo miłym człowiekiem. Co jakiś czas włączałam się do rozmowy, pytając go o różne rzeczy, czy wtrącając swoje przemyślenia. Tom zdawał się cieszyć się tą rozmową, ja chyba z resztą też.

Kiedy Harry poruszył temat muzyki, znowu stałam się tylko słuchaczem. Oparłam się o Zielonookiego kiedy siedzieliśmy znowu na kanapach w salonie, a on objął mnie ramieniem tak, bym czuła się komfortowo. Muzyka w tle ciągle była włączona.

Po pewnym czasie zamknęłam zmęczone oczy. Chyba to zobaczyli i pomyśleli, że zasnęłam, ponieważ oboje przyciszyli głosy. Rozmawiali długo, zanim przeszli do tematu, który zwrócił moją uwagę.

"Jak tam Tommo?" Spytał Tom. Brzmiało to co najmniej dziwnie.  _Tom_  pyta o  _Tommo_.

"Dobrze, dobrze. Nieźle sobie poradził." Mówiąc to westchnął, a jego głos zrobił się spokojniejszy. Nie wiedziałam o kogo i co chodziło, jednak słuchałam dalej.

"A tak ogólnie? Dawno go nie widziałem..."

"Wszystko jest w porządku." Westchnął. Przerwali na chwilę.

"Wiesz, ona mi go trochę przypomina." Czy miałam to uznać za komplement? Dalej siedziałam bez ruchu. Mogłam dowiedzieć się ciekawych rzeczy. Nie żeby mnie to obchodziło, ale mój współlokator nie opowiadał o sobie zbyt wiele.

"Dlaczego?" Zdziwił się.

"Jej oczy... Są identyczne!" Podniósł głos szepcząc. "Z resztą kolor jej włosów też. Całą twarz ma podobną. Spójrz tylko."

"Chyba chodzi ci o  _kolor_  oczu. Rzeczywiście podobne włosy... " Poczułam, że dotyka ich z boku, przy mojej szyi. "Ale nos ma zdecydowanie inny-"

"Ale też taki wąski." Przyznał Tom. "Może dlatego zwróciłeś na nią uwagę..."

"Właściwie to poznaliśmy się w windzie."

"Jak to? Przecież ty nie jeździsz windą. Nie tutaj." Hm, ciekawe dlaczego.

"Spieszyłem się, winda stanęła na dwie godziny. Podczas tej dużej awarii, kojarzysz?" Kolejna cisza, najwyraźniej próbował sobie przypomnieć. Zrobił szybki wdech.

"Nie mów mi, że znasz ją dopiero trzy dni-"

"Cztery." Poprawił go szybko.

"Naprawdę aż tak cię  _urzekła_?" Spytał z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. Co to miało znaczyć?

"Mówiłem ci, że jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra." Chciałam się uśmiechnąć, ale powstrzymałam się.

"Zdążyłeś to zauważyć w tak krótkim czasie?" Cisza. Tom westchnął. "Druga Gem?" To ma siostrę?  _Gem_... Gemma?

"One są inne, nie można ich do siebie porównywać." Stwierdził Harry.

"Obie są ładne..." Mogłam się założyć, że Tom właśnie się uśmiechał.

"Nawet o tym nie myśl." Uciął go drugi.

"Spokojnie tatusiu, stwierdzam tylko fakt." Był rozbawiony. "W ogóle co to jest za akcent?" Przecież nie jest taki wyraźny... Jest?

"Pół angielski, pół amerykański. Od strony matki pochodzi z Wielkiej Brytanii... Teraz wiem dlaczego była smutna, gdy to wyznała..." Zamyślił się.

"Ona jest z Doncaster?" 

"Co- niby dlaczego?" Obruszył się, ale nadal starając się mówić cicho.

"Tak mi się tylko wydaje..." Tom powiedział to najciszej jak dotąd. "Myślisz, że się obudzi?"

"Chyba nie. Pójdę ją zanieść do łóżka." Odpowiedział i w tej samej chwili wstał razem ze mną, z jedną ręką na moich plecach, a drugą pod kolanami.

W momencie gdy położył mnie na pościeli, udałam, że się przebudziłam. Kiedy spojrzałam na niego półotwartymi oczami, powiedział tylko "Prześpij się trochę" i złożył pocałunek na moim czole. Zdjął mi buty, po czym przykrył dokładnie kołdrą. Opuścił mnie zamykając za sobą drzwi, a ja zamknęłam oczy i odpłynęłam.

* * *

Obudziłam się w ciemnościach. Więc był już wieczór. Przeniosłam stopy na podłogę i poczekałam aż przestanie kręcić mi się w głowie. Wstałam i wyszłam z pokoju. Apartament wyglądał na pusty, światło na końcu korytarza było ledwo widoczne. Poszłam najpierw do łazienki, gdzie obmyłam swoją spuchniętą od spania twarz.

Wróciłam do dużego pokoju i zobaczyłam, że jedyne światło które było włączone, to dwie lampy nad kuchenną wyspą. Nie świeciły mocno, więc dwie osoby oparte o blat nie byłyby w stanie zauważyć mnie stojącej przed telewizorem, jednak byli do mnie odwrócenie plecami.

Obaj trzymali po butelce z piwem. Wzdrygnęłam się na sam widok, jednak nie ruszyłam się z miejsca, ponieważ rozgrywała się tam kolejna ciekawa konwersacja. Po ich głosach można było stwierdzić, że to nie była ich pierwsza kolejka napoju z procentami.

"... Ty nie wiesz... Jak to jest... Tak tęsknić za kimś..." Harry wymamrotał. Nastała chwila ciszy.

"Teraz powinieneś zająć się Vo..." Mężczyzna o miedzianych włosach był jednak mniej wstawiony niż jego przyjaciel.

"Vo? Zabawny skrót... Jak  _Vogue_." Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam takiego...

"Ona chyba ciebie potrzebuje..." Czy mi się zdaje, czy mówią o mnie? 

"Oczywiście, że mnie potrzebuje..." Powiedział z przekonaniem. "Jest mi przykro jak na nią patrzę... Przypomina mi to wszystko co było..." Dodał po chwili i uderzyło mnie podobieństwo z tym, co usłyszałam już jakiś czas temu. Znowu pijany głos mówił o mnie, że coś mu przypominałam i że nie było to miłe.  Miałam się wycofać. Miałam uciec. Lecz usłyszałam dalej...

"Uderzające jest podobieństwo jak się nią zajmujesz... Mówiłeś, że nosisz ją często... Albo jak zająłeś się nią w łazience... Albo jak się boisz, że zrobi  _to_  ponownie." Odparł Tom wyliczając spostrzeżenia na palcach swojej ręki. Czy Harry naprawdę powiedział mu to wszystko? Zaczęłam układać sobie w myślach, że jego zachowanie wobec mnie nie było jednak bezpodstawne, i że właśnie to miał na myśli mówiąc, że mnie rozumie.

"Wydaje mi się, że właśnie to miałem na myśli..." Zaczął rozmasowywać swoje czoło.

"Jest już po dziewiątej, powinienem już iść."

"Zostań jeszcze trochę..." Niemalże błagał. Będąc podchmielonym stał się bardziej otwarty.

"W domu czekają na mnie dwie najpiękniejsze kobiety na świecie..." Odepchnął się od blatu by stanąć o własnych siłach. Spojrzał na zwieszoną twarz, na którą opadały czekoladowe loki i złapał za ramię towarzysza. "Jutro się widzimy." Poklepał go po barku. "I nie pij już więcej. To więcej ci szkodzi, niż pomaga."

Kiedy zobaczyłam, że Tom powoli wychodzi z kuchni, cofnęłam się do ciemnego korytarza prowadzącego do pokojów. Szybko potem wróciłam do łóżka, bo domyśliłam się, że Harry będzie chciał wrócić do swojego i najbardziej żałowałabym, gdyby znalazł mnie na swojej drodze.

Leżałam na boku pod kołdrą, a moje myśli owinęły się wokół jednego tematu. A dokładnie osoby, o zielonych oczach, ciemnych, kręconych włosach, nieprzeciętnym uśmiechu, a przede wszystkim o niespotykanie wielkim sercu.

Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu byłam ciekawa, chciałam wiedzieć jaka historia kryje się za ich rozmową. Wszystkie niedomówienia torturowały mnie w środku.   
Usłyszałam, zamykające się 'frontowe' drzwi, a w korytarzu kroki. O dziwo nie były chwieje, mimo że w kuchni brzmiał na więcej promili. Zmierzał do swojego pokoju...

Wzdrygnęłam się lekko, gdy ciszę wypełniającą mój pokój przełamał lekki zgrzyt przekręcanej klamki. Może chciał sprawdzić czy śpię.

Moment później poczułam, że siada na moim łóżku. Czułam, że coś jest nie tak, więc otworzyłam lekko jedno oko.

Z konturów na tle światła księżyca wpadającego przez okno, oczy miał zakryte ręką, druga leżała na jego udach, ramiona się trzęsły.  _Czy..._

Zamknęłam oko, gdy jego ręka opadła. Na skórze poczułam lekkie poruszenie - odchylił kołdrę. Położył się obok mnie i podniósł mój prawy łokieć, by móc umieścić twarz przy mojej drugiej ręce. Na skórze dłoni poczułam jego ciepłe, lecz mokre od łez policzki, słyszałam cichy szloch. Nie widział tego, ale ja miałam teraz oczy szeroko otwarte. Nie bałam się jego, a historii, która doprowadziła go do takiego stanu. Nie mogłam go jednak mocno przytulić, bo wiedziałby, że nie śpię i byłoby to dla niego niekomfortowe, że widzę go takiego. Podczas naszej znajomości wspomniał kilka razy rzeczy, przez które wydawało mi się, że nie jest w pełni szczęśliwy, ale teraz widziałam, że to nie była jakaś tam błachostka. Płakał, naprawdę to robił, nie udawał. I to jeszcze bardziej trzymało, a może inaczej - miażdżyło moje serce.

Zamknęłam oczy i biorąc głębszy wdech wtopiłam palce w jego włosy z tyłu głowy, robiąc to tak, jakbym prawdopodobnie zrobiła we śnie. Zamarł do czasu, gdy nie wypuściłam dużej ilości powietrza z płuc. Po tym zdawało mi się, że płakał bardziej.

' _O Harry...'_


	8. Tajemnica

* * *

Minął ponad tydzień, odkąd Harry, pijany i zapłakany, zasnął w moich objęciach. Ja po tym incydencie nie mogłam zmrużyć oka i gdy byłam pewna, że się nie obudzi przycisnęłam go do siebie najmocniej jak potrafiłam.

Następnego dnia rano obudziłam się sama, wstał zanim znalazłam go w swoich objęciach. To oznaczało, że dobrze odegrałam swoją rolę śpiącej. Nigdy więcej nie widziałam go smutnego.

Wieczorem zgodnie z obietnicą zabrał mnie na koncert razem z Tomem, gdzie przedstawili mi basistę - Jasona - miłego, ciepłego, w zachowaniu podobnego trochę do dwóch gentlemenów obok mnie. Później wstąpiliśmy do baru, gdzie Harry darował sobie alkohol tak samo jak ja.

Oczywiście nie mogło się obejść bez fanów i paparazzi, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to szczerze mówiąc, nie przeglądałam żadnych gazet, ani portali plotkarskich, więc nikła była szansa, że znajdę jakieś zdjęcie na którym jestem. Jednak to był jedyny raz kiedy wyszłam z hotelu, bo stwierdził, że nigdzie nie puści mnie samej, a gdy bylibyśmy razem mogłabym znaleźć nieprzyjemne plotki na swój temat. Tak mówił, ale pewnie to on nie chciał znaleźć siebie z tak nieatrakcyjną dziewczyną jak ja, na okładce jakiegokolwiek tabloidu.

Przez cały tydzień codziennie wychodził gdzieś ze znajomymi, a ja w tym czasie potajemnie opuszczałam pokój na kilka godzin, chodząc na siłownię i basen.  Co jakiś czas pod jego nieobecność dostawałam napadów duszności, skurczy lub serce chciało wyskoczyć mi z klatki piersiowej, ale nic mu nie mówiłam, bo nie chciałam go martwić, czy denerwować.

Co do jedzenia, udawałam, że robię postępy, żeby oglądać jego szczęśliwą twarz. Jako przekąskę pomiędzy posiłkami robił mi shake'i owocowe, które stały porcjami w lodówce. Ja grzecznie piłam, mimo że przez nie czułam się tak bardzo syta, na okrągło, bez przerwy. Ufał mi choć nie powinien. Gdyby znalazł mnie w łazience podrażniającą gardło dwoma palcami, zwieszoną nad toaletą, nie byłby szczęśliwy... Byłby wręcz wściekły, kazałby mi się wynosić. I nigdy nie wracać. Nie chciałam tego i bałam się, że tak się stanie, ale nie mogłam przestać.  W moim mózgu znajdowała się czerwona lampka, która zazwyczaj zapalała się na sam widok jedzenia. Teraz miałam ją przed oczyma cały czas i było mi z tym bardzo źle. Szybko zaczęłam nienawidzić się jeszcze bardziej.

Żołądek, który zazwyczaj błagał o jedzenie, kurczył się i stwarzał ból, będący najgorszym i najprzyjemniejszym uczuciem jednocześnie, teraz bolał, ale od przejedzenia i czułam się zwyczajnie strasznie. Stałam się jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwa, nie mogłam patrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Byłam szczęśliwa, gdy para wodna zakrywała moje odbicie i nie miałam szans by siebie zobaczyć. W przeciwnym razie omijałam wzrokiem każdy przedmiot, w którym byłam w stanie się przejrzeć.

Nauczyłam się robić dobre naleśniki, które raz zaserwowałam Harry'emu po jego powrocie z imprezy o pierwszej nad ranem, kiedy zasiedziałam się oglądając kreskówki na nickelodeonie. Smakowały mu bardzo i dziękowałam tylko w myślach, że wyjątkowo nie był wtedy wstawiony.

Nie wiedział o tym, że każdej nocy leżałam w łóżku z otwartymi oczami, dopóki nie słyszałam, że trafił do swojej sypialni bezpiecznie. Bałam się siedzieć w salonie, bo nie chciałam wiedzieć go pijanego, a on sam oszczędzał mi również tego widoku.

Nadal przed snem rysowałam jego twarz, czy niektóre pozy. Znajdowałam w tym przyjemność i uspokajałam się. Zaczęłam również wypełniać puste przestrzenie na poprzednich kartkach, bo wiedziałam, że w innym wypadku szkicownik, który nie należał do najcieńszych, skończyłby się po dwóch tygodniach. Kilka razy narysował nawet Toma i Jasona, ale pod względem pierwszej twarzy nie było ich tu zbyt wiele.

Przychodziłam do niego codziennie rano by mnie uspokajał, ponieważ nie było nocy kiedy nie śnił mi się jakiś koszmar. Niektóre się powtarzały, niektóre były zupełnie oderwane od kontekstu. Jedne dotyczyły mojej przeszłości, inne związane były z teraźniejszymi zdarzeniami. Przez to zaczęłam się bać zasypiać i próbowałam zajmować się czymś innym.

Podczas jednej z naszych porannych rozmów opowiedział mi trochę o zespole.

* * *

Po raz kolejny gładził mnie po plecach, kiedy leżałam skulona tuż obok niego.

"Może tym razem mi opowiesz...?" Spytał patrząc na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczami.

"Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym..." Nie chciałam, żeby był smutny, lub zdenerwowany.

"Na przykład?" Zmarszczył brwi.

"O twoim zespole. Naprawdę chciałabym o was coś wiedzieć..."

"Przez ten tydzień nie zdążyłaś nas  _wygooglować?_ " Rozbawiłam go. Od razu lepiej.

"Nie chciałam. Wolę, żebyś to ty mi wszystko opowiedział." Nadal miałam w pamięci naszą pierwszą rozmowę, która odbyła się niecały tydzień temu.

"Odkąd mam zacząć?"

"Od początku...?" Ułożyłam usta w prostą linię unosząc kąciki brwi. Zaśmiał się lekko. No  tak, to go bawi.

"No więc..." Odchrząknął i sięgnął po swój laptop, a ja usiadłam obok niego. Odpalił go, a gdy się zalogował zaczął czegoś szukać. Pokazał pierwsze zdjęcie z folderu. Widniał na nim on. Dużo młodszy niż teraz.

"Harry Styles na swoim przesłuchaniu do X-Factor." Zażarował. Kolejne zdjęcie. Spojrzał się na mnie. "Każdy z nas przyszedł do programu oddzielnie..." Wskazał palcem na ekran. Na scenie stał wysoki chłopak z zaczesaną grzywką na bok, tak jak było to modne jeszcze kilka lat temu. "To Liam... Był wtedy już za drugim razem..." Następne przedstawiało chłopaka szczenięcym spojrzeniu. "Słodki Zayn... Pamiętam jak dosłownie przed informacją o połączeniu nas w grupę, pod wpływem emocji chciał jak najszybciej wyjść i biegli za nim żeby go złapać..." Zaśmiał się pod wpływem wspomnień. "Jest niesamowicie spokojny i bardzo kreatywny." Dalej pokazał blondyna. "Niall. Nasz ukochany Irlandczyk... Często poprawia nam humor..." Piąte zdjęcie przedstawiało chłopaka z uroczym uśmiechem. "Louis... Zabawny i głośny... Często wydziera się bez powodu, ale i tak to nasz ulubieniec..."

* * *

To był początek jego opowieści. Mówił o tym jak połączyli ich w grupę, jak pojechali do domu jego taty na kilka dni by lepiej się poznać, jak nie wygrali programu, a mimo to zdobyli rzeszę fanów. O nagrywaniu piosenek, teledysków i dawaniu koncertów.

Włączył nawet kilka ich kawałków, które były jego ulubionymi z ulubionych. Pokazał, jak zmienili się przez lata, tak samo jak powoli zmieniała się ich muzyka. Wszystko z roku na rok stawało się coraz lepsze.

* * *

"Kiedyś każdy z was był słodki, a teraz jesteście  _i_  słodcy  _i_  przystojni!" Stwierdziłam trzymając laptopa na kolanach, a on zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Przeglądałam obszerny folder z ich zdjęciami, a miał tego naprawdę mnóstwo. Dużo z nich wyglądały na ściągnięte z internetu, lecz niektórymi były zdjęcia z jego telefonu - z prób, spotkań, imprez, zza kulis, samych ich koncertów. Znalazły się tam również te z jego znajomymi - z pola golfowego, baru i wielu innych miejsc. To wszystko wyglądało jak coś w rodzaju pamiętnika.

Zaśmiałam się w duszy kiedy przypomniałam sobie znów naszą pierwszą rozmowę, kiedy powiedział, że nie ma wielu znajomych. Przekonałam się jak bardzo stwierdzenie  _wielu_  to pojęcie względne.

W tym czasie on zdążył się ubrać, bo stwierdził znowu, że gdzieś musi wyjść.

* * *

Dzisiejszego dnia wyszedł wcześniej do studia z Kodaline, ale mimo jego prośby nie wybrałam się z nim, narzekając na pogodę, która była obrzydliwie słoneczna.

Wrócił do apartamentu i był zmęczony, więc poszedł spać o czwartej po południu. Ja znowu oglądałam kreskówki i wieczorem przysnęłam nawet na dwa kwadranse. Obudziłam się półtorej godziny przed północą, wyłączyłam telewizor i poszłam do łazienki, by umyć się i zmusić siebie do snu. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, jak zawsze.

Stanęłam przed umywalką, odkręciłam wodę i napiłam się trochę ze strumienia. Obmyłam twarz i... Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie opierając się rękami o blat. Wzdrygnęłam się na sam widok. Pomyślałam od razu o siłowni, by wydobyć z siebie energię ze wszyskich posiłków, które dzisiaj zjadłam. Dwa tosty z masłem orzechowym i truskawkami na wierzchu oraz bananowo-waniliowy shake zrobiony przez Harry'ego. To tyle? Trzy ciasteczka owsiane... Wydaje mi się, że było coś jeszcze. Tylko co...?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie dźwięk zatrzasujacych się drzwi apartamentu oraz trzy powolne kroki. Czyżby wyszedł jak spałam? Ciekawe gdzie był...

"Harry?" Nieco wyższy niż się spodziewałam, niemniej jednak zdecydowanie męski głos odezwał się  z przedpokoju. Przestałam się ruszać. Stanęłam zamrożona przed zamkniętymi drzwiami dzielącymi mnie od nieznajomego.

Nie poznałam tego akcentu od razu, był mocniejszy. Więc to nie był on... Sądząc po tym, że sam wszedł, musiał być jego dobrym znajomym.

Po chwili usłyszałam kolejne kroki, tym razem od strony sypialni właściciela wypowiedzianego imienia. Ucichły mniej więcej w połowie drogi i w całym apartamencie zrobiło się cicho. Zastanawiałam się czy słychać mój oddech zza drzwi. Nie śniło mi się teraz wychodzić, mimo że chciałam wiedzieć co tam się dzieje.

"A jednak jesteś...?" Rozległ się znajomy zasypany głos, po którym sądząc, stał daleko od nowego gościa. Drugi nic nie powiedział.

Nawet przez drzwi czuć było napięcie, jakie rośnie z sekundy na sekundę. Między nimi było coś bardzo nie tak, to nie była błahostka. Przynajmniej, żadna z rozmów które rozpoczynałam w podobny sposób nie należały do najmilszych.

Nie wiedziałam co robić. Nie byłam nawet pewna czy powinnam być świadkiem tej rozmowy. Stałam nadal po środku łazienki, starając się nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku.

"Możemy porozmawiać później...?" Zapytał Harry, nieco ciszej.

"A dlaczego nie teraz...?" Spytał z irytacją drugi głos. Nastała kolejna nieprzyjemna chwila ciszy.

"Nie jesteśmy sami." Wyksztusił niższy głos. Właśnie to oznaczało, że nie powinno mnie tu być.

"S-słucham? Jak to...?" Głos nieznajomego złamał się w połowie. Zrobił dłuższą przerwę, zanim podniósł głos. "... Znowu?!" Mam nadzieję, że tylko wydawało mi się, że płakał.

"Nie! Nie rób scen!" Harry był zdenerwowany. Chyba mi się nie wydawało... Co się stało? Jakie  _'znowu'_?

"Nie ro-" Usłyszałam poruszenie i podniesiony głos urwał się w połowie. Nie wytrzymałam.

Złapałam za klamkę i bezgłośnie uchyliłam lekko drzwi dzielące mnie od tego, dziwnego dla ucha zdarzenia. Kiedy przez wąską szparę moje oczy zobaczyły to, co właśnie tam się działo, rozpłynęło mi się serce.

Ową nieznajomą osobą był chłopak dużo niższy i drobniejszy od Harrego, ubrany w czarne spodnie i bluzę tego samego koloru. Ciemna opaska na brązowych włosach przytrzymywała jego długie fale.

Harry był nad nim pochylony, obiema trzęsącymi się rękoma delikatnie podtrzymywał załzawioną twarz.

_Całował go._

Powoli, spokojne, pokładając w tej czynności jak najwięcej uczuć. Robili to w sposób, jakby mieli się już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, jakby świat miał się za chwilę skończyć.

Kiedy skończył przytulił go, jego ręce powędrowały na koniec pleców drobnego chłopaka i delikatnie go podniósł, a ten lekko ugiął nogi tak, by obejmował pas pierwszego i uspokoił się zaplatajac ręce na jego szyi, zatapiając w niej twarz. Westchnął cicho.

"Jesteś tylko ty... Ty już na zawsze..." Wyszeptał Harry czułym głosem, jakim nigdy wcześniej nie mówił. Na szczęście w całym apartamencie było na tyle cicho, bym była w stanie to usłyszeć.

Byli w objęciach dłuższą chwilę. Po tym odstawił go na ziemię, pocałował go jeszcze raz, tym razem krótko, po czym obaj odwrócili się chcąc wejść do salonu. Wystawił rękę by jego gość poszedł przodem. Wydawali się być skrępowani samymi sobą.

Otworzyłam drzwi na oścież. Nieznajomy gdy mnie zobaczył, drgnął zatrzymując się w połowie kroku. Zrobiłam to samo. Nasz wspólny znajomy podążył za wzrokiem pierwszego i gdy mnie ujrzał westchnął ciężko.

"Myślałem, że już śpisz..." Stwierdził Harry ze spuszczonym wzrokiem przeczesując nerwowo włosy prawą ręką. Niższy chłopak stanął za nim tak, jakby próbował schować się przede mną. Zauroczona wcześniejszym obrazem jeszcze przez moment nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie słowa, ale szybko musiałam się pozbierać, by nie budzić podejrzeń, że coś widziałam.

"Nie, jeszcze nie." Odparłam, po czym uśmiechnęłam na widok nowego gościa. "Cześć, jestem Veronica." Zwróciłam się tym razem do nieznajomego, machając do niego w geście powitania. Widziałam jedynie jego twarz i wydawała mi się znajoma... Chwila, przecież to-

"L-louis" Zająkał się z przerażeniem oczach. Takim samym jak jego wyższy towarzysz. Oboje się bali. Stali w osłupieniu patrząc na mnie, nie wiedząc co zrobić dalej. Najprawdopodobniej zastanawiali się czy coś widziałam. Na krótką chwilę niższy spojrzał na usta drugiego chłopaka, ponieważ ten wymawiał coś bezgłośnie, ale nie wiedziałam co, bo zwrócony był twarzą do pierwszego. "p-przyjaciel Harry'ego." Dokończył. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie jest to prawdą. Harry mi nie ufał?

W sumie zielonooki w przeciągu tych kilku dni nie 'chwalił się', że 'gustuje' w chłopcach. W zupełności mi to nie przeszkadzało, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jak ich o tym poinformować. Również dlatego, że przecież 'nie widziałam', że się całowali.

"W takim razie przygotuję coś na kolację..." Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i wyszłam z łazienki i powędrowałam do kuchni. Kiedy byłam już przy wyspie spojrzałam na nich kątem oka. Stali nadal w przedpokoju, milcząc i spoglądając na siebie tylko. Po kilku chwilach Harry zaprowadził gościa do swojego pokoju. 

Przez prawie godzinę niczego nie słyszałam, kiedy krzątałam się po kuchni. Zdążyłam już usmażyć naleśniki, pokroić trochę owoców, których było teraz w lodówce i szafce zawsze pod dostatkiem. Zaczęłam zawijać naleśniki razem z sałatką owocową w środku, gotowe odkładałam na jeden duży talerz, tworząc z nich górkę ruloników. Z nadmiaru czasu porozkładałam je, po dwa dla nich i jednym dla mnie, na trzy talerze. Znalazłam w szafce cukier puder, którym chciałam ozdobić moje 'dzieła sztuki'.

Rzuciło mi się w oczy coś metalowego. Okazały się to być szablony, wydawało mi się że do kawy. Wzięłam je do ręki i ujrzałam kształt serca, płatka śniegu, choinki, motyla, jakiegoś złożonego kwiatu, gwiazdki oraz słońca. Ostatni spodobał mi się najbardziej i stwierdziłam, że cukier puder na naleśnikach mógłby być w kształcie słońca, dlaczego nie? Szybko zrobiłam to o czym pomyślałam, a efekt końcowy wydawał mi się w porządku. Ustawiłam talerze obok siebie nie chcąc nikomu wybierać miejsca, a ten duży z resztą naleśników umieściłam na środku blatu wyspy, dostawiłam tam również cukier puder. Sięgnęłam po sztućce z szuflady i położyłam obok wszystkiego.

Usłyszałam poruszenie w korytarzu, a zaraz potem z ciemności wyłonił się Louis. Podszedł nieśmiale i oparł się o blat.

"Gdzie Harry?" Wyjrzałam zza wyspy w poszukiwaniu osoby, o którą pytałam, a później zwróciłam się w jego stronę.

"Poszedł przemyć twarz..." Przemyć twarz? Skupiłam się na swoim rozmówcy, który ze spuszczonym wzrokiem stał w ciszy. Jego oczy były chyba zaczerwienione, lekko spuchnięte, co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie tak samo jak Harry, płakał. W jednej chwili zrobiło mi się przykro.

"Jesteś może głodny? Zrobiłam naleśniki." Wskazałam na swoje dzieło. Podniósł wzrok na mnie, a później na talerz.

"Właściwie umieram z głodu..." Stwierdził i usiadł na wysokim stołku. "Wyglądają dobrze..." Przysunął powoli właściwy talerz w swoją stronę i biorąc widelec w rękę zaczął jeść, opierając się lewym łokciem o blat. Przeniósł wzrok na moją twarz, a ja uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie. On zrobił to krótko.

Usiadłam po przeciwnej stronie, wzięłam swój talerz i widelec. Zaczęłam przypatrywać się słońcu z cukru pudru. Ciekawe ile to jest kalorii... Albo w ogóle powiem, że już jadłam kolację? Nie, to by było podejrzane. Po co w ogóle to sobie nakładałam?

"Czemu nie jesz?" Zapytał mnie głos przy moim uchu. Podskoczyłam lekko. Czy on zawsze musi się skradać?

"Hm... Szkoda mi psuć..." Skłamałam. Zajął miejsce obok mnie, na przeciw swojego przyjaciela. Ich oczy się spotkały, po chwili Louis ułożył usta w prostą linię i kontynuował jedzenie. Harry sięgnął po swój talerz i zatrzymał się na chwilę.

"Słońce? Dlaczego? Są tam serduszka, gwiazdki-" Przerwałam mu.

"Kocham słońce..." Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na samą myśl. Mogłam je oglądać jedynie przez szybę, ale i tak uważałam, że jest najcudowniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Jak zmieniało się w ciągu całej doby. Natomiast jego wschody i zachody były moimi ulubionymi porami dnia.

"Myślałem, że nienawidzisz... Ciągle się przed nim ukrywasz, jesteś uczulona..." Miał ściągnięte brwi, Louis też, jednak delikatniej.

"...Czy nie można kochać czegoś, co robi ci krzywdę...?" Pomyślałam dopiero w trakcie gdy wyznawałam swoje głupie spostrzeżenie. Momentalnie wróciły obrazy z mojej przeszłości. Razem z końcem zdania zaczęłam przeglądać się swoim dłoniom położonym na udach. Nie tylko ja zamarłam, kątem oka widziałam, że patrzą na siebie wymownie.

"Te naleśniki są naprawdę pyszne..." Nowo poznany przeze mnie chłopak przełamał bardzo niekomfortową ciszę.

Zwróciłam ku niemu wzrok, a on uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział co chodzi mi po głowie, jakby chciał mnie pocieszyć. Widziałam już taki uśmiech na jego zdjęciach, które przeglądałam kilka dni temu. On sam wyglądał jednak inaczej. Jego włosy były dłuższe i spięte, czego tam nie widziałam. Porównując go do starszych ujęć, jego twarz wydawała się być bardziej podłużna. Pomyśleć, że aż tak zmienił się jej kształt w ciągu zaledwie kilku lat... Może jednak cztery to nie tak mało... Jednak jego oczy pozostały tak samo niebieskie. Mogłam nawet stwierdzić, że są podobne do moich...

Wziął kolejną porcję z dużego talerza, bo dwa długie ruloniki, które sama nałożyłam, znikły. Trzeba mu było przyznać, że miał apetyt. Gdzie mu się to wszystko zmieści?

"Lou..." Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie. "Powoli..."

"Przez cały lot nic nie zjadłem!" Wytłumaczył się szybko. Więc był tuż po podróży. "Już skończyłem." Powiedział gdy zjadł trzeciego. A ja nawet nie zaczęłam...Chłopak siedzący obok mnie był natomiast w połowie pierwszego.

Ten, który skończył, usiadł na kanapie i wyłączył telewizor.

Gdy wzięłam pierwszy kęs, przekonałam się, że Louis miał rację. Szybko zjadłam połowę naleśnika, po którym miałam już dość, ale rzeczywiście był bardzo dobry. Tak jak robiłam zwykle, zostawiłam resztę i odsunąłam od siebie talerz.

"Hazza... Masz może ochotę na rundę Fify... ?" Spytał jego gość, odwróciłam się zainteresowana, a on trzymając już w ręku dwa kontrolery, pochylał się nad pudłem z resztą.

"Jeszcze nie zjadłem, ale Veronica może zagrać," Harry obrócił się w moją stronę. "prawda?"

Przytaknęłam nic nie odpowiadając. Zsunęłam się z krzesła i powędrowałam do pudła po 'czystego' pada, kiedy mój przeciwnik już na mnie czekał ze swoim. Usiadłam obok niego i zaczęliśmy grę.

"Tylko nie dawaj mi forów." Ostrzegłam.

"Tylko żeby nie było ci później przykro, że przegrałaś..." Wzruszył ramionami.

"Nie jestem dzieckiem! Umiem pogodzić się z przegraną." Uniosłam jedną brew uśmiechając się przy tym. "Poza tym nie mam zamiaru przegrać!" Przymrużyłam oczy.

"Chyba nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia!" Zrobił taką samą minę jak ja, a gdy nie zmienił jej po dłuższej chwili, zaczęłam się śmiać.

"Widzę, że szykuje się zacięta walka!" Usłyszeliśmy za sobą, gdy zaczęliśmy mecz.

Po kilku minutach skupienia, padła pierwsza bramka... Dla mnie.

Louis wyprostował rękę przed siebie, wewnętrzną stroną do góry i spojrzał na mnie jakby nie wiedział co się stało.

"...Co?" Wydobył z siebie jedynie.

"Mógłbyś się chociaż postarać?!" Zażartowałam.

"To dopiero początek!" Stwierdził wojowniczym tonem.

* * *

Polubiłam Louisa. Na początku oboje byliśmy spięci całą tą dziwną sytuacją, ale z czasem się rozluźniło. Był człowiekiem o charakterze, jakiego właśnie potrzebowałam. Przede wszystkim był niemożliwe zabawny i dziwiło mnie z jaką łatwością potrafił mnie rozśmieszyć.

Podczas naszego meczu, Harry, który skończył kolację, usiadł na drugiej kanapie, prostopadłej do naszej i nic nie mówiąc, obserwował nas, a w szczególności osobę siedzącą obok mnie. Uśmiechał się co jakiś czas sam do siebie, gdy widział, że chłopak się śmieje lub udaje, że się złości. Ja udawałam natomiast, iż niczego nie widzę, żeby nie zauważył, że został przyłapany. Bo przestałby, a wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego. W jego oczach dostrzegalna była iskierka, cała jego twarz przybrała dzięki temu nowy wyraz, rozpromieniła się. Tym samym wytłumaczyłam sobie, dlaczego kogoś, kogo się kocha, nazywa się  _słońcem_.

Właśnie, co ich dokładnie łączy? Od początku zachowują się co najmniej dziwnie. Wyglądali na zakochanych, ale w takim razie o czym rozmawiali godzinę i dlaczego oboje płakali? Co się stało?

Przyłapałam się na tym, że po raz kolejny chciałam wiedzieć, bo się martwiłam. Jako że sama czułam potrzebę, bym uzyskała w życiu pomoc, chciałam ją dawać innym, zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest ona ważna.

To było niesamowicie krępujące, kiedy ich oczy się spotykały tylko po to, by zaraz to przerwać. Czyżby myśleli, że jestem ich przeszkodą? Musiałam jak najszybciej przekonać ich, że mają do czynienia z prawdopodobnie najbardziej tolerancyjną osobą na świecie.

Skończyliśmy pierwszy mecz. Wygrałam.

"To był największy fuks jaki widziałem w życiu!" Zażartował.

"Myślę, że należy ci się jakaś porządna nagroda! Rzadko komu udaje się pokonać Louisa!" Stwierdził nasz kibic.

"Rzeczywiście... W takim razie czego sobie życzysz młoda damo?" Zwrócił się do mnie chłopak po mojej lewej.

_To moja jedyna szansa._

"...Odpowiedzi..." Odparłam pytającemu, a zaraz potem zerknąłem na drugiego. Zamarli na sekundę. Dlaczego? Przecież mogłam pytać o wszystko. Czyżby czytali mi w myślach?

"A... jakie jest twoje pytanie?" Kontynuował. No właśnie. Szukałam w umyśle jak najlepiej to rozegrać, by ich nie spłoszyć i nie pogorszyć sytuacji. Przygryzłam dolną wargę, przyciskając ją dodatkowo zaciśniętymi w piąstkę palcami.

"Czy... W sensie..." Westchnęłam. "Jesteście może... Razem...?" Powstrzymywałam nieśmiały uśmiech, który wkradał mi się na samą myśl o pierwszej chwil gdy ich ujrzałam.

"Tak." Odparł Harry.

"Nie." Stwierdził Louis w tym samym momencie. Z przerażonym wzrokiem odwrócił się do zielonookiego. "Haz,  _nie możemy_!" Dodał przyciszonym głosem.

"Nie Lou, właśnie że możemy." Odpowiedział głośno i wyraźnie tak samo jak wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy błyszczały. "Przedstawiam ci Louisa Tomlinsona - mojego chłopaka."


	9. Jestem w domu

Spojrzałam na w dalszym ciągu wystraszonego Louisa.

"Wszystko w porządku..." Uspokoiłam go klepiąc go po kolanie.

"Błagam, tylko nikomu tego nie rozpowiadaj..." Przytrzymał moją rękę.

"Widzisz tu kogoś, komu mogłabym pisnąć chociaż słowo?" Uniosłam jedną brew. On zbity z tropu spojrzał się na Harry'ego. "Mieszkam w tym hotelu od miesiąca i wyszłam z niego właściwie tylko dwa razy. Nie mam znajomych, ani przyjaciół, z którymi mogłabym się podzielić tą 'radosną nowiną'." Wzruszyłam ramionami.

"Chodzi mi również o internet-"

"O to zdecydowanie nie musisz się martwić..." Zaśmiał się lekko chłopak z ciemnymi lokami. Zakryłam twarz ze wstydu. Zapytał mnie któregoś z pierwszych dni o moje konto na Twitterze i zaczęło się...

"Dlaczego...?" Spytał niebieskooki.

"Wyobraź sobie, że nasza mała przyjaciółka nie korzysta z internetu. Nie ma konta na Facebooku, Twitterze, Instagramie, czy MySpace. Nawet nie ma maila!" Odkryłam oczy i ujrzałam Lou, który patrzył się na mnie jak na wariatkę.

"To żart, prawda...?" Spytał mnie. Westchnęłam i pokręciłam głową. Szybko usłyszałam jego śmiech. "Dlaczego?"

"Jakoś tak wyszło." Ponownie uniosłam ramiona do góry, tym razem śmiejąc się z samej siebie.

"Mówiłem już jej, że powinniśmy to zmienić..." Harry skinął na mnie głową.

"Być może..." Zamyślił się drugi. "Z drugiej strony internet to czasem okropne miejsce..."

"Pomyślimy o tym jutro, teraz Veronica idzie spać. Jest już dawno po północy!" Spojrzał na zegarek na swojej ręce.

Jak zawsze posłuchałam. Podniosłam się z miejsca i pomaszerowałam do łazienki by umyć zęby. Nie zajęło mi to długo i kiedy wróciłam do salonu, siedzieli obok siebie.

"Dobranoc!" Powiedziałam, gdy weszłam do korytarza i zaraz usłyszałam to od nich.

Chwilę później byłam już w łóżku, przebrana w piżamę złożoną z białej koszulki, czarnych dresów i szarej bluzy. Tak, w piżamę. Nie posiadałam takowej od początku pobytu, dopóki nie powiedziałam o tym Harry'emu pewnego ranka, a następnego dnia kilka par bawełnianych dresów, bluzy i obszerne t-shirty pojawiły się w naszym apartamencie razem z naszym praniem. 

Opiekował się mną jak kochający ojciec...

Zasnęłam ze łzami w oczach.

_Stałam po środku dużego pokoju, w całym apartamencie było ciemno. Jedynie okna przede mną były odsłonięte. Na ich tle znajdował się on. Ubrany w garnitur, z aktówką w ręku. Oglądał świetlistą, lecz ponurą panoramę miasta._

_"Co tutaj robisz?!" Krzyknęłam._

_"Zabieram cię do domu." Odpowiedział, jakby fakt, że nie było mnie w tam już miesiąc, nie robił na nim wrażenia. Odwrócił się do mnie, ale nie widziałam jego twarzy. Mogłam jednak dostrzec jego zwierzęco czarne oczy._ _W jego drugiej ręce znajdowała się pusta butelka whisky._

_"Tu jest mój dom!" Po moich słowach przekrzywił głowę na bok. "Tu czuję się bezpieczna..."_

_"Chcesz mnie opuścić tak jak ona...?" Spytał, sycząc._

__"To zawsze była twoja wina!"_ _

Zaczął zmierzać _ _w moją stronę, a ja nie mogłam się ruszyć.__

_"Harry!" Krzyknęłam, musi przecież gdzieś tu być. A może znów mnie zostawił samą? A Louis? Może został na noc? "Louis!" Krzyczałam lecz bez odpowiedzi. On był już przy mnie, a ja zaczęłam bezwiednie upadać na plecy, pode mną była woda. Wpadłam do basenu i opadałam na dno._

_"Obudź się!"_

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i otworzyłam oczy.

"Już wszystko dobrze! Boże, wystraszyłaś mnie!" Szybko i głośno powiedział znajomy głos. Znalazłam siebie trzymaną w objęciach. Poczułam ten specyficzny zapach czystego ubrania.

"Dlaczego...?" Spytałam.

"Krzyczałaś i myślałem, że coś się stało. Przybiegłem, a ty nie oddychałaś!" Przytulił mnie mocno. "Naprawdę się wystraszyłem!"

Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam również Louisa, który patrzył na mnie zmartwionym wzrokiem.

"Ja też..." Powiedziałam cicho, ale i tak obaj usłyszeli, bo żaden inny dźwięk, niż mój głos, nie był obecny w całym apartamencie. Harry odchylił się ode mnie i zaczął wycierać łzy z moich policzków.

Byli już ubrani, zauważyłam nawet, że Harry miał na sobie kurtkę. Która godzina?

Złapałam jego lewą rękę, na której zawsze miał zegarek i spojrzałam na godzinę - za chwilę druga.

"Pójdę pod prysznic." Stwierdziłam. Ominęłam nogami siedzącego na brzegu łóżka Harry'ego i usiadłam obok niego, następnie wstałam, wybrałam moje klasyczne ubranie, czyli białą koszulkę oraz ciemne spodnie, tym razem granatowe i skierowałam się do łazienki.

Zamknęłam się i włączyłam wodę, by nagrzały się płytki pod prysznicem na których miałam zaraz stanąć.

Rozebrałam się, uchyliłam lekko szklane drzwiczki i wyciągnęłam rękę pod wodę. Stałam tak chwilę, przyglądając się jak woda spływa po mojej skórze.

* * *

**_PW: Louis_ **

Siedziałem na kanapie i przeglądałem Twittera, czekając na Hazzę, który miał przynieść kawę z naszej ulubionej kawiarni. Po dłuższej chwili zmęczyło mnie przedzieranie się przez całą aktywność. Położyłem się na kanapie z rękami pod głową i skrzyżowanymi nogami.

Oddałem się wspomnieniom, które same przychodziły na myśl, pod wpływem tego miejsca. Ale na pierwszy plan i tak najbardziej wybijała się ostatnia noc, która była totalnie pomieszana.

* * *

Lot jak zwykle był długi i nudny. Na pokładzie był ze mną Liam, jednak nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt długo, bo sam zasnąłem. Co dzień coś, gdzieś musiałem być, ciągle w biegu. Musiałem odpocząć chociaż te kilka dni.

Na lotnisku jak zwykle przywitał mnie blask fleszy aparatów. Kilka minut później byłem już na tylnym siedzeniu czarnego suva z przyciemnianymi szybami.

"Gdzie jedziemy?" Usłyszałem z przodu, widząc lekki uśmiech kierowcy w lusterku wstecznym.

"Tam, gdzie zawsze, poproszę." Zaśmiałem się pod nosem.

"Robi się." Odpowiedział z zadowoleniem.

Ruszyliśmy z piskiem opon.

Miasto o tej godzinie było piękne. Światła prezentujące w ciemności smukłe budynki, dało się zauważyć z każdej strony. Jednak krętą drogą zmierzaliśmy ku spokojniejszemu miejscu.

W końcu dotarliśmy do wąskiej, ciemnej uliczki między budynkami, w którą skręcił. Dojechał do niewielkiego parkingu i zatrzymał nas obok drugiego, niemalże identycznego samochodu.

_'Jest w domu...'_

Powinienem być zły i w ogóle tu nie przyjeżdżać. W końcu rozstaliśmy się kłócąc się. Po raz kolejny. A jednak jestem. Jestem i cieszę się tym, że za moment zobaczę się z osobą, której nie widziałem ponad dwa tygodnie, wydające się być latami.

Nie rozmawialiśmy nawet przez telefon, co było ogromnym błędem. Potrzebowałem jego zielonych oczu spoglądających na mnie z uwielbieniem, jego głosu, który mnie uspokajał.

Jednak spodziewałem się, że spotkanie nie będzie łatwe po tak długim czasie.

Podziękowałem za szybki dojazd i razem z bagażem wyskoczyłem z auta. Dobiegłem do drzwi, przeszedłem szybkim krokiem kilka długich korytarzy i wsiadłem do windy. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwałem jedenastki na wyświetlaczu.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły szybko wysiadłem z windy i ruszyłem znajomą drogą, a korytarz jak na złość zdawał się nie mieć końca.

Jak zwykle po sezonie nie spotkałem na swojej drodze kogokolwiek.

Stanąłem przed właściwymi drzwiami i odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy przekręciłem klamkę, a drzwi się otworzyły.

W jednej chwili uderzyła mnie myśl, że co będzie, gdy mi nie wybaczy i każe się wynosić? Być może już mnie nie kocha?

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Światło było zapalone, co oznaczało, że jeszcze nie spał. Wystarczyły mi trzy kroki, bym mógł stwierdzić, że nie było go przed telewizorem, czy w kuchni. Panowała zupełna cisza.

"Harry...?" Wydobyłem z siebie niepewnie.

Po chwili usłyszałem kroki od strony pokoju. Stanął w wejściu korytarza, gdy podniósł wzrok na moją twarz.

Był zakłopotany i zdziwiony.

Być może spał przed chwilą, bo wyglądał na takiego, ale nie było to przyczyną ogólnego wyglądu. Wyglądał źle. Gorzej niż ja. Nie umiał udawać, a w szczególności przed samym sobą. Oczy miał bez życia... Co ja zrobiłem.

"A jednak jesteś...?" Wydusił z siebie. Ja kiwnąłem tylko głową i spuściłem wzrok, nie mogąc patrzeć na ten wrak człowieka.

Od razu zacząłem myśleć jak mogłem się wtedy zachować i wszystko naprawić. Przez to nie wyleciałby tego dnia do Los Angeles. W głowie zbierałem to wszystko i już otworzyłem usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zostałem ukrócony.

"Możemy porozmawiać później...?" Zapytał lekko przyciszonym głosem. Wskazał za siebie kciukiem w geście, bym poszedł z nim do pokoju.

"A dlaczego nie teraz...?" Trochę się zdenerwowałem. Bo dlaczego mamy zwlekać.

"Nie jesteśmy sami."  _Co...?_

"S-słucham? Jak to...?" W połowie załamał mi się głos. Kto mógł tu być?... No tak, zamiast mnie znalazł sobie jakąś dziwkę! "...Znowu?!" Podniosłem głos, a na moich policzkach poczułem jak dwie krople 'przecierają szlaki' dla kolejnych. Odwróciłem twarz i zakryłem ręką, żeby nie widział jak płaczę. Wiem, że tego nienawidził.

"Nie! Nie rób scen!" Był zdenerwowany.

"Nie ro-"  _'-bię scen!'_ Miałem dokończyć, jednak kiedy odwróciłem się, kiedy to mówiłem, zobaczyłem jak momentalnie się przy mnie znalazł. Objął moją twarz trzęsącymi się dłońmi i zamknąłem oczy, kiedy zderzył swoje usta z moimi.

_Niebo..._

Poczułem motyle w brzuchu i zdawało mi się jakbym się unosił. Jakbym ważył mniej niż powietrze.

Całował mnie lekko, lecz wiedziałem, że nie było to wymuszone. Tęsknił za mną tak samo bardzo jak ja za nim.

Po chwili skończył, delikatnie złapał mnie za tyłek i uniósł do góry. Automatycznie obiąłem jego pas udami, tak jak byłem przyzwyczajony to robić. Obiąłem jego szyję rękoma i wtuliłem się w niego.

Był dla mnie tlenem, dzięki któremu mogłem właściwie oddychać. Był nawet więcej niż tym, byłem od niego całkowicie uzależniony. Zaciągnąłem się zapachem mojego narkotyku i zatrzymałem na chwilę w moich płucach.

_Jestem w domu._

Westchnąłem lekko.

"Jesteś tylko ty... Ty już na zawsze..." Oznajmił czule. "Zawsze cię kochałem i zawsze będę." Dodał prawie bezgłośnie. Potrzebowałem tego usłyszeć... Przycisnąłem go do siebie jeszcze mocniej na znak, że w pełni odwzajemniam jego uczucia. Nie potrafiłem wyznać tego tak łatwo i pewnie, przez co w pełni czułem się winny jego stanu.

Odstawił mnie na podłogę i jeszcze raz pochylił się by złożyć krótki pocałunek na moich ustach.

Obaj odwróciliśmy się, a on gestem ręki zaprosił mnie dalej. Miałem już ruszyć, kiedy zauważyłem kątem oka otwierające się drzwi łazienki. W nich stała drobna dziewczyna, która podniosła wzrok na moją twarz i zamarła tak samo jak ja. Ubrana była w biały t-shirt i jasne, dopasowane jeansy. Schowałem się lekko za chłopakiem, stojącym pomiędzy nami. Czy mnie poznaje? Co jeśli nas widziała? Co jak komuś powie? Kolejne plotki, zarząd znowu zwariuje.

Harry podążył za moim wzrokiem i westchnął. Spojrzała na niego.

"Myślałem, że już śpisz..." Powiedział, nerwowo przeczesując włosy ręką.

"Nie, jeszcze nie." Odparła po krótkiej chwili. Przeniosła na mnie wzrok i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. "Cześć, jestem Veronica." Pomachała.

"L-louis," Zająkałem się. Harry spojrzał na mnie gdy zrobiłem krótką przerwę i bezgłośnie wypowiedział 'Nie wiem... Przyjaciel...?' Wywrócił oczami. "p-przyjaciel Harry'ego." Dokończyłem.

"W takim razie przygotuję coś na kolację..." Stwierdziła pogodnie i ruszyła do kuchni.

Staliśmy jeszcze przez chwilę, być może trochę osłupieni. Następnie Harry z poważną miną, wskazał gestem, bym skierował się do pokoju, a on podążył za mną.

Mentalnie przygotowywałem się do poważnej rozmowy, kiedy przemierzaliśmy długi korytarz. Każdego dnia myślałem o tym co chcę powiedzieć, ale teraz w głowie miałem pustkę.

Dawno tu nie byliśmy... Razem...

Otworzył przede mną drzwi do właściwego pokoju, włączył szybko światło, weszliśmy do środka i zamknął za nami drzwi. Zacząłem się denerwować. Spuściłem wzrok. Zapadła cisza.

"Przyjechałeś, żeby milczeć...?" Spytał po chwili, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. Moment później dołączyłem do niego.

"...Przepraszam..." Wydusiłem z siebie wreszcie. "...Nie umiem..." Przewałem, bo naprawdę to było dla mnie trudne. Popatrzył na mnie przestraszony. Po dłuższej chwili schował twarz w dłoniach, po czym wsunął palce w swoje włosy. Źle zrozumiał... "Nie..." Złapałem go za nadgarstek i splotłem nasze dłonie, moją prawą z jego lewą, by kotwica złączyła się z liną... Spojrzał na mnie, tym razem zdezorientowany. Jego oczy były już szkliste. "Przepraszam, że nie potrafię tak łatwo okazywać tego, co do ciebie czuję, kiedy nie jesteśmy sami..." Zrobiłem kolejną krótką przerwę, chciał mi przeszkodzić, ale palcami zakryłem jego usta. "Że kiedy ktoś widzi, ja panikuję. Że czasami nawet jestem dla ciebie niemiły lub oschły. Że jestem również taki dla osób, które tylko się do ciebie zbliżą, że jestem wiecznie zazdrosny. Przepraszam za moje konto na twitterze, że zgodziłem się na  _nią_ , że spędzałem z nią czas, a ty musiałeś na to patrzeć. Że pozwoliłem na to, co robili również tobie. Że nie protestowałem gdy widziałem, że cię to boli. Przepraszam, że za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś o nas pyta ja przeczę wszystkiemu, nawet jeśli widzę, że łamię ci serce. Przepraszam że unikałem ciebie i twojego wzroku, że się nie odzywałem, nie dzwoniłem, nie pisałem. Przepraszam, że dopiero wtedy, gdy ciebie traciłem, zdawałem sobie sprawę co tak naprawdę do ciebie czuję." Mój głos łamał się ciągle, mimo że starałem się by tego nie robił. Ból spowodowany napływem wspomnień zacięcie przeszywał moje serce. Przez cały czas patrzyłem mu się prosto w oczy. Westchnąłem ciężko. "Przepraszam  _za wszystko_."

Oboje walczyliśmy że łzami, które i tak same cisnęły się do oczu i spływały po policzkach.

"To nie była tylko twoja wina. Też nie byłem święty. Kiedy zaczęli umawiać mnie z tymi wszystkimi kobietami, nie miałem nic przeciwko..." Tym razem on przypominał nam obu, patrząc mi w oczy. Przez łzy gromadzące się w kółko, prawie go nie widziałem. Oraz przez to, że nie mogłem ich wytrzeć, by nie wyjąć przez przypadek soczewek. Jednak słyszałem wyraźnie jego głos i to, że również płacze. "Byłem złym człowiekiem Lou. Byłem bardzo złym człowiekiem..." Zewnętrzną stroną prawej ręki otarł spodążył za moim wzrokiem i westchnął. Spojrzała na niego.

"Myślałem, że już śpisz..." Powiedział, nerwowo przeczesując włosy ręką.

"Nie, jeszcze nie." Odparła po krótkiej chwili. Przeniosła na mnie wzrok i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. "Cześć, jestem Veronica." Pomachała.

"L-louis," Zająkałem się. Harry spojrzał na mnie gdy zrobiłem krótką przerwę i bezgłośnie wypowiedział 'Nie wiem... Przyjaciel...?' Wywrócił oczami. "p-przyjaciel Harry'ego." Dokończyłem.

"W takim razie przygotuję coś na kolację..." Stwierdziła pogodnie i ruszyła do kuchni.

Staliśmy jeszcze przez chwilę, być może trochę osłupieni. Następnie Harry z poważną miną, wskazał gestem, bym skierował się do pokoju, a on podążył za mną.

Mentalnie przygotowywałem się do poważnej rozmowy, kiedy przemierzaliśmy długi korytarz. Każdego dnia myślałem o tym co chcę powiedzieć, ale teraz w głowie miałem pustkę.

Dawno tu nie byliśmy... Razem...

Otworzył przede mną drzwi do właściwego pokoju, włączył szybko światło, weszliśmy do środka i zamknął za nami drzwi. Zacząłem się denerwować. Spuściłem wzrok. Zapadła cisza.

"Przyjechałeś, żeby milczeć...?" Spytał po chwili, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. Moment później dołączyłem do niego.

"...Przepraszam..." Wydusiłem z siebie wreszcie. "...Nie umiem..." Przewałem, bo naprawdę to było dla mnie trudne. Popatrzył na mnie przestraszony. Po dłuższej chwili schował twarz w dłoniach, po czym wsunął palce w swoje włosy. Źle zrozumiał... "Nie..." Złapałem go za nadgarstek i splotłem nasze dłonie, moją prawą z jego lewą, by kotwica złączyła się z liną... Spojrzał na mnie, tym razem zdezorientowany. Jego oczy były już szkliste. "Przepraszam, że nie potrafię tak łatwo okazywać tego, co do ciebie czuję, kiedy nie jesteśmy sami..." Zrobiłem kolejną krótką przerwę, chciał mi przeszkodzić, ale palcami zakryłem jego usta. "Że kiedy ktoś widzi, ja panikuję. Że czasami nawet jestem dla ciebie niemiły lub oschły. Że jestem również taki dla osób, które tylko się do ciebie zbliżą, że jestem wiecznie zazdrosny. Przepraszam za moje konto na twitterze, że zgodziłem się na  _nią_ , że spędzałem z nią czas, a ty musiałeś na to patrzeć. Że pozwoliłem na to, co robili również tobie. Że nie protestowałem gdy widziałem, że cię to boli. Przepraszam, że za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś o nas pyta ja przeczę wszystkiemu, nawet jeśli widzę, że łamię ci serce. Przepraszam że unikałem ciebie i twojego wzroku, że się nie odzywałem, nie dzwoniłem, nie pisałem. Przepraszam, że dopiero wtedy, gdy ciebie traciłem, zdawałem sobie sprawę co tak naprawdę do ciebie czuję." Mój głos łamał się ciągle, mimo że starałem się by tego nie robił. Ból spowodowany napływem wspomnień zacięcie przeszywał moje serce. Przez cały czas patrzyłem mu się prosto w oczy. Westchnąłem ciężko. "Przepraszam  _za wszystko_."

Oboje walczyliśmy że łzami, które i tak same cisnęły się do oczu i spływały po policzkach.

"To nie była tylko twoja wina. Też nie byłem święty. Kiedy zaczęli umawiać mnie z tymi wszystkimi kobietami, nie miałem nic przeciwko..." Tym razem on przypominał nam obu, patrząc mi w oczy. Przez łzy gromadzące się w kółko, prawie go nie widziałem. Oraz przez to, że nie mogłem ich wytrzeć, by nie wyjąć przez przypadek soczewek. Jednak słyszałem wyraźnie jego głos i to, że również płacze. "Byłem złym człowiekiem Lou. Byłem bardzo złym człowiekiem..." Zewnętrzną stroną prawej ręki otarł szybko swoje oczy. "... Przepraszam..."

Przeniosłem nogi tak, bym obejmował kolanami jego biodra. Przytuliłem go mocno obejmując jego szyję. On odwzajemnił uścisk, znalazłem się w jego silnych ramionach.

"Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo cię kocham..." Powiedziałem cicho. "Nie masz pojęcia..."

"Ja ciebie też, Lou." Wyznał, po czy odchylił się do tyłu tak, że leżeliśmy razem, ja na nim, nadal w objęciach.

Trzęsącym głosem zaczął nucić cicho, dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem  _co_  nucił. Czy robił to specjalnie? Czy to znaczy, że mi wybacza?

Dobrze, że nie widział wtedy mojej twarzy, której nie potrafiłem utrzymać w spokoju. Zamknąłem mocno oczy, wewnętrzne kąciki moich brwi uniosły się, a usta starałem utrzymać się w prostej linii, która chciała wygiąć się do dołu przez zmarszczoną brodę.

"...Przepraszam..." Wyszeptałem ostatni raz.

W myślach śpiewałem słowa, które jeszcze bardziej sprawiały, że chciałem płakać.

_'...Can we take the same road two days in the same clothes_

_And I know just what he’ll say if I can make all this pain go_

_Can we stop this for a minute?_

_You know, I can tell that your heart isn’t in it or with it_

_Tell me with your mind, body and spirit_

_I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British_

_Whether we’re together or apart_

_We can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start...'_

Po tym zacząłem szlochać, nie mogłem temu zaradzić.

Jego palce jednej ręki wplotły się we włosy z tyłu mojej głowy, drugą masował moje plecy starając się mnie uspokoić. Złożył pocałunek na mojej skroni.

Długo zajęło mi odzyskanie miarownego oddechu.

Leżeliśmy w ciszy.

Przypomniało mi się, że aktualnie w kuchni znajduje się osoba, która wywoływała we mnie mieszane uczucia.

"Kim ona jest...?" Spytałem niby z nikąd. Wiedział o kogo mi chodzi.

"Hm... Szczerze to nie wiem..."

"Jak to?" Byłem ciekawy. Podniosłem się lekko by spojrzeć na jego twarz. Był zamyślony. Patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń.

"Poznałem ją zupełnie przez przypadek, kiedy winda stanęła przez awarię prądu. Wydawała się być bardzo tajemnicza, przez co tym bardziej chciałem poznać ją bliżej, i mimo że nie mówiła o sobie zbyt wiele to bardzo ją polubiłem. Jest bardzo miła i niewiarygodnie słodka, zupełnie jak młodsza siostrzyczka." Lekko się uśmiechnąłem, bo wiedziałem dobrze, że zawsze chciał mieć młodsze rodzeństwo, by móc się nim opiekować, co uwielbiał robić. "Dowiedziałem się od Michelle, że była w hotelu dwa tygodnie i ani razu z niego nie wyszła." Zdziwiło mnie to szczerze... Bo kto wysiedziałby tyle czasu w jednym miejscu? Ja chyba bym zwariował. Zacząłem gładzić jego włosy jedną ręką, bo to zawsze go uspokajało, a wyglądał teraz na zdenerwowanego. Kontynuował wypowiedź. "Później znalazłem ją na podłodze w pokoju, jak w transie... Tego samego dnia wymiotowała do zdarcia gardła. Prawie nic wtedy nie zjadła... Kiedy ją znalazłem... Była pół nieprzytomna... " Ogarnął mnie szok. Bo na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być pogodną osobą. Harry'emu trudno to było sobie przypominać, jego oczy znów stały się szkliste. Westchnął. "Wiem jedno - na pewno nie miała łatwego życia. Jak na razie dowiedziałem się, że przestała chodzić na balet, kiedy jej matka zmarła..." Zakryłem usta dłonią. Łzy spływały po bokach jego twarzy, gdy nadal leżał na plecach. "Codziennie przychodzi do mnie rano zapłakana, przez koszmary, o których nie chce mówić." Skończył łamiącym się głosem.

"...Śnią jej się dzień w dzień...?" Spytałem zdezorientowany. Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktokolwiek miał koszmary tak często.

"I jest coraz gorzej... Nie dość, że jej depresja się pogłębia, to razem z nią... anoreksja." Na chwilę przestałem oddychać.

"Jesteś tego pewny...?" Spytałem dopiero gdy przypomniałem sobie, jak z powrotem wciągnąć powietrze do płuc. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że to nieprawda.

"Na początku, kiedy znalazłem ją w łazience... Leżała tam w samej bieliźnie..." Nie dokończył, ale nie musiał. Wiedziałem dokładnie co chciał powiedzieć. Zamknął mocno oczy, dając spłynąć kolejnym łzom. Wytarłem je delikatnie rękawem swojej bluzy i pocałowałem jego zaciśnięte powieki.

"Musimy jej pomóc." Odparłem zdecydowanie.

"Na pewno tego chcesz...? To nie będzie proste..."

"Wiem-" Uciął mnie od razu.

"Nie, nie wiesz Louis, to jest naprawdę ciężkie. Trudno jest dawać jej pomoc, której ona nie potrafi przyjąć..." Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, pierwszy raz odkąd o niej rozmawialiśmy. Widziałem teraz dokładnie, że to go boli. "Bardzo by tego chciała i czasami nawet ma przebłyski świadomości... Ale są krótkie i zanim zdąży zrozumieć, że to dla jej dobra, wracamy do punktu wyjścia i słyszę zza drzwi łazienki jak  _to_  robi..." Zatrzymał się, bo znów musiał uspokoić głos. Starał się powoli wypuścić powietrze ustami. "Nigdy nie przyznałem jej, że byłem tego świadkiem. Ona myśli, że wierzę w jej poprawę... Nie chcę wywierać na niej presji, bo wiem, że to nic nie pomoże."

"Starałeś się z nią o tym wszystkim rozmiawiać...?"

"Za każdym razem kiedy próbowałem, zaczynała panikować, szarpać, uciekać do łazienki i zamykać się nawet na kilka godzin. Jak możesz się domyślić, przez to, jak reagowała na jakikolwiek temat związany z jej... 'przypadłościami', nie próbowałem wiele razy..." Powoli kiwnąłem głową. Zdziwił się, kiedy z niego zszedłem i stanąłem na nogi.

"Chciałbym ją poznać." Wytłumaczyłem swoje zachowanie.

"Dobrze." Zgodził się i sam wstał z łóżka. "Tylko proszę cię, nie mów jej, że coś o niej mówiłem. Udawaj jakbyś o tym wszystkim nie wiedział."

"Postaram się." Odparłem. Splótł nasze dłonie, na które spojrzałem. "Co z nami...  _Przy niej_?"

"Nie mam pojęcia."


	10. Obudź się

Opuściliśmy nasz pokój i skierowaliśmy się w stronę dużego, przemierzając długi korytarz w ciszy. Na jego końcu zatrzymał się.

"Ty idź, ja zaraz przyjdę, tylko przemyję twarz." Harry puścił moją dłoń i zostawił mnie samego. Świetnie.

Jak ćma podążyłem w stronę światła dobiegającego z kuchni, gdzie kiedy dotarłem, para niebieskich oczu zaczęła przypatrywać mi się bacznie. Speszony oparłem się tyłem o blat.

"Gdzie Harry?" Wyjrzała zza wyspy w poszukiwaniu osoby, o którą pytała, następnie zwróciła się z powrotem w moją stronę.

"Poszedł przemyć twarz..." Odpowiedziałem od razu.

"Jesteś może głodny? Zrobiłam naleśniki." Wskazała na blat wyspy, gdzie na środku stały cztery talerze, dwa z dwoma naleśnikami, jeden z jednym naleśnikiem - prawdopodobnie dla niej - i ostatni, duży z całym ich stosikiem.

"Właściwie umieram z głodu..." Stwierdziłem i usiadłem na wysokim stołku przy blacie. "Wyglądają dobrze..." Mruknąłem pod nosem i przysunąłem do siebie talerz z nałożonymi dwoma rulonikami, na których widniało słońce z cukru pudru. Wyglądały jakby poświęciła im wiele uwagi i zrobiła je od serca. Czy Harry był tak rozpieszczany codziennie? Pozazdrościć.

Byłem zmęczony więc nie marnowałem energii na kulturę osobistą i położyłem łokcie na blacie. Wspiąłem się na jednym z nich, by zawisnąć nad talerzem i wziąłem ostrożnie pierwszy kęs. 

Zaskoczyło mnie to, że naleśniki które zrobiła były wyśmienite. Muszę przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy takich nie jadłem. Były proste, bo przecież to tylko naleśniki z owocami, jednak z trudem powstrzymywałem się od jęku z zaspokojenia kubków smakowych. To dziwne, że dziewczyna, która nienawidzi jedzenia potrafi przygotować taką - niemalże - ambrozję. Spojrzałem na nią w zaciekawieniu, a ona uśmiechnęła się promiennie. 

Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiła, bo zawsze wydawało mi się, że osoby które mają depresję, niezbyt często uśmiechają się tak szczerze. Może to nie był szczery uśmiech? Poczułem się zmieszany i odwzajemniłem krótko ten przyjazny gest.

Usiadła po przeciwnej stronie, wzięła talerz z jednym naleśnikiem, czyli tak jak myślałem. Zaczęła wpatrywać się w swoją porcję. Nie wyglądała na zmartwioną, bardziej na topiącą się w myślach. Zacząłem krępować się tą sytuacją i błagałem tylko w myślach, by Harry już wrócił.

Jak na zawołanie usłyszałem jego kroki, a z ciemności wyłoniła się jego sylwetka. Czyżby czytał mi w myślach? Oby nie.

"Czemu nie jesz?" Zapytał ją stojąc za jej plecami, a ona lekko podskoczyła na krześle wyrwana z zamyślenia.

"Hm... Szkoda mi psuć..." Stwierdziła.

Harry zajął miejsce naprzeciwko mnie i uśmiechnął się, z zauważalną iskierką w jego oczach. Tą, którą kiedy mnie raczył, miałem ochotę śpiewać jak bardzo go kocham, ale teraz nie mogłem. Bo nie byliśmy sami. Westchnąłem z zaciśniętymi ustami i kontynuowałem jedzenie. On sięgnął po swój talerz i zatrzymał się na chwilę.

"Słońce? Dlaczego? Są tam serduszka, gwiazdki-" Przerwała mu.

"Kocham słońce..." Uśmiechnęła się zamyślona.

"Myślałem, że nienawidzisz... Ciągle się przed nim ukrywasz, jesteś uczulona..." Miał ściągnięte brwi, ja trochę też.

"...Czy nie można kochać czegoś, co robi ci krzywdę...?" 

Po tej frazie przy stole zrobiło się głucho. Harry patrzył na mnie, a ja na niego. Jedno bezmyślne zdanie, które podsumowywało to co mógłbym powiedzieć o sobie i Harrym. Ja byłem temu winny, więc dlaczego to on miał minę jakby miał zamiar mnie przepraszać? 

Spojrzałem na Veronicę, która właśnie wpatrywała się w swoje kolana. Uświadomiłem sobie, że ona również miała jakiś problem. Myślała o czymś, co sprawiało, że jest nieszczęśliwa. A jeszcze przed chwilą się uśmiechała. Chciałem, by przestała być smutna, bo sam na taki widok się taki robiłem.

"Te naleśniki są naprawdę pyszne..." Przerwałem niekomfortową ciszę. Spojrzała się na mnie, z ulgą mogłem spojrzeć w jej oczy, które nie okazywały już żadnych negatywnych emocji. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

Żeby udowodnić jej że nie kłamię, szybko wziąłem kolejnego naleśnika, bo nie miałem już ani jednego na talerzu. 

"Lou..." Harry spojrzał na mnie dziwnie. "Powoli..."

"Przez cały lot nic nie zjadłem!" Wytłumaczyłem się szybko. Wyczyściłem talerz w mniej niż minutę. "Już skończyłem." Powiedziałem gdy ujrzałem, że tylko ja byłem niesamowicie głodny. Harry był w trakcie swojego pierwszego naleśnika, natomiast Veronica zaczęła dopiero w tej chwili. Postanowiłem, że nie będę przyglądał się im jak jedzą, ponieważ wiedziałem, że oboje nie byliby z tego zadowoleni.

Poszedłem usiąść na kanapie i włączyłem telewizor. Niestety nie znalazłem nic ciekawego, lub zabawnego, co poprawiłoby mi humor. Uzmysłowiłem sobie, że jest już późno, ale mnie nie chce się jeszcze kłaść spać. Wspomnienia wzięły górę, uzmysłowiłem sobie co robiliśmy w takie dni...

"Hazza... Masz może ochotę na rundę Fify... ?" Spytałem głośno, kiedy schylałem się po nasze kontrolery do pudełka pod pod telewizorem.

"Jeszcze nie zjadłem, ale Veronica może zagrać," odpowiedział, po czym obrócił się do niej, "prawda?"

Przytaknęła nic nie odpowiadając. Wziąłem tylko swojego pada i wróciłem na kanapę. Ona zsunęła się z krzesła i powędrowała do pudła po kontroler dla siebie. Usiadła obok mnie i zaczęliśmy grę.

"Tylko nie dawaj mi forów." Ostrzegła.

"Tylko żeby nie było ci później przykro, że przegrałaś..." Wzruszyłem ramionami.

"Nie jestem dzieckiem! Umiem pogodzić się z przegraną." Uniosła jedną brew uśmiechając się. "Poza tym nie mam zamiaru przegrać!" Przymrużyła oczy.

"Chyba nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia!" Przedrzeźniłem jej minę, a ona zaczęła się śmiać.

"Widzę, że szykuje się zacięta walka!" Usłyszeliśmy za sobą, gdy zaczęliśmy mecz.

* * *

Veronica okazała się idealnym towarzystwem. Była pogodną osobą i nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałbym, że jest chora na głowę. Bo trochę tak to zrozumiałem, gdy Harry mówił o niej wcześniej. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Bez przerwy rozśmieszaliśmy się na wzajem, bo oboje najwyraźniej mieliśmy podobne poczucie humoru. 

Dodatkowo dobrze grała w Fifę. Nie mogłem przestać się dziwić, kiedy co rusz jakimś cudem wbijała mi kolejne bramki, aż w końcu wygrała.

Być może byłem trochę rozkojarzony przez pewną osobę o zielonych oczach, ciemnych lokach i najpiękniejszym na świecie uśmiechu, który gdy skończył swoje naleśniki, dołączył do nas siadając na kanapie stojącej obok naszej prostopadle i zaczął kibicować nam obojgu. Co jakiś czas nasze oczy się spotykały, ale starałem się urywać ten kontakt, by nie wzbudzać w naszej towarzyszce jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. Nie wychodziło nam to jednak zbyt dobrze.

"To był największy fuks jaki widziałem w życiu!" Zażartowałem.

"Myślę, że należy ci się jakaś porządna nagroda! Rzadko komu udaje się pokonać Louisa!" Stwierdził Harry. Nie wiem dlaczego to powiedział, bo sam ograł mnie i to już nie raz. Ale prawdą jest, że za każdym razem otrzymywał swoją nagrodę... Urwałem te myśli szybko.

"Rzeczywiście... W takim razie czego sobie życzysz młoda damo?" Zwróciłem się do niej.

"...Odpowiedzi..." Odparła szybko, a ja i Harry zastygliśmy. Mogła pytać o wszystko, ale pierwsze co przyszło mi na myśl to pytanie, na które bałem się odpowiedzieć. To znaczy, że zauważyła. Na jej twarzy nie mogłem znaleźć żadnej wskazówki, która powiedziałaby mi, co mam odpowiedzieć.

"A... jakie jest twoje pytanie?" Kontynuowałem. Chciałem przełknąć ślinę, ale ze zdenerwowania miałem sucho w ustach.

"Czy... W sensie..." Westchnęła. "Jesteście może... Razem...?" Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Uśmiechała się, czy śmiała? Żartowała sobie, czy nie? Zacząłem panikować.

"Nie." Odparłem.

"Tak." Stwierdził dumnie Harry w tym samym momencie. Szybko odwróciłem się do niego.

"Haz,  _nie możemy_!" Powiedziałem ciszej.

"Nie Lou, właśnie że możemy." Odpowiedział głośno i wyraźnie tak samo jak wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy błyszczały. "Przedstawiam ci Louisa Tomlinsona - mojego chłopaka." Zwrócił się do Veroniki. Zamknąłem oczy.

Dlaczego to zrobił?

Za chwilę powinienem usłyszeć coś w stylu 'Obrzydliwe!'. Jednak nie doczekałem się tego w ciągu najbliższych kilku sekund, więc powoli podniosłem na nią wzrok.

"Wszystko w porządku..." Starała się mnie uspokoić poklepując delikatnie moje kolano.

"Błagam, tylko nikomu tego nie rozpowiadaj..." Przytrzymałem jej dłoń.

"Widzisz tu kogoś, komu mogłabym pisnąć chociaż słowo?" Uniosła jedną brew. Zdziwiłem się taką odpowiedzią. Spojrzałem na Harry'ego przez chwilę. "Mieszkam w tym hotelu od miesiąca i wyszłam z niego właściwie tylko dwa razy. Nie mam znajomych, ani przyjaciół, z którymi mogłabym się podzielić tą 'radosną nowiną'." Wzruszyła ramionami, jak gdyby to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego.

"Chodzi mi również o internet-" Harry ukrócił mnie.

"O to zdecydowanie nie musisz się martwić..." Zaśmiał się lekko. Ona natomiast zakryła twarz, jednak uśmiechając się.

"Dlaczego...?" Dopytywałem się.

"Wyobraź sobie, że nasza mała przyjaciółka nie korzysta z internetu. Nie ma konta na Facebooku, Twitterze, Instagramie, czy MySpace. Nawet nie ma maila!" Popatrzyłem na dziewczynę obok mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

"To żart, prawda...?" Spytałem. Westchnęła i pokręciłam głową, a ja zaśmiałem się lekko. "Dlaczego?"

"Jakoś tak wyszło." Ponownie uniosła ramiona do góry, tym razem z uśmiechem na twarzy.

"Mówiłem już jej, że powinniśmy to zmienić..." Odparł od razu.

"Być może..." Odpowiedziałem szybko, jednak chwilę później mój umysł wypełniły niekoniecznie miłe wspomnienia. "Z drugiej strony internet to czasem okropne miejsce..." 

"Pomyślimy o tym jutro, teraz Veronica idzie spać. Jest już dawno po północy!" Spojrzał na zegarek na swojej ręce.

Podniosła się z miejsca bez słowa i pomaszerowała do łazienki. Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Harry przesiadł się na jej miejsce, tuż obok mnie.

"Dlaczego jej powiedziałeś?" Zwróciłem się tak bym mógł spojrzeć mu na twarz.

"Nie widziałeś jak się na nas patrzyła? Tak nie wygląda osoba, która tego nie toleruje." Odparł Harry jakby to było oczywiste jak fakt, że po każdej nocy nastaje dzień.

Zawsze był pochopny, łatwowierny jak dziecko, nie umiał kłamać, a przede wszystkim trzymać języka za zębami. Miałem teraz jedynie cichą nadzieję, że w pełni przemyślał to co wyznał Veronice. To tak jakby na srebrnej tacy złożył w jej ręce nasze dopiero co odzyskane szczęście. Teraz to ona była panią naszego losu.

"To było ryzykowne..." Odparłem, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie, które położone na moich udach splotłem, po czym powoli złączałem i rozłączałem opuszki kciuków. 

"Co masz na myśli? " Kątem oka zauważyłem, że spojrzał na mnie zmartwiony. Chyba powiedziałem to zbyt pochopnie.

"Mam na myśli..." Nie miałem pojęcia jak powinienem odpowiedzieć, by nie brzmiało to jak akt desperacji. "...W sensie..." Poddaję się. Jestem słaby. Pozwoliłem sobie utonąć w jego rozszerzonych źrenicach. "Boję się Harry..." Wyszeptałem prawie że bezgłośnie, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Tak bardzo jestem słaby. I głupi.

"Chodź tu..." Skinął głową bym się do niego przesunął. Bez dłuższego namysłu przytuliłem się, owijając ręce wokół niego, a on obiął mnie ramieniem. Po chwili na mojej skroni złożył lekki pocałunek. "Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz." Uspokajał mnie swoim przyciszonym głosem.

"Dobranoc!" Usłyszeliśmy za sobą. Odwróciłem się od razu, uśmiechała się kiedy zniknęła w korytarzu. "Dobranoc" Odpowiedzieliśmy oboje w tym samym momencie.

"Ona zawsze się tak szczerzy?" Zapytałem z ciekawością, bo nurtowało mnie jej zachowanie przez cały wieczór.

"Nie." Wyznał krótko. Spojrzałem na niego, a on przypatrywał mi się z tym swoim uśmieszkiem.

"Co?" Odsunąłem się od niego by dobrze wiedzieć minę jaką właśnie robił.

"Nic, nic." Oderwał ode mnie wzrok i przemierzał nim cały pokój. Ugodziłem jego bok łokciem, by odzyskać jego uwagę. Zaśmiał się lekko, bo zawsze tak robiłem, kiedy chciałem coś z niego wymusić. "Lubi cię." Zmarszczyłem brwi. "Ja również poznałem ją dość szybko, ale przy mnie nigdy taka nie była. Może to trochę inna sytuacja, ale zdobyłeś jej zaufanie w mgnieniu oka, na jakie ja musiałem pracować  _o wiele dłużej_." Kiwnął głową przy ostatnich dwóch słowach.

"Myślisz, że uda mi się z nią porozmawiać...?" Zawahałem się z tą propozycją. Jednak oficjalnie mogłem być z siebie dumny, że naprawdę poczuła się przy mnie komfortowo. 

"Mam taką nadzieję." Odparł zamyślając się na chwilę.

Ogarnęła nas cisza.

Sprawdziłem godzinę na jego zegarku. Było już późno, nawet dla mnie. Harry powinien już iść spać, zważając na jego podkrążone oczy stwierdziłem, że musiał być bardzo zmęczony. Podniosłem się i odłożyłem pady na miejsce. On wstał i razem ze mną powędrował do kuchni.

Sprzątaliśmy najpierw talerze i sztućce, a kiedy doszło do talerza Veroniki odezwał się.

"Nie ważne ile dostanie, zawsze zje tylko połowę..." Odrzekł, po czym zsunął pół naleśnika do otwartego kosza. "Dziwne zboczenie..." Łamało mi się serce, jak na to patrzyłem. Takie pyszne jedzenie zdecydowanie nie powinno się marnować. Na duchu podniósł mnie widok jeszcze kilku naleśników leżących na dużym talerzu. Zawinąłem je w folię i włożyłem do lodówki, bo wiedziałem, że rano na pewno będę je chciał zjeść.

Kiedy uporządkowaliśmy resztę - czego nie było dużo - bo prawdopodobnie Veronica czekając na nas z jedzeniem zdążyła nawet posprzątać wszystko po swojej kulinarnej twórczości - odezwałem się.

"Idę pod prysznic." Poinformowałem krótko.

"Czekam na ciebie w łóżku." Stwierdził od razu. Miałem już wychodzić z kuchni, kiedy dokończył mamrocząc pod nosem. "....Bo mam dość zasypiania samemu." Powiedział cicho ze zwiększoną głową, bardziej do siebie. Jednak usłyszałem i momentalnie zrobiło mi się smutno.

Podszedłem do niego, wspiąłem się na palcach by dosięgnąć jego ust i skraść pocałunek. Nie miałem siły na cokolwiek więcej, tym bardziej on, mimo tego przez moje ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, którego w ostatnim czasie wyjątkowo mi brakowało.

Uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje dołeczki, a ja kontynuowałem krótkie pocałunki. Złożyłem na jego ustach ostatni i skierowałem się do łazienki, zostawiając go stojącego po środku kuchni, odprowadzając mnie wzrokiem z zawstydzoną miną. Jego policzki nigdy się nie rumieniły, jednak gdyby miały taką zdolność, prawdopodobnie byłyby teraz kompletnie czerwone.

Wszedłem pod prysznic i poczułem ulgę, kiedy po moim ciele spływała prawie że wrząca woda. Moje spięte ramiona rozluźniły się, bicie serca zwolniło, oddech stał się miarowy.

Kto by pomyślał, że znowu zacznę się denerwować w jego obecności. To tak, jakbym zakochał się od nowa, jakby to był początek naszego związku. Historia lubi się powtarzać, choć myślałem że nic nie dzieje się dwa razy. A jednak.

W łazience nie byłem dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut, starałem się spieszyć, bo wiedziałem że na mnie czeka, bez względu na to, że jest zmęczony. Znając go mogłem przysiąc, iż miał na pewno męczący dzień. Przede wszystkim przez to, że był osobą nad wyraz towarzyską.

Lubił konwersacje, ale przede wszystkim słuchać innych. To nie tak, że nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich problemach z innymi. Potrzebował ich, jednak nigdy ich nie wywoływał. Samemu trzeba było go o wszystko pytać, ponieważ wstydził się okazywać swoją słabszą stronę.

Ja natomiast miałem to wyczucie, często nawet nie musiałem pytać, żeby się od niego czegoś dowiedzieć. Zazwyczaj wystarczył gest, pojedyncze słowo, czy spojrzenie bym mógł stwierdzić jak się czuje, lub co ma na myśli.

Wróciłem do pokoju, zapalone było to samo lekkie światło. Harry leżał w łóżku pod kołdrą z jedną ręką za głową. Przypatrywał mi się bacznie, przygryzając chyba lekko dolną wargę. Zdjąłem już swoje soczewki, więc nie byłem pewien. Spojrzałem w dół i przypomniałem sobie od razu, że jestem w samym ręczniku.

"Przestań, bo się wstydzę." Objąłem się rękoma i odwróciłem się do niego tyłem. Spojrzałem na niego przez ramię, nadal się patrzył. "Harry." Ostrzegłem.

"Przepraszam." Odparł z wyczuwalną irytacją w głosie i położył się na boku, twarzą w stronę zasłoniętego okna. Sięgnąłem do swojej torby, którą zostawiłem tu wcześniej. Wyjąłem czyste bokserki, moje granatowe luźne spodnie od piżamy, oraz biały t-shirt. "Już?" Spytał jak małe dziecko.

"Jeszcze nie..." Upewniłem się, że nie podgląda i zacząłem się przebierać.

"Nie musisz się mnie wstydzić... Przecież nie raz widziałem cię-"

"Przestań." Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak chciał podglądać, przytrzymywałem ręcznik wokół bioder gdy zakładałem bokserki.

"Jesteś dla mnie perfekcyjny, Lou..." Westchnął ciężko. "Chciałbym tak wyglądać..." Dodał łamiącym się głosem.

Zamarłem na chwilę, po czym szybko założyłem koszulkę oraz spodnie i skierowałem się do łóżka. Wsunąłem się pod kołdrę, skuliłem tuż za jego nagimi plecami, a on wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy dotknąłem nosem jego skóry między łopatkami.

Pocałowałem krótko to miejsce i szczerze nie mogłem siebie powstrzymać przed zrobieniem tego ponownie, a później znów. Każde pozostawiane przeze mnie piętno automatycznie sprawiało, że delikatnie wyginał swoje plecy, a jego oddech zatrzymywał się na kilka sekund. Kolejnymi śladami tworzyłem ścieżkę do jego jego ucha. Jedną dłonią sięgnąłem do jego tali, którą przytrzymałem delikatnie. Pozwalał mi na moje poczynania, odwracając się do mnie powoli z zamkniętymi oczami.

" _Ty_  jesteś dla mnie perfekcyjny." Mruknąłem i kontynuowałem swoje działania, docierając do linii żuchwy. Tym razem to on zamarł, a ja nie mogłem nic poradzić, tylko sprawdzić jaką ma teraz minę.

Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. Jadeitowe tęczówki były prawie że niewidoczne, ich miejsce niemalże w całości zajmowały rozszerzone źrenice. 

"Masz naprawdę beznadziejny gust Louis..." Wymamrotał nie przerywając spojrzenia.

"Chyba ty..." Stwierdziłem cicho, wędrując spojrzeniem po jego lekko odkrytym ciele.

Musnąłem ustami jego wystający obojczyk. Wydał z siebie cichy jęk, bowiem od zawsze był to jego czuły punkt, który teraz kilkukrotnie pocałowałem lekko.

Kiedy skończyłem położyłem głowę na górze jego klatki piersiowej i przytuliłem się mocno, a on objął mnie ramionami.

"Kocham cię." Usłyszałem za swoją głową, gdy swoje usta przycisnął do włosów na szczycie mojej głowy.

"Ja ciebie też." Odparłem po pewnym czasie, chowając swoją twarz między jego szyją, a ramieniem.

Ścisnął mnie na chwilę mocniej.

Nie mówiliśmy już nic więcej. Nasze oddechy zsynchronizowały się, tak samo jak bicia serc.

Czując się bezpiecznie, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, zasnąłem nawet nie wiem kiedy, z uśmiechem na twarzy.

* * *

Obudziłem się gdy dopiero rozjaśniało się na zewnątrz. Okna były już odsłonięte, a przy swoim boku nie znalazłem tego, na którym zasnąłem. Usiadłem i z lekkim zmartwieniem zacząłem bezsensownie szukać go wzrokiem.

Nie musiałem czekać długo, by ujrzeć go wchodzącego do pokoju bokiem, z tacą w jednej ręce, w drugiej z kubkiem. Nadal był w samych bokserkach.

"Dzień dobry." Przywitał mnie z promiennym uśmiechem, z widocznymi dołeczkami w jego policzkach. Na jego widok powrócił mój dobry humor. Wszedł ostrożnie, uważając na to co trzymał, a ja zapatrzyłem się na jego ramiona, barki, tors, brzuch, nogi... Przyłapałem się na tym, że nieświadomie przygryzłem dolną wargę.

Kiedy dotarł już do łóżka pocałował mnie najpierw powoli, a ja nie mogłem przestać się uśmiechać. Gdy skończył, na pościeli przykrywającej moje uda postawił tacę. 

Znalazłem tam talerz, a na nim otoczonego całymi truskawkami naleśnika Veroniki, z dodanymi przez niego serduszkami z cukru pudru. Na szafce nocnej postawił moją ulubioną herbatę, w moim ulubionym kubku.

"Czyżbyś czytał mi w myślach?" Spytałem zachwycony widokiem. Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko przyglądał mi się bacznie. "Co?"

"Nie mogę się napatrzeć na mój skarb." Odrzekł i złożył kolejny pocałunek, tym razem na policzku.

"Wyjątkowo mnie dzisiaj onieśmielasz..." Stwierdziłem łapiąc się za policzki, rozmasowując rumieńce.

Okrążył łóżko i położył się obok mnie, a ja wziąłem jedną z truskawek za szypułkę i podniosłem na wysokość oczu. Zauważyłem, że też na nią patrzy.

"Czyżbyś na coś liczył?" Spytałem nieco figlarnie. Zaśmiał się i kiwnął głową.

Odstawiłem szybko tacę na podłogę obok łóżka, wyszedłem spod kołdry i usiadłem na nim okrakiem na wysokości jego miednicy. Zmarszczył lekko brwi na widok moich działań.

Oparłem się jedną ręką o jego klatkę, a drugą przytknąłem czerwony owoc do jego wiecznie różowych ust...

* * *

Obudziłem się ze swoich rozmyślań, kiedy Harry stanął przede mną z dwoma kubkami kawy, ubrany jeszcze w kurtkę. Podniosłem się z pozycji leżącej siadając na środku kanapy po turecku.

"O czym tak rozmyślałeś?" Spytał wręczając mi jeden kubek i siadając tuż obok mnie. Zanim zdążyłem wyznać, że właśnie myślałem o... Naszym poranku, zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

"Tak ogólnie-" przerwałem by odchrząknąć "o tym co działo się przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny." Nie skłamałem.

Znowu podzielił się swoim uśmiechem, tysięczny raz dzisiaj. Nie mogłem się oprzeć temu widokowi, mógłbym go oglądać wiecznie.

Podniosłem kubek do ust i powoli go odchylałem, sprawdzając czy kawa jest jeszcze ciepła. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu jej temperatura odpowiadała pokojowej, czyli tak jak lubiłem najbardziej.

Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, ciesząc się napojami, wymieniając się spojrzeniami, przelotnym dotykiem i uśmiechami, kiedy od strony korytarza usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Harry poderwał się z kanapy, odstawił kawę i wbiegł do korytarza. Również zostawiłem kubek na stoliku i ruszyłem za nim, jednak trochę wolniej.

Zobaczyłem, że ostatnie drzwi po lewej były otwarte. Spała w moim pokoju, czego mogłem się spodziewać, bo praktycznie nigdy z niego nie korzystałem.

"Obudź się!" Usłyszałem jego podniesiony głos. Zaraz po tym dotarłem tam i stanąłem w wejściu, przyglądając się sytuacji w lekkim osłupieniu.

"Już wszystko dobrze! Boże, wystraszyłaś mnie!" Powiedział głośno trzymając ją w ramionach.

"Dlaczego...?" Spytała nie będąc najwyraźniej świadoma co się właśnie wydarzyło.

"Krzyczałaś i myślałem, że coś się stało. Przybiegłem, a ty nie oddychałaś!" Przytulił ją mocniej. "Naprawdę się wystraszyłem!" Dokończył.

Podniosła na mnie wzrok.

"Ja też..." Powiedziała bardzo cicho, a mimo tego usłyszałem, bo w całym apartamencie nie dało się zwrócić uwagi na cokolwiek innego. Harry odchylił się od niej i zaczął wycierać łzy z jej policzków.

Złapała jego lewą rękę i spojrzała na jego zegarek, sprawdzając godzinę.

"Pójdę pod prysznic." Stwierdziła natychmiast. Ominęła nogami siedzącego na brzegu łóżka Harry'ego i usiadła obok niego. Wstała, wzięła ze sobą czystą bieliznę, białą koszulkę i granatowe spodnie, wyminęła mnie w drzwiach i zniknęła w korytarzu.

"To było przerażające..." Stwierdził przeczesując włosy ręką.

"Kiedyś już jej się to przytrafiło...?"

"Nigdy." Najwyraźniej jego teoria o jej pogarszającym się stanie była rzeczywistym problemem.

Wstał z łóżka i razem wróciliśmy do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie, oparł się i westchnął ciężko. Usłyszałem włączoną wodę pod prysznicem.

"Nie sprawdzasz czy... No wiesz..." Zacząłem nie potrafiąc zbytnio dobrać słów.

"Nic jeszcze dzisiaj nie jadła. Nigdy tak nie robi."

Uznałem to za dobrą odpowiedź, jednak nie przestałem się martwić, gdy zająłem obok niego miejsce.

* * *

Wbrew pozorom dzień minął nam zaskakująco szybko. Graliśmy w Fifę, rozmawialiśmy o błahych sprawach.

Harry był dzisiaj szczęśliwy. W jego oczach błyszczały miliony gwiazd, na jego usta wkradał się ujmujący uśmiech. Dodatkowo miał te swoje dziwne odruchy, które sprawiały, że w moim brzuchu skrzydłami trzepotało stado motyli i śmiałem się jak głupi kiedy robił coś, co nie byłoby dla mnie zabawne, gdyby robił to ktoś inny.

To był mój Harry. Kochałem każdą jego cechę, każdą jego cząstkę i byłem wdzięczny, że pozwolił mi znów tu być, przy nim i z nim. Dziękowałem za to, że mimo tych wszystkich lat, które były ciężkie dla nas obojga, zmienił się tylko na lepsze - o ile dało się być bardziej perfekcyjnym.

Zjedliśmy obiad, którym był kurczak z warzywami. Nasza mała towarzyszka z każdym kęsem stawała się jakby bledsza, ale Harry zdawał się tego nie widzieć. Nie rozumiałem co w niego wystąpiło, zawsze był aż za bardzo troskliwy.

Musiał wyjść, bo stwierdził, że zapomniał zrobić zakupów, co wydawało mi się dziwne, bo w lodówce nie brakowało nam produktów.

Siedziałem z nią na kanapie przed telewizorem, kiedy za Harrym zatrzasnęły się drzwi. Odliczałem sekundy, kiedy będzie chciała pójść do łazienki. Udawałem, że oglądam Sponge Bob'a. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, chyba się nie spieszy, 12, 13, 14-

"Przepraszam cię na chwilę-" powiedziała i zaraz potem zerwała się z kanapy. Szybkim krokiem pomaszerowała do łazienki, ukradkiem zabierając ze sobą dużą butelkę wody.

Zamknęła za sobą i przekręciła cicho blokadę. Dotarłem do drzwi i zacząłem nasłuchiwać.

Oprócz wody uderzającej o dno umywalki, z trudem - ale jednak - rozpoznałem specyficzny, nieregularny odgłos. Robiła to wyjątkowo cicho.

"Cholera." Szepnąłem. Może to być moja jedyna szansa, żeby przyłapać ją na gorącym uczynku.

Na stoliku przy drzwiach wejściowych znalazłem swój portfel, w którym o dziwo znajdowało się trochę drobnych. Wziąłem jedną z monet i wróciłem do drzwi łazienki. Rozbrojenie zamka zajęło mi mniej niż pięć sekund, w prawdzie nie robiłem tego pierwszy raz.

Przekręciłem klamkę i wszedłem szybko do środka. Bez wahania wziąłem szlafrok i ręcznik z półki, to drugie zamoczyłem w wodzie, po czym dobiegłem do niej, która nie przestawała swoich zabiegów, klęcząc w samej bieliźnie przed muszlą.

Złapałem za jej nadgarstek i powstrzymałem ją od ponownego wepchnięcia sobie dwóch palców do gardła.

"Już wystarczy." Powiedziałem dobitnie, lecz najspokojniej jak potrafiłem. Mimo, że bardzo chciałem na nią krzyczeć, wiedziałem, że to nic nie pomoże.

Zachowałem zimną krew. Odciągnąłem ją od toalety bez trudu, zamknąłem deskę i spuściłem wodę. Była tak słaba, że nie miała siły ze mną walczyć, stawiała nikły opór.

Wytarłem jej policzki i dłoń. Kazałem jej wypłukać usta resztą wody w butelce, która stała obok niej. Zrobiła to posłusznie, jednak ze łzami w oczach. Ubrałem ją w szlafrok i pomogłem jej wstać. Nie była w stanie utrzymać równowagi, więc wziąłem ją na ręce.

Była niewyobrażalnie lekka. Prawie nie czułem jej ciężaru, kiedy zanosiłem ją do jej pokoju. Czułem jedynie, że jej całe ciało drży oraz słyszałem jej cichy płacz.

Usiadłem na łóżku, nadal z nią w ramionach. Tuliłem ją i starałem się uspokoić.

"Spójrz na mnie." Wymogłem, trzymając ją za ramiona i odchylając ją lekko od siebie, by zobaczyć jej twarz. Zaraz po tym spotkałem jej wzrok. "Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?"

"Bo siebie nienawidzę." Odparła, po czym skuliła się siedząc na mnie i znowu zaczęła płakać. Przytuliłem ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej, bo czułem się jakby moje serce chciało rozpaść się na drobne części.

"Wydawałaś się taka szczęśliwa..." Stwierdziłem cicho pod wpływem świeżych wspomnień.

"Bo j-jestem..." Szepnęła między szlochami. Zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią spojrzałem na nią odchylając się lekko. Jej oczy były otwarte, wpatrzone w przestrzeń.

"Dlaczego...?" Przestała płakać i zapadła cisza.

"Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczułam się jak w domu." Odpowiedziała spokojnie.


	11. Twoja ulubiona piosenka

**_PW: Harry_ **

Udawałem, że niczego nie widzę, jak z każdym kęsem przez jej ciało przechodził dreszcz. Louis wyglądał na lekko zmartwionego, ale nie dawał mi jakichkolwiek znaków, że powinienem się nią zainteresować.

Wiedziałem co prawdopodobnie się stanie, jeśli zostawię ich teraz samych. Być może była to jedyna szansa, żeby mogli ze sobą porozmawiać. Pod pretekstem przymusu zrobienia zakupów opuściłem apartament.

A tak naprawdę miałem do załatwienia pewną sprawę, bo czasu było już niewiele.

* * *

Kiedy wróciłem był wczesny wieczór. Za oknem było jeszcze jasno, słońce dosłownie przed chwilą opuściło widnokrąg.

Znalazłem go śpiącego na kanapie. Wyłączyłem telewizor pilotem i odwróciłem się do Louisa, by przez chwilę podziwiać, jak pięknie wygląda, gdy jest spokojny, a jego rzęsy wydają się być jeszcze dłuższe niż są normalnie.

Po chwili powoli otworzył oczy i mrugnął kilka razy.

"Gdzie byłeś...?" Spytał zaspanym głosem.

"Załatwić coś." Odpowiedziałem bez ogródek. "Udało ci się z nią porozmawiać?" Zmieniłem od razu temat.

"A jednak zauważyłeś, że źle się czuła..." Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, wyciągnął ręce do góry i wygiął plecy w lekki łuk.

"Oczywiście, że tak." Odparłem.

Westchnął cicho i wstał. Poszedł do kuchni, a ja za nim. Nalał do szklanki soku pomarańczowego, upił łyk i zatrzymał się na chwilę, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń.

"Nie miała łatwego życia." Podniósł na mnie wzrok. "Nie powiedziała zbyt wiele, ale myślę, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze." Kiwnął głową.

"Cieszę się." Uśmiechnąłem się, po czym pocałowałem go w skroń. Zaraz potem otworzył szerzej oczy, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał.

"Która godzina?" Spytał od razu. Odsłoniłem nadgarstek by spojrzeć na zegarek, on również zerknął.

"Prawie szósta." Otworzył lodówkę i zaczął w niej czegoś szukać.

"Coś się stało?"

"Liam zaraz tu będzie, jak byliśmy jeszcze w samolocie zaprosiłem go na kolację." Westchnął i wzrokiem przedzierał się przez wszystkie produkty. "Tylko zapomniałem czegoś przygotować... W ogóle o tym zapomniałem!" Zaśmiałem się lekko, kiedy on panicznie zaczął przeglądać szafki z jedzeniem.

"Spokojnie, zamówię sushi." Odparłem, po czym sięgnąłem po hotelowy telefon i wybrałem numer.

"Dzięki." Powiedział cicho, kiedy rozmawiałem z room service.

Gdy skończyłem, Louis sprzątał szklanki stojące na stoliku, które były tam od popołudnia, przyniósł je do kuchni.

"A tak w ogóle to co chciałeś przygotować? Przecież ty nie gotujesz."

Postawił szklanki na blacie nad zmywarką.

"Raz zrobiłem nam kolację i wcale nie była zła!" W defensywie skrzyżował ręce na klatce.

"Pamiętam," zrobiłem krok żeby się do niego zbliżyć i złożyć pocałunek na jego skroni "ale i tak wolę, żeby ta kuchnia pozostała w całości." Zażartowałem.

"Ej!-" Już miał zacząć się sprzeczać, jednak przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. "Pójdę otworzyć." Szybko wyszedł z kuchni, a ja zacząłem przygotowywać nowe szklanki oraz napoje.

Chwilę później krótką ciszę przerwał donośny, znajomy głos.

"Hej Louis!" Mogę się założyć, że właśnie go przytulił. "A gdzie nasz  _niegrzeczny chłopiec_?"

"Uch, przestań!" Udawał, że się obruszył. Zaśmiał się. I pewnie uderzył go pięścią w ramię. "Jest w kuchni." Odpowiedział z rozbawieniem, podczas gdy ja skończyłem pakować do zmywarki wszystkie brudne naczynia.

"Harry?" Zawołał Liam. Opłukałem ręce i szybko je wytarłem.

"Tutaj!" Powiedziałem i okrążyłem kuchenną wyspę.

Moim oczom ukazał się jeden z najdroższych mi przyjaciół, ucieszyłem się na jego widok. Szedł w moją stronę z równie szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy jakim miałem teraz ja. Niebieskooki szedł tuż za nim.

"Liam! Stęskniłem się!" Odparłem, a on przytulił mnie mocno. "Zgniatasz mi żebra-" wydusiłem z siebie śmiejąc się.

"Skończyliście już?" Zapytał nas Louis z lekkim sarkazmem w głosie. Mój Lou... Chyba nigdy nie przestanie być o mnie zazdrosny. Liam puścił mnie chwilę po tym.

"Czy mi się wydaje, czy znowu urosłeś?" Liam umieścił dłoń na swoim boku i przekrzywił głowę. "Jak myślisz Louis?" Odwrócił się do mojego chłopaka.

"Nie wiem... Wystarczy mi tyle, że jest ode mnie  _wyższy_..." 

"O to o ile! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będziesz w stanie dosięgnąć jego twarzy nawet na palcach!" Zażartował znowu. Louis spojrzał na niego jakby to w cale nie było zabawne, ja natomiast starając się nie śmiać złapałem za swoją dolną wargę kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.

"Może usiądziemy?" Zaproponował Louis, po czym odchrząknął głośno, patrząc na mnie. Przeszli do kanap, na których usiedli, włączyli telewizor i ustawili na kanał sportowy, gdzie aktualnie była przerwa.

"Chcesz coś do picia? Mamy dużo wody, soków, herbaty i trochę alkoholu." Zacząłem wyliczać. Nasz gość wyprostował się na kanapie, patrząc w moją stronę, a dokładniej przyglądając się wszystkiemu co znajdowało się na wyspie kuchennej, która stała się teraz ogromnym barkiem.

"Myślę, że woda w zupełności mi wystarczy." Wziąłem ze sobą butelkę i dołączyłem do nich.

"Zamówiliśmy też sushi, które powinno być za jakąś chwilę..." Wspomniałem siadając obok nich, wręczając Liamowi wodę. Lou na liczbę mnogą w moim zdaniu zaśmiał się pod nosem. Bo kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, bym mógł okazywać nas jako parę, zawsze to robiłem. A jego to bawiło.

"Czytacie mi w myślach." Odparł z aprobatą.

* * *

Minęły już ponad dwie godziny, a my nadal konsumując naszą kolację, rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się. Było przyjemnie jak zawsze. Brakowało mi trochę naszych dwóch pozostałych przyjaciół, jednak cieszyłem się, że mogę liczyć chociaż na tyle.

Liam spojrzał gdzieś za mnie i osłupiał. W jednym momencie przestał się śmiać, a jego brwi ściągnęły się do siebie, oczy otworzył trochę szerzej.

Odwróciłem się by przekonać się o co mu chodzi, Louis siedzący obok mnie podążał za moim wzrokiem.

Okazało się, że w wejściu do korytarza stała Veronica, trząc oczy jedną ręką. Miała na sobie luźne spodnie i obszerny, biały t-shirt, więc wyglądała nawet... Dobrze.

"Chodź do mnie..." Powiedziałem delikatnie i poklepałem miejsce między mną a Louisem.

Weszła do pokoju i zajęła wskazane miejsce, kuląc się między nami. Patrzyła na Liama niepewnie, tak samo jak on na nią. Ja przytuliłem ją, a Louis z kolei obiął nas ramieniem, uprzednio upewniając się, że ona nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

"Kto to?" Liam spytał po chwilę, bo ten widok najwyraźniej odebrał mu na moment mowę.

"Cześć, jestem Veronica." Przedstawiła się zaspanym głosem. Spojrzała na mnie jakby chciała się o coś spytać.

"Liam." Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona rozchmurzyła się. "Miło mi cię poznać." Dodał, spoglądając na mnie i na Louisa. "Jak się poznaliście?"

"W windzie." Odpowiedziała od razu, a Liam znowu był zdziwiony.

"Zjeżdżali windą, która stanęła na kilka godzin, zaczęli rozmawiać, później zjedli razem kolację, spędzili ze sobą trochę czasu i się polubili." Poinformował Louis, prawie że na jednym wdechu. "Ot cała historia." Podsumował.

"Lou poznał ją dopiero dwa dni temu." Dodałem. Liam uniósł brwi w jeszcze większym zdziwieniu.

"A ty od kiedy ją znasz...?" Spytał mnie prawie że od razu.

"Dwa dni po przyjeździe do LA."

Najwyraźniej wykończyliśmy już temat. Jedyne co było teraz słychać to telewizor w tle.

"Co oglądacie?" Zaciekawiła się.

"Ja i Louis czekamy na mecz." Odpowiedział Liam.

"A ty?" Spytała się mnie zdziwiona.

"Harry siedzi dla towarzystwa, raczej mecze go nie kręcą-"

"Jak to nie," obruszyła się natychmiast "jakiś tydzień temu leżał rano z laptopem i oglądał mecz, dlatego że grał tam-" przerwała i odchyliła się ode mnie szybko z otwartymi ustami i kącikami widocznie podniesionymi do góry "jego  _przyjaciel_ \- Tomlinson" dodała, a przy słowie 'przyjaciel' w powietrzu zagięła dwa palce kilka razy imitując cudzysłów "i był naprawdę  _zainteresowany_." Dokończyła spoglądając na Louisa, a on na mnie. Zwiesiłem głowę uśmiechając się.

"A jednak oglądałeś..." Powiedział trochę ciszej, a jednym palcem uniósł moją głowę i odwrócił ją do siebie, po czym złożył czuły pocałunek.

"Zawstydzacie mnie!" Jęknęła Veronica zasłaniając przy tym oczy jak dziecko, pochylając się do przodu by zrobić nam miejsce.

Skończyliśmy i dając sobie znak wzrokiem, przytuliliśmy ją oboje i pocalowaliśmy w skronie. Zaśmiała się cicho i usiedliśmy jak poprzednio.

"Wyglądacie zupełnie jak rodzina!" Stwierdził Liam od razu. "W takim razie kto przytuli mnie..." Zażartował, a Veronica podniosła się momentalnie, usiadła na jego kolanach i przytuliła go mocno.

W pierwszej chwili był zdezorientowany, ale zaraz potem objął ją ramionami. Jego twarz lekko się rozluźniła, jednak nadal widoczne było zdziwienie. Odchyliła się, a on odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, lecz gdy wracała na naszą kanapę, przyglądał się jej bacznie.

Kiedy nie mogła tego zobaczyć, mrugnąłem dłużej, by dać mu znać, że porozmawiamy później.

Odwrócił się do telewizora i zaczął oglądać mecz, który już dawno się zaczął, reszta do niego dołączyła, a ja poszedłem do kuchni zrobić karmelowy popcorn. Wróciłem z pełną szklaną misą, którą postawiłem na stoliku, by każdy mógł do niej dosięgnąć.

Wszyscy byli zaabsorbowani meczem, a ja pogrążony w rozmyślaniach zacząłem bezmyślnie bawić się włosami Louisa.

* * *

Zrobiło się późno. Veronica zaczęła ziewać i nie mogłem pozwolić na to, żeby kiedykolwiek była zmęczona. Jeżeli nie mogłem kontrolować jej głodu, to chociaż pilnowałem, żeby była wyspana, a tym samym pogodniejsza.

Złapała Louisa za rękę, co oznaczało, że nie chce być sama. Ucieszył mnie ten gest, ponieważ z Louisem czuła się tak samo komfortowo jak że mną. On dorastał z czterema młodszymi siostrami, więc wiedział o co jej chodzi bez słowa. Oboje wstali i trzymając się za ręce, zniknęli w ciemnym korytarzu.

Kiedy usłyszeliśmy zamykające się drzwi od pokoju poprawiłem się na kanapie i spojrzałem na Liama.

"Mógłbyś mi to wytłumaczyć...?" Zapytał przyciszonym głosem, żeby w razie czego nie mogła go usłyszeć, nie ważne że z drugiego końca apartamentu.

"To znaczy?" Spytałem spokojnie, jakbym nie wiedział o co mu chodzi, tylko żeby trochę się z nim podroczyć.

"Poznałeś ją nawet nie całe dwa tygodnie temu, a już zachowujesz się jakbyś był jej ojcem!" Szepnął głośniej. "Oszalałeś? Rozumiem, że jest miła i się lubicie, ale żeby z nią mieszkać i się nią opiekować?! Nie masz zbyt już wielu problemów na głowie?!"

Zdenerwowałem się.

"O co ci chodzi? Z czym masz problem? Bo ja go nie widzę! Siedzi w tym cholernym hotelu prawie od miesiąca i pierwszą osobą, która się nią zainteresowała jestem ja. Nie ma matki, jej ojciec najwyraźniej ma w dupie gdzie ona teraz jest!" Zatrzymałem się by odetchnąć. "Ona jest chora Liam, i potrzebuje pomocy, a zaufała dopiero mnie, może Louisowi, nikogo innego przy niej nie ma." Skończyłem już spokojniej.

"...A dlaczego wie o  _was_? Myślałem, że masz już dość pytań o _Larry'ego Stylinsona_... Chcesz żeby zarząd znów zamieszał w waszych relacjach, tylko żeby uspokoić plotki? Przecież wiesz do czego są zdolni... Ani ty, ani Louis, ani my nie chcemy przechodzić przez ten obłęd jeszcze raz. I dobrze o tym wiesz..."

"Nie jest tą, za kogo ją uważasz. Nie wie o Larrym, nie jest nawet fanką. Kiedy przyszła tu dzisiaj do pokoju, jeżeli nie zauważyłeś, ledwo cię rozpoznała. Tak samo jak mnie, czy Louisa. Nie ma w zwyczaju korzystania z internetu, więc z tym też nie będzie problemu." Skończyłem i nastała cisza, kolejny temat który zostal wyczerpany. Liam zawsze miał w zwyczaju rozmawiać rzeczowo i bez zbędnych ogródek.

"...Dlaczego jest taka... Drobna...?" Zadał pytanie patrząc w przestrzeń, jakby przypominał sobie ten widok.

"Jak już mówiłem - jest chora."

"Zaburzenia odżywiania?" Upewniał się. W odpowiedzi kiwnąłem głową zamyślając się.

"Dodatkowo lubi ćwiczyć. I to dużo. Prawie codziennie w nocy idzie na siłownię czy basen i spędza tam mnóstwo czasu, czasami nawet kilka godzin. Byłoby to zdrowe, gdyby nie zwracała każdego posiłku który jej daję. Może też być do tego przyzwyczajona, ponieważ jest baletnicą, a, przepraszam  _była_. Przestała tańczyć kiedy  _zmarła_  jej  _matka_." Dodałem ciągle nie patrząc mu w oczy.

"Stary, to wszystko jest popieprzone..." Oparł się, będąc w szoku. Podniosłem wzrok. Jego był przepraszający, prawdopodobnie przez to, że tak błędnie ocenił sytuację.

"Wiem."

* * *

**_PW: Veronica_ **

Zostawiliśmy Liama i Harry'ego w salonie. Louis otworzył mi drzwi bym weszła do mojej sypialni, a później zamknął za sobą.

Weszłam na łóżko, a on podniósł kołdrę by ją wyprostować i zaraz potem nią mnie przykryć.

Podczas gdy to zrobił usłyszeliśmy tępy dźwięk - coś spadło na podłogę. Nadal stał, więc podszedł powoli do rzeczy, by ją podnieść. Zatrzymał się jednak na chwilę i zaczął się przyglądać. Przypomniałam sobie co mogłam zostawić na pościeli...

Ukucnął i podniósł rzecz obiema rękoma. Powoli wstał nadal wpatrując się w obiekt na jego rękach. Nie myliłam się, był to mój szkocownik. Trzymał go otwartego i nie przestawał się na niego patrzeć.

"Mógłbyś mi to podać? To raczej prywatne..." Poprosiłam nieco zażenowana, ponieważ nikt wcześniej nie widział zawartości moich szkocowników. Ewentualnie ich okładkę, nigdy środka.

"Jaki ty masz talent..." Jęknął oczarowany. Przełożył kilka kartek, a jego mina zaczęła rzednąć, kiedy zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że na jego rękach spoczywa coś bardzo podejrzanego.

"Mógłbyś mi to oddać...?" Błagałam.

Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się tym wszystkim rysunkom.

"Chwila, dlaczego tu są tylko twarze moja i Harry'ego-" wcięłam mu się w słowo.

"To- to nie tak jak myślisz- nie jestem psychiczna- to znaczy..." Zaczęłam się tłumaczyć, ale miałam na mętlik w głowie. Usiadł obok mnie, z moją własnością na kolanach. "Wiem, to może wydawać się dziwne, ale- ale to jest mi bardzo potrzebne. Mam taką przypadłość- w sensie- trudno mi zapamiętywać twarze... To jest trochę bez sensu, bo umiem je narysować- to tak jakbym zapamiętywała części, a nie całość." Jego mina nadal się nie zmieniła więc kontynuowałam. "Mam tak w zwyczaju, odkąd pamiętam. Kiedy kogoś spotykam pod koniec dnia staram się narysować tego kogoś twarz, tak staram się zapamiętywać... Mam nadzieję, że nie uważasz tego za zbytnio pokręcone... Nigdy nikomu tego nie pokazywałam, jak widzisz to trochę krępujące..." Dokończyłam. On słuchał tylko, przekładając kolejne kartki. Z każdym moim słowem jego mięśnie twarzy rozluźniały się.

"Widzę, że poznałaś również Toma..." Przerwał niekomfortową ciszę.

"Tak, byłam z nim i Harrym na koncercie Kodaline, a poznałam go dzień wcześniej, spędziliśmy cały dzień i..." Przerwałam, bo przypomniałam sobie co stało się tamtego wieczoru.

"I?" Zgarbił się lekko by trafić na moje rozkojarzone spojrzenie. Przeniosłam wzrok na jego twarz, zwracając uwagę na każdy szczegół tej miny.

"Nie wiem czy powinnam ci o tym mówić..." Zawahałam się.

"Dlaczego?"

"Nawet Harry tego nie wie..."

"To coś o tobie?" Spytał prawie że od razu.

"Nie, o nim..."

"Nie rozumiem... On o sobie czegoś nie wie?" Skrzywił się lekko.

"Nie! Nie wie, że ja wiem. A dokładnie byłam tego świadkiem." Zamąciłam mu tylko w głowie. Mogłam wcześniej ugryźć się w język.

"Ale czego?" W tej chwili był definitywnie zdezorientowany.

"Okej, okej. Tylko nie wspominaj mu o tym. Dobrze?" Mrugnął dłużej, żeby pokazać, że zgadza się na moje warunki. "Więc... Myśleli, że spałam- w sensie wcześniej tak, ale obudziłam się około północy. Wstałam, bo... Chciałam pójść popływać i myślałam już nawet, że Tom wyszedł, a Harry spał, ale zauważyłam światło w kuchni. Miałam spytać ich w żartach, dlaczego jeszcze nie śpią, ale usłyszałam głos Harry'ego..." Wzdrygnęłam się na samo wspomnienie tego widoku. "Był kompletnie pijany i smutny, zaczął coś mówić o tym, że za kimś tęskni... Tom powiedział, że musi już iść, więc cofnęłam się do swojego pokoju, żeby nie dowiedzieli się, że tam byłam i słyszałam... Leżałam w łóżku, kiedy zamiast do swojego pokoju Harry przyszedł do mnie, usiadł obok i... Zaczął płakać..." Spojrzałam na Louisa, a on patrzył się na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kontynuowałam. "Myślał, że nadal śpię. Położył się obok mnie, jakby chciał, żebym go przytuliła. Zrobiłam to dopiero kiedy zasnął... To był dla mnie szok, bo nigdy wcześniej, czy później nie widziałam go w takim stanie..." Louis wysłuchał mnie co końca bez słowa, smutny. "To wszystko było o tobie...?" Upewniałam się, starając się być delikatną, bo widziałam, że było mu z tego powodu przykro. Ze spuszczonym wzrokiem przytaknął głową kilka razy. "Ale hej, teraz jesteście szczęśliwi." Pocieszyłam go masując jego ramię.

"Na samą myśl, że był taki przeze mnie, mam ochotę krzyczeć..."

"Wiem, że to trudne, ale postaraj się o tym zapomnieć." Od kiedy młodsi dają rady starszym? Jednak było to jedyne co mogłam teraz zrobić.

Ziewnęłam lekko.

"Powinnaś już pójść spać."

"Chciałam narysować Liama..." Wskazałam na zamknięty szkicownik, który nadal leżał na jego udach.

Tak jakby wyrwał się z zamyślenia i wręczył mi go. Sięgnęłam po ołówki i otworzyłam na ostatniej stronie. On obserwował to co robiłam, w ciszy.

"Zaśpiewasz mi coś?" Zaproponowałam, a on wyprostował się, lekko zdziwiony, lub zbity z tropu.

"Ym... Oczywiście. A co chciałabyś, żebym zaśpiewał?" Spytał nieśmiało.

"Nie wiem, coś ładnego. Twoja ulubiona piosenka...?"

Przygotowywał się przez chwilę, po czym zaczął, z tym samym ja, rysować twarz nowo poznanej osoby.

_"If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_And I'll look after youIf ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_ "

Jego głos był inny niż Harry'ego. Wydawało mi się nawet, że był przeciwnością drugiego. Oczywiście nie było w tym nic złego, a wręcz przeciwnie. Mogłabym się założyć, że kiedy śpiewają razem, tworzą piękny, harmonijny duet. Nie śpiewał głośno, dzięki czemu nie byłam tym zmęczona, a nawet chciałam więcej.

Skończył śpiewać, a ja rysować. Odłożyłam na stolik nocny ołówki i bulion.

"Bardzo lubię twój głos..." Stwierdziłam, po czym ułożyłam się pod kołdrą. "Jeszcze jedną na dobranoc..." Ubłagałam wzrokiem. "Tym razem twoją ulubioną, ale z waszych piosenek."

"Mam ich kilka." Spojrzał się na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.

"No to może najnowszą?"

Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym znowu zaczął śpiewać, tak samo cicho jak wcześniej. Zamknęłam oczy uśmiechając się, jedyne na czym chciałam się skupić to piosenka, którą wybrał, by jak najlepiej ją zapamiętać.

_"So your friend's been telling me_

_You've been sleeping with my sweater_

_And that you can't stop missing me_

_Bet my friend's been telling you_

_I'm not doing much better'_

_Cause I'm missing half of me_

_And being here without you is like I'm waking up to_

_Only half a blue sky_

_Kinda there but not quite_

_I'm walking around with just one shoe_

_I'm half a heart without you_

_I'm half a man at best,_

_With half an arrow in my chest_

_I miss everything we do,_

_I'm half a heart without you_

_Forget all we said that night_

_No, it doesn't even matter'_

_Cause we both got split in two_

_If you could spare an hour or so,_

_We'll go for lunch down by the river_

_We can really talk it through_

_And being here without you is like I'm waking up to_

_Only half a blue sky_

_Kinda there but not quite_

_I'm walking around with just one shoe_

_I'm half a heart without you_

_I'm half a man at best,_

_With half an arrow in my chest'_

_Cause I miss everything we do,_

_I'm half a heart without you_

_Half a heart without you,_

_I'm half a heart without you_

_Though I try to get you out of my head_

_The truth is I got lost without you_

_And since then I've been waking up to_

_Only half a blue sky_

_Kinda there but not quite_

_I'm walking around with just one shoe_

_I'm half a heart without you_

_I'm half a man at best_

_With half an arrow in my chest_

_I miss everything we do,_

_I'm half a heart without you_

_Without you, without you, half a heart without you_

_Without you, without you,_

_I'm half a heart without you_ "


	12. Historie

Obudził mnie pewien dźwięk. Nie był nachalny, uporczywy. Odwrotnie - tętniło z niego spokojem. Może dzięki temu dzisiaj nie obudziłam się z krzykiem...

Cicha melodia była mi skądś znana. Z początku bałam się, że to sen i nim zdążę cokolwiek zrobić, przerodzi się w jeden z moich najczerniejszych koszmarów, jednak nic takiego nie nastało, rozbrzmiewało dalej.

Pianino.

W pierwszej chwili stwierdziłam, że być może ktoś puścił w salonie muzykę klasyczną, bo nie słyszałam żadnych pomyłek, czy powtarzania taktów.

Wstałam i postanowiłam szukać źródła. Wyszłam ze swojej sypialni i skierowałam się powoli ku salonowi. Przechodziłam korytarzem i zdziwiona znalazłam drzwi, zza których dobiegał dźwięk. Uchyliłam je i weszłam do środka, zaciekawiona.

Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w tym pokoju. Było wcześnie, a więc światło słoneczne wkładało się tu mogliście, przez co panował półmrok. Duże łóżko, zaścielone na biało, przykryte szarym kocem. Ściany i podłoga wyglądały jak w reszcie apartamentu. Atutem tego pomieszczenia było stojące przy ścianie, czarne, błyszczące pianino. Na jednym końcu podłużnego stołka siedział on.

Jego nieco dłuższe włosy, lekko zakręcone z tyłu, ogarniał poranny nieład. Biały t-shirt, który miał na sobie opinał lekko jego plecy, dzięki czemu byłam w stanie zobaczyć jak drobną ma budowę. Ramiona miał przy sobie, ruszał nimi lekko.

Grał.

Z lekkością, finezją i polotem. Był do mnie tyłem, więc nie zauważył mojej obecności. Podeszłam bliżej i usłyszałam nawet, że nuci melodię piosenki, którą grał. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się,  _co_  grał.

Podeszłam bliżej i chyba pierwszy raz zobaczyłam jego ręce bez długich rękawów. Jedna z nich była obsypana tatuażami, tworząc pół-rękaw. Zastanowiło mnie przez chwilę to, czy każdy z całej piątki ma tyle tatuaży, bo Harry również mógł się wieloma pochwalić. Nigdy jednak nie przyglądałam się im długo. Teraz na tych również nie skupiłam się więcej niż kilka sekund.

Przysiadłam się do niego powoli, a on nie przestawał ani na chwilę. Spoglądając na ruch jego palcy, moje zawisły nad klawiszami. Przy kolejnym takie dołączyłam, jednak grając to co śpiewa wokalista, kiedy on kontynuował swój akompaniament. Tym samym zabrzmiała całość. Wtedy, gdy moja melodia powinna  być zagrana niżej, on dołączał się do mnie i wszystko było prawie tak samo jak w oryginale.

Dotarliśmy do samego końca i zaśpiewałam ostatnie słowa, "...how to save a life..." i dopiero wtedy spojrzeliśmy się na siebie po raz pierwszy. Miał na sobie okulary, na które nie zwróciłam wcześniej uwagi i w których nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam. Nie zdziwiłam się jednak, bo na półce w łazience, w ciągu tych kilku dni, zauważyłam raz płyn do soczewek, którego nie było tam zanim przyjechał. Z czarnych, wąskich ramek okularów przeniosłam wzrok na jego niebieskie oczy i ogarnął mnie taki jakby spokój... Uśmiechnął się, lecz niczego nie powiedział.

"Fajnie nam wyszło..." Odwróciłam wzrok spoglądając na klawisze.

"Pochwal się, jakie masz jeszcze talenty?" Spytał z rozbawieniem. "Umiesz tańczyć, rysować, grać na PlayStation, przyrządzać pyszne jedzenie, śpiewać i grać na fortepianie. Jest w ogóle coś czego  _nie_  umiesz?"

"Przeceniasz moje możliwości... Każdy umie grać na PlayStation i naprawdę jest niewiele potraw, które umiem zrobić. A śpiewanie to zdecydowanie nie moja działka. To że umiem trafiać w dźwięki to nie znaczy od razu, że umiem śpiewać!"

"Tak Veronica, to właśnie znaczy, że umiesz śpiewać! Reszty możesz się z łatwością nauczyć." W sumie nigdy tak o tym nie pomyślałam.

"Być może..." Nie zaprzeczyłam. "A co do tańca... Nie robię tego prawie od dwóch lat."

"... Co się wtedy stało...?" Spytał trochę ciszej. Zrozumiałam, że pyta o moją matkę. Harry należy do wrażliwych osób, które takich sekretów nie powinny zatrzymywać dla siebie. Wtedy, kiedy zasnął zapłakany w moich ramionach postanowiłam, że nie chcę, żeby w żadnym wypadku została przyczyną jego skutku. Czy Louis też należał do kruchych osób? Przez te kilka sekund w moich myślach toczyła się wojna. Wstałam i już nawet miałam wybiec, kiedy złapał mnie za ramię delikatnie. "Proszę... Nie uciekaj." Usłyszałam.

Nasze spojrzenia znowu się spotkały i nie wiem dlaczego, ale jego oczy sprawiały, że przestawałam się bać...

Nadal stojąc nad nim, moje dłonie powoli powędrowały do jego okularów i zdjęłam je ostrożnie. Lekko marszcząc brwi, zdziwiony przez to co robiłam, nie powstrzymywał mnie. Zamknął na chwilę powieki, po czym popatrzył się na mnie gdy okulary trzymałam już w swoich rękach.

Zaczęłam mocniej przyglądać się jego oczom, nie tylko na nie patrzeć. Dzięki oknie przed nami po raz pierwszy dokładnie je zobaczyłam. Tęczówki nie były kompletnie niebieskie, ich odcień był lekko szarawy, a wokół źrenic można było nawet dostrzec odrobinę zielonego.

I dopiero wtedy to mnie uderzyło. Uzmysłowiłam siebie tą oczywistość, która wcześniej była dla mnie zagadką. Przez dłuższy czas nie mogłam oderwać od nich wzroku. Wreszcie, po jakimś czasie, zdobyłam się na to, by cokolwiek z siebie wydusić.

"Tamtego wieczoru miałam bardzo ważny występ, ona pracowała wtedy do późna, miała ponoć jakiś ważny projekt... Nie wiem co dokładnie się stało, ale nie przyszła. Nie było jej w domu na noc, ale dowiedzieliśmy się, że z pracy wyszła specjalnie na moje przedstawienie, wszystkim o tym mówiła od tygodnia. Ojciec zgłosił zaginięcie. Jeszcze tego samego dnia dostał telefon, że znaleziono martwą kobietę, która pasuje do opisu. To była ona..." Głos trzęsł mi się od samego początku. Wzięłam głębszy wdech i spojrzałam w górę, starając się powstrzymywać łzy, które zebrały się podczas mojego wywodu. "Została zastrzelona, najpewniej przez jakiegoś narkomana, potrzebującego pieniędzy na te swoje prochy..." Odłożyłam jego okulary na podpórkę na nuty i zwróciłam się do niego znowu. Odgarnęłam jednym palcem włosy jego czoła, które stawały na drodze mojemu wzrokowi. "A ty masz takie same oczy jak ona..." Wytłumaczyłam swoje działania. Uśmiechnęłam się nawet, przez łzy.

Przez cały ten czas nie zmienił swojej miny. Patrzył na mnie zszokowany, jego twarz była bez wyrazu, wyglądał jakby się zamyślił, słuchając tej historii. W końcu nie co dzień człowiek dowiaduje się o takich okropnych rzeczach. Jestem beznadziejna, mogłam mu tego nie mówić.

"Chodź tu" wydusił z siebie cicho, wyciągając ręce w moją stronę. Zaraz potem posadził mnie na swoich kolanach i bardzo mocno przytulił, obejmując całą, jakbym bez problemu mieściła się w jego ramionach, ale przecież nie było to możliwe. Przecież był taki drobny.

Moje ciało samoistnie zaczęło się trzęść. Dreszcze, które mnie przechodziły stawały się silniejsze, ale starałam się powstrzymać budującą się we mnie histerię.

Uspokajał mnie, nucił nieznane mi melodie, powtarzał bezsensowne słowa. Głową opierając się o jego klatkę, słuchałam bicia jego serca, które było ciche, mimo że biło jak oszalałe. Był to mój ulubiony dźwięk na całym świecie, jedyna rzecz, która w pełni potrafiła na tyle zająć mój umysł, bym przestała czymkolwiek się martwić, wyłączyć umysł.

Po dłuższym czasie przyznałam skinieniem, że czuję się lepiej. Obiął moją twarz i kciukami otarł moje łzy, po czym pocałował mnie w czoło.

"Chodź, śniadanie na pewno jest już gotowe." Odparł.

"Śniadanie...?" Wyprostowałam się i spojrzałam na niego. Teraz to ja byłam zdezorientowana. To znaczy, że oprócz nas ktoś jeszcze był w apartamencie? Harry robił nam śniadanie? A co jeśli to wszystko słyszał?

"Tak, ale nie licz na naleśniki! Podejrzewam, że kuchnia Liama bardzo ci się spodoba." Chwila...

"Liama?" Spytałam zdziwiona.

"Tak Liama... Nocował u nas dzisiaj-" Przerwałam mu.

"A gdzie Harry?" 

"Wyszedł jakąś godzinę temu." Zdziwiłam się i spojrzałam za okno przed nami.

"On zawsze wstaje tak wcześnie?" 

"Tylko jak musi... Albo nie może spać." Na jego twarz wkradł się nikły uśmieszek, zamyślając się na chwilę. Moment później spojrzał na mnie, wyrywając się ze snu na jawie. "Chodźmy, Liam na pewno już czeka."

Wstałam powoli i skierowałam się do wyjścia, a on zrobił to samo. Louis poszedł do łazienki, a ja do kuchni.

"Dzień dobry!" Przywitał mnie Liam z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy, odwracając się na chwilę do mnie. "Jak się spało?" 

"Nawet dobrze." Odparłam i odwzajemniłam uśmiech momentalnie. Zwrócił się do małego garnka z długą rączką, w którym coś mieszał.

"Słyszałem, że ktoś grał na moim pianinie. To ty?" Spytał będąc do mnie plecami.

"Ja i Louis- chwila...  _Twoim_?" Potrząsnęłam lekko głową, zastanawiając się czy dobrze usłyszałam.

"Tak,  _moim_. W moim pokoju."

"Tamten pokój jest twój? Myślałam, że niczyj... Wyglądał jak nieużywany, tak tam posprzątane." Perfekcyjnie zaścielone łóżko, a jego rzeczy? Przyjechał z jakimiś? Bo dzisiaj był ubrany inaczej niż wczoraj. Tak samo wygodnie, jednak miał na sobie inne ubrania.

"Lubię porządek..." Wzruszył ramionami. "Poza tym dla ścisłości, każdy pokój jest czyjś." Wyłączył płytę grzewczą i zdjął garnek.

"To znaczy?"

"To znaczy, że każdy ma tu swój pokój." Wyjął miseczki z szafki, rozłożył je i zaczął dzielić ową rzecz, którą zasłaniał i nie wiedziałam czym jest. Pusty garnek włożył do zlewu i zalał wodą. Sięgnął do lodówki po dwa pojemniczki z jagodami i zaczął wrzucać je do każdej porcji.

"Masz na myśli waszą piątkę?"

"Mhm" przytaknął, wyjmując banany z szuflady w lodówce. Położył je na blacie wyspy obok deski do krojenia z czarnego kamienia.

"Jest tylko pięć pokoi. W takim razie w czyim pokoju śpię ja?" Zaciekawiłam się. Zaczął obierać banany i kroić je w plasterki nożem, który wcześniej wyjął z szuflady.

"Louisa najprawdopodobniej. Bo między nami" tu pochylił się w moją stronę i popatrzył mi w oczy swoimi, brązowymi, "wątpię żeby go kiedykolwiek używał." Mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo z uśmieszkiem, a ja zaśmiałam się pod nosem.

"Jak byliście tu po raz pierwszy to byli już... no wiesz... razem?" 

"Właściwie to odkąd pamiętam byli nierozłączni, żyli we własnym świecie." Mówiąc to uśmiechnął się lekko. Podniósł deskę gdy skończył kroić, odwrócił się do miseczek i zaczął wrzucać do nich plasterki.

"O czym rozmawiacie?" Spytał Louis pojawiając się znikąd i siadając obok mnie.

"O was gołąbki" odpowiedział bez ogródek Liam. Zwrócił się teraz do mnie. "Historia, jak się poznali jest niesamowicie ciekawa, być może kiedyś się z tobą nią podzielą."

Spojrzałam na Louisa, który lekko speszony przyglądał się co przyrządza nasz dzisiejszy kucharz. Ten postawił dwie miseczki przed nami. Zawiesiłam wzrok na naszym śniadaniu. Na wierzchu plasterki banana były ułożone tak, że dosłownie nie było widać co jest pod spodem. Wręczył nam po łyżeczce.

"Mam nadzieję, że lubisz budyń waniliowy...?" Schylił się by zobaczyć moją minę. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i podniosłam łyżeczkę.

"Oczywiście" kiwnęłam głową "chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie jadłam go z owocami." Podważyłam kawałki banana i zanużyłam łyżeczkę.

"Kiedy przygotowywałem dla siebie te obrzydliwe shake'i, zastanawiałem się co mógłbym przygotować dla was i stwierdziłem, że zrobię Louisowi przyjemność." Wzruszył ramionami.

"Już się bałem, że do głowy przyjdzie ci któreś danie z tej twojej całej diety i będziemy jeść jakieś wióry..."

"Dzięki stary!" Odparł Liam od razu, sięgając ponownie do lodówki, tym razem po jakiś kubek z zielonym napojem. Usiadł przed nami wzdychając ciężko na widok swojego śniadania.

"Tylko mówię..." Spojrzał na porcję swojego przyjaciela z grymasem na twarzy. "A tak poza tym dawno nie jadłem budyniu..." Stwierdził napełniając łyżeczkę słodkim sosem.

"To już jakieś trzy dni!" Zaśmiał się drugi.

"Jakie trzy dni-" Louis spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

"A nie jadłeś go w samolocie?"

"No właśnie wreszcie nie zjadłem..." Urwał na chwilę. "Właściwie to co my robiliśmy przez te całe jedenaście godzin?"

"Muszę stwierdzić, że nie mam pojęcia." Liam zaśmiał się i zaczął pić.

* * *

Podczas śniadania słuchałam Liama i Louisa, którzy rozmawiali dosłownie o wszystkim. Wspominali o wielu rzeczach, koncertach, wspólnie spędzonych latach, przede wszystkim tych wesołych. Tym samym opowiadali mi o sobie.

Około godziny później wrócił Harry, który usiadł obok nas i momentalnie dołączył się do rozmowy. To znaczy, nie mówił zbyt wiele, tylko ci jakiś czas wtrącał swoje historie, lub mówił o tym jak on zapamiętał daną sytuację. Odkąd przyszedł był zamyślony, ale mimo tego zdawał się być szczęśliwy. Często patrzył na Louisa i śmiał się pod nosem, kiedy drugi mówił, lub robił coś zabawnego.

Ja w większości obserwowałam całą trójkę. Niewiele się odzywałam, bo jako nowa w towarzystwie miałam najmniej do powiedzenia. Jednak nie przeszkadzało mi to w zupełności, lubiłam słuchać nowych opowieści z ich życia i patrzeć na ich szczęśliwe twarze.

Przez te kilkanaście dni dowiedziałam się wielu rzeczy, byłam świadkiem różnych rozmów i niektóre z nich nie były przyjemne, a mimo tego każdy z nich uśmiechali się szczerze.

Może to trochę dziwne, ale zawsze walczyłam o cudze szczęście, bo dzięki temu i ja taka się stawałam. I właśnie dlatego uśmiechałam się razem z nimi. Lekko, pewnie prawie niezauważalnie. Jednak czułam to całą sobą, serce biło mi swobodniej i jedyne o czym myślałam to o rozpromienionych twarzach moich nowych znajomych.

Około południa Louis i Liam stwierdzili, że oboje mają do załatwienia kilka spraw i muszą wyjść. Liam wziął swoje rzeczy i pożegnał się ze mną, obejmując mnie czule. Było to porównywalne z przytulaniem się do kamiennego posągu, ponieważ byłam w stanie wyczuć wszystkie jego mięśnie, przy samym tym geście. Ale o tym dowiedziałam się już poprzedniego dnia, więc dzisiaj nie było to dla mnie takim szokiem.

Zostaliśmy z Harrym sami. Jak zawsze usiedliśmy na kanapie, ja z podkulonymi nogami, on obejmując mnie jedną ręką, włączyliśmy telewizor i oglądaliśmy kreskówki.

Mnie jednak przypomniała się moja dzisiejsza, krótka rozmowa z nowo poznanym brązowookim chłopakiem.

"O czym myślisz?" Spytał Harry, patrząc w przestrzeń, kątem oka widziałam, że patrzy się na mnie.

"Liam powiedział mi dzisiaj rano, że ty i Louis poznaliście się wcześniej niż z resztą, i że to ciekawa historia..." Spojrzałam na niego ukradkiem. "Oczywiście wybacz mi jeśli nie chcesz o tym ze mną rozmawiać-" przerwał mój wywód.

" _Poznaliśmy się_  to za dużo powiedziane. Kilka razy wcześniej spotykaliśmy się zupełnie przypadkowo w przypadkowych miejscach..."

"Tak jakby los chciał, żebyście byli razem...?"

"Chyba tak."

Moje myśli powędrowały w stronę człowieka, którego wczoraj poznałam. Poprawił mi dzisiaj humor i była to kolejna osoba, którą polubiłam. Aż nie mogłam uwierzyć, że w tak krótkim czasie dopuściłam do siebie tylu ludzi. Było mi jedynie szkoda, że za chwilę to wszystko się skończy. Wyjadą w trasę i zapomną o mnie tak szybko, jak dowiedzieli się, że istnieje na świecie taka osoba jak Veronica Alston.

Właściwie to żadnemu z nich nie powiedziałam jak w pełni się nazywam... Nie znają mojego nazwiska, ile mam lat, czy skąd dokładnie pochodzę. Ani co robię sama w hotelu, kiedy nie ma nawet wakacji. Dlaczego nikogo ze mną nie ma, bo przecież nie mam skończonych osiemnastu lat. Chociaż do tego i tak zostało już tylko kilka dni... A właściwie... Który dzisiaj? Straciłam już poczucie czasu.

"Harry..." Odezwałam się, przeszkadzając mu w oglądaniu.

"Mhm...?" Mruknął nie patrząc się na mnie.

"Ty właściwie nic o mnie nie wiesz." Wypowiedziałam to w ciągłym zamyśleniu.

"To znaczy?" Poczułam, że zwrócił się bardziej w moją stronę.

"Mam na myśli, że nic o sobie nie powiedziałam..." Zaśmiałam się krótko pod nosem. "Po prostu wsiedliśmy do tej windy, a ty przyjąłeś mnie do swojego życia jakbyśmy byli starymi, dobrymi przyjaciółmi..." Spotkałam jego wzrok. "Nawet nigdy wam nie przedstawiłam się poprawnie."

"Wciąż masz szansę." Uśmiechnął się.

"Veronica Hope Alston." Wyciągnęłam do niego rękę.

"Harry Edward Styles." Odpowiedział i ścisnął lekko moją dłoń.

"Urodziłam się w Doncaster, skąd pochodziła moja mama..." Tu zatrzyłam się na chwilę, ale szybko się pozbierałam. Zauważyłam też, że na nazwę miasta zastygł przez moment. "Ale wychowałam się w Stanach, Detroit."

"Detroit? Kawał stąd!" Zdziwił się.

"Wiem..." Przyznałam. W końcu dotarcie tutaj zabrało mi kilka dni... Po dłuższej przerwie przypomniało mi się o co chciałam spytać. "Który dzisiaj?" Zdziwił się.

"Wydaje mi się że ósmy..." Wyjął z kieszeni jeden ze swoich telefonów i podświetlił go. Pokiwał głową. "Tak, ósmy."

Na chwilę przestałam oddychać "To już jutro." wymamrotałam prawie że bezgłośnie. Jak ten czas szybko leci.

"Słucham? Co jest jutro?" Zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył się na mnie, ale ja unikałam jego wzroku.

"To mało ważne..." Zbyłam go. Wyłączył telewizor, żebym nie mogła uniknąć tej rozmowy.

"Powiedz!" Naciskał. Zaczął mnie łaskotać, a ja próbowałam się bronić. 

"No już dobrze!" Wyciągnęłam przed siebie ręce w defensywie. "Jutro są moje urodziny. Osiemnaste." Wytrzeszczył oczy sparaliżowany.

"I to jest mało ważne?! Dziewczyno, jutro będziesz pełnoletnia! Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej?"

"Telefon mi się zepsuł i bateria nie trzyma więcej niż kilka godzin. Przetałam go ładować i przez to nie znałam daty... Poza tym wyleciało mi to z głowy."

"Jak twoje urodziny mogły ci wypaść z głowy?!" Pokręcił głową zamykając oczy, udając że jest mną zażenowany. "W takim razie mamy mało czasu!" Odblokował telefon i już miał gdzieś dzwonić.

"Jakiego czasu?" W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, ale zrozumiałam po kilku sekundach. "O nie, proszę, nie przepadam za niespodziankami. Żadnych przyjęć, żadnych prezentów." Zatrzymał palec nad ekranem.

"Musisz dostać jakiś prezent, nawet symbolicznie." Westchnęłam, bo wiedziałam, że z nim nie wygram, i tak dopnie swego. "Ale na loterii musisz zagrać." Przycisnął coś na telefonie i przyłożył go do ucha. Dzwonił.

"Na loterii?" Zdziwiłam się.

"Tak! Osiemnaste urodziny to szczęśliwy dzień!" Odpowiedział szybko, po czym spojrzał w przestrzeń, bo usłyszał głos po drugiej stronie. Ja też usłyszałam, bo byłam wystarczająco blisko, jednak bardzo niewyraźnie. "Cześć Lou." A więc dzwonił do Louisa? "Mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzam." 

 _"Nie, nigdy nie przeszkadzasz."_  Usłyszałam wyższy głos. Zdziwiłam się, bo to nie był Louis, a kobieta.

"Mam taką sprawę. Tom mówił ci o Veronice prawda?"

 _"Tak mówił, co u niej?"_  Spytała. Harry spojrzał na mnie i wstał z kanapy.

"Wyobraź sobie, że dopiero dzisiaj powiedziała mi, że ma swoje osiemnaste urodziny, uwierzysz?!"

Zawędrował do kuchni i nie miałam już możliwości usłyszeć co mówi kobieta. Udawałam, że wcale mnie to nie obchodzi, a tak naprawdę dalej słuchałam rozmowy Harry'ego.

"Tak sobie pomyślałem, żeby zrobić jej małe przyjęcie, nic dużego... Tylko ja, Louis, Liam i wy... Naprawdę? To na pewno nie problem? Nie wiesz jak ci jestem wdzięczny! A i jeszcze jedno..." Tu przerwał, a jego głos zdawał się oddalać.

Spojrzałam za siebie i zobaczyłam jego cień w korytarzu. Kiedy wszedł do sypiani momentalnie nie byłam w stanie czegokolwiek usłyszeć. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że ten apartament miał niewiarygodne wyciszenie. 

Wrócił do pokoju dopiero po kilkunastu minutach.

"Już wszystko załatwione. Przy okazji poznasz Lou. I Lux."

"A kto to?" Spytałam natychmiast.

"Lou to nasza fryzjerka, żona Toma, a Lux to ich córka." Wytłumaczył

Przypomniała mi się ich późna rozmowa w kuchni, kiedy wychodził powiedział coś o dwóch najpiękniejszych kobietach na świecie. Zrozumiałam teraz o co mu chodziło.

* * *

Po południu razem z Harrym zrobiliśmy lasagne, bo właściwie nie mieliśmy nic więcej do roboty, a on nigdzie dzisiaj nie wychodził. Spędziliśmy przy tym ze sobą mnóstwo dobrego czasu. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i niczym, czyli jak to mieliśmy w zwyczaju. Nigdy wcześniej nie cieszyłam się rozmowami jak tymi przeprowadzanymi z Harrym.

Myśleliśmy, że Louis wróci za niedługi czas, więc postanowiliśmy, że poczekamy na niego z obiadem. Usiedliśmy na kanapie i ogląliśmy telewizję. Zasnęliśmy oboje, czekając kilka godzin.

* * *

Przebudził mnie dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Otworzyłam oczy, jednak tylko na chwilę, moje powieki same się zamykały i nie chciały pozostać w miejscu. Zapalił lekkie światło, bo bez niego było całkowicie ciemno.

Usłyszałam zbliżające się, ciche kroki, następnie na moim czole poczułam ciepły oddech i szybki pocałunek. Otworzyłam oczy jeszcze raz. Louis pochylał się nad nami, całując Harry'ergo w usta, również krótko. Ten otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilkukrotnie oddychając powoli.

"Czekaliście na mnie?" Spytał nadal stojąc nad nami.

"Zrobiliśmy lasagne" wymamrotałam prostując plecy i wyciągając ręce do góry.

"Przepraszam..." Spojrzał w dół prostując się. Wstałam.

"Nic nie szkodzi, da się ją podgrzać." Odparłam od razu, uśmiechając się do niego. Spojrzał na mnie i dopiero wtedy zauwarzyłam, że miał zaczerwienione oczy i definitywnie był zmęczony.

"Gdzie byłeś?" Spytał Harry, bo najwyraźniej spostrzegł to samo co ja. Louis zawachał się przez chwilę, błądząc wzrokiem i omijając jego spojrzenie.

"...W studiu Shamrock." Gdzie?

"I nic mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?" Powiedział głośniej Harry, wyraźniej rozbudzony. "Co tym razem?" Na jego usta wkradł się dyskretny uśmieszek, a oczy zabłyszczały lekko.

Louis rozpiął bluzę i zdjął ją ostrożnie. Jego przedramię owijała przezroczysta folia, pod którą widniała jeszcze lekko zaczerwieniona skóra i wyraźny, duży tatuaż. Spoglądał na zielonookiego rozbawiony, gdy ten uniósł brwi zdumiony.

"Mogłeś postarać się bardzej!" Harry zrobił sztucznie poirytowaną minę. Louis zaśmiał się pogodnie.

"I tak wiem, że ci się podoba." Odpowiedział przekrzywiając głowę.

Harry pokręcił głową, przygryzając dolną wargę. Louis z kolei rzucił się na niego i łaskotkami zaczął wymuszać na nim, by się z nim zgodził. Pokręciłam głową z uśmiechem i okrążyłam kanapę zmierzając do kuchni.

"Przestań, dziecko się na nas patrzy!" Powiedział głośno Harry.

"Ja niczego nie widzę, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie!" Zawołałam za sobą. Doszłam do piekarnika i sięgnęłam po nasz obiad, a właściwie kolację. Wstawiłam naczynie do mikrofalówki i włączyłam na dziesięć minut.

"Właśnie!" Harry przerwał ich przekomarzanie. Odwróciłam się w ich stronę. "Jutro mamy imprezę!" Louis zatrzymał się.

"Jaką imprezę?" Po głosie mogłam rozpoznać, że jest mocno zaskoczony.

"Veronica ma jutro osiemnaste urodziny!"

Louis wyprostował się i otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

"Och przestań, już nie rób z tego takiej wielkiej sensacji!" Złapałam się za biodro i pokręciłam głową. Popatrzyli na siebie nawzajem, wymieniając się spojrzeniami.

Trochę później, po cichej rozmowie, której nie byłam w stanie wyłapać, obaj wstali i skierowali się do kuchni. Usiedli przy wyspie obok siebie, od strony pokoju. Kilka minut później podałam porcje każdemu, rozdałam widelce, usiadłam na przeciwko nich i zaczęliśmy jeść.

Okazało się, że dzisiejsze danie wyszło nam wyśmienicie. Mogłam szczerze przyznać, że Harry to urodzony kucharz.

Oczywiście jak żaden inny posiłek nie mogło odbyć się bez naszych konwersacji, przy których bez przerwy rozbawialiśmy się na wzajem.

Po prostu było jak w domu.


	13. Chcę być szczęśliwa

_Stanęłam w drzwiach mojego pokoju._

_Było tu cicho i czysto. Ciemna podłoga nie była czymkolwiek przykryta, jasne ściany zdawały się być rażąco puste, podwójne, zaścielone na śnieżnobiało łóżko stojące na środku pokoju nie miało na sobie oznak jakiegokolwiek użytku. Jedyną ozdobą były stojące w rzędach na drewnianej półce nagrody oraz dyplomy oprawione w złote ramki. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że nikt tu nie mieszka, ale prawda jest taka, że byłam perfekcjonistką. Byłam._

_Po chwili w moich oczach całe pomieszczenie zaczęło się zmieniać. Półka chwały świeciła pustkami. Rozkotłowane łóżko błagało o litość, ciemne drewno jego ramy zarysowane było w kilku miejscach. Ścian nie można było już określić jako czyste i gładkie. Również one miały na sobie ślady tortur. Widniały tam dziury po kantach złotych ramek. Podłogę przykrywały natomiast kawałki szkła i pozostałości po pamiątkach, których wtedy nie chciałam widzieć._

_Spojrzałam w dół, bo poczułam coś dziwnego. Środek białego materiału mojej koszulki nasączał się powoli czerwoną cieczą..._

Obudziłam się w histerii, łapiąc oddech, zwijając się w panice, łapiąc się za brzuch, płacząc i krzycząc. Niech to się znowu nie dzieje...

Poczułam, że ktoś siada szybko na moim łóżku. Zapalił światło, bo było jeszcze ciemno. Przytulił do siebie mocno, starając się mnie uspokoić.

"Już wszystko dobrze... Jesteś bezpieczna... Oddychaj..." Zabrzmiał głos Louisa.

"Już nie chcę umierać..." Płakałam dalej. Rękami błądziłam po własnym brzuchu, który jeszcze przed chwilą krwawił. Upewniałam się, że to był tylko sen...

"To był tylko sen, kochanie, nic Ci nie grozi..." Przeniósł mnie na swoje kolana i gładził po moich plecach. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło zanim doszłam do siebie. "Co ci się śniło?" Spytał spokojnie, kiedy ja byłam już w stanie oddychać równomiernie.

"Idź spać..." Mruknęłam nie chcąc zaczynać tego tematu.

"Nie, dopóki nie powiesz mi co ci się śniło." Odpowiedział stanowczo. Westchnęłam cicho.

"Wspomnienie." Głos mi zadrżał. Spiął na sekundę wszystkie mięśnie, jakby coś go uderzyło.

"O czym ty mówisz...?" Odchylił mnie za ramiona. Był zmartwiony.

Powoli podniosłam koszulkę do wyznaczonego miejsca, znajdującego się między początkiem żeber a pępkiem. Wzięłam jego jedną dłoń i poprowadziłam jego opuszki przez długą, dokładnie wyczuwalną pod palcami bliznę. Patrzył tam przestraszonym wzrokiem, przeniósł go na moje oczy.

"Co ci się stało...?" Głos złamał mu się pod koniec pytania.

"Wbiłam sobie szkło-"

"Ale to był przypadek, prawda?" Szybko mi przerwał. W jego oczach była nadzieja, że tamten incydent stał się nie z mojej winy, ale to niestety nie była prawda. Nie chciałam kłamać. Obięłam siebie samą i spojrzałam w dół. "Och, skarbie..." Przytulił mnie jeszcze raz mocno i tak jak wcześniej masował moje plecy. "Nigdy więcej nie próbuj tego robić..." Wyszeptał słabym głosem. "Słyszysz? Obiecaj mi!" Spojrzał na mnie.

"Dlaczego ci w ogóle zależy?" Trochę nie rozumiałam tej sytuacji.

"Co to za pytanie? Jesteś dla mnie jak młodsza siostra-"

"Louis... Znasz mnie dopiero kilka dni."

"No i co z tego? Kocham cię całym moim sercem, tak samo jak Harry. I nigdy nie pozwolimy na to, żebyś zrobiła cokolwiek złego."

" _Nigdy_. To brzmi jak wieczność, a tak naprawdę skończy się, gdy wyjedziecie w trasę."

"Nie mów tak..." Obruszył się.

"Ale to prawda!"

"Coś wymyślimy. Obiecuję."

"Nigdy nie obiecuj rzeczy, których nie możesz spełnić."

Nic już nie odpowiedział. Wstał razem ze mną, trzymając mnie nadal w objęciach. Na chwilę uwolnił rękę i zgasił lampkę przy łóżku która wcześniej włączył.

"Co robisz?" Spytałam kiedy zwrócił się do drzwi.

"Dzisiaj śpisz z nami." Oznajmił. "Nie będziesz sama, może nic złego ci się już nie przyśni..." Odparł idąc ze mną na rękach w stronę drzwi.

Dostrzegłam, że wchodzimy do ich sypialni, zaraz później zatrzasnął za nami drzwi.

"Kochanie..." Zabrzmiał głos Louisa.

"Tak?" Odpowiedział szybko zaspany Harry. "Wszystko okej?" Moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności i ujrzałam jego minę. Chyba był wystraszony...

"Vo będzie dzisiaj z nami spać..." Oznajmił pierwszy i położył mnie obok Harry'ego. Ten automatycznie objął mnie ramieniem i pocałował mnie w czoło. Louis ułożył się po drugiej stronie swojego chłopaka i przytuli się do niego, kładąc na jego klatce swoją głowę.

"Dobranoc." Szepnęłam. Harry mruknął, a Louis odpowiedział mi "dobranoc" cicho.

Ciepło, którym emanował Harry, razem z jego biciem serca, wolne oddechy obydwóch, czy poczucie bezpieczeństwa, sprawiały, że znowu zapadłam w sen.

* * *

Obudziłam się rano sama w ich łóżku. Od razu wstałam i poszłam do kuchni. Zastałam ich kiedy właśnie skończyli sprzątać blat, pewnie po śniadaniu.

"Wszystkiego najlepszego!" Zawołali razem kiedy tylko mnie zobaczyli, a później spojrzeli na siebie i zaśmiali się, bo najwyraźniej zsynchronizowali się przez przypadek.

"Dziękuję." Uśmiechnęłam się mimo lekkiego oporu mojej skóry, czułam, że cała twarz spuchnęła mi od spania na brzuchu.

"Bierz prysznic, ubieraj się i jedziemy!" Oznajmił Harry pogodnie.

"Gdzie?" Zainteresowałam się.

"Zobaczysz na miejscu. A teraz zbieraj się!" Odparł Louis.

* * *

Zmierzaliśmy samochodem w stronę wzgórza. Harry prowadził, Louis siedział obok niego, a ja miałam tył cały dla siebie. Jechaliśmy specjalną trasą, dzięki czemu mogliśmy czuć się w miarę bezpieczni. Najbardziej obawiali się tego, że ktoś ich rozpozna i zacznie nas śledzić. Nie ważne, że mieliśmy przyciemniane szyby, a oni ubrali czarne bluzy i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Mogło się równie dobrze okazać, że to nic nie da.

Pogoda była dzisiaj słoneczna, bezchmurne niebo trochę mnie przerażało, ale nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby cokolwiek poszło nie tak, więc wzięłam z hotelu krem z filtrem i rozprowadziłam po rękach i twarzy, które najbardziej były narażone na poparzenie.

Na sobie miałam swoje ulubione czarne spodnie, luźną, pudroworóżową bluzkę na guziki bez rękawków i okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które pożyczył mi ze swojej kolekcji mój zielonooki przyjaciel.

Włosy rozpuściłam, wydawało mi się nawet, że trochę urosły...

Po dłuższym czasie znaleźliśmy się w rejonie, który wydawał się opustoszały, mimo wielu pięknych domów jednorodzinnych nie widać było żadnych ludzi. Było tu dużo cienia, ze względu na wiele wysokich drzew z obszernymi koronami i jasnymi, gładkimi pniami.

Skręciliśmy w otwarty podjazd, pod uroczy, niewielki domek, ogrodzony dość wysokim, drewnianym płotem, gęsto obrośniętym bluszczem. Gdy automatyczna brama zamknęła się, nie było szans zobaczyć czegokolwiek za ogrodzeniem.

Wysiedliśmy z samochodu, a zza drzwi domu wyłonił się Tom.

"Veronica! Wszystkiego najlepszego!" Rozpromienił się. "Zapraszam do środka!" Spojrzałam za siebie w poszukiwaniu moich towarzyszy.

"Nie przejmuj się nami, my zaraz do was przyjdziemy." Oznajmił Harry spoglądając na Louisa.

Wywróciłam oczami i dołączyłam do Toma. Kiedy zamknęły się za nami drzwi, a ja zdjęłam okulary, ujrzałam w pełni przestronność tego miejsca, zdziwiłam się szczerze, bo dom z zewnątrz wydawał się mniejszy. Po lewej stronie znajdował się jasny korytarz z kilkoma parami drzwi. Wszystkie ściany były białe, gładka podłoga z drewna o szarobrązowym odcieniu odbijała delikatnie światło, dochodzące z okien zajmujących całą ścianę, znajdujących kilkanaście metrów przede mną. Weszłam dalej. Znowu po mojej lewej zajdowało się wgłębienie, które okazało się być kuchnią.

Chciałam spytać Toma gdzie reszta jego rodziny, kiedy zauważyłam, że jestem sama, a on rozpłynął się wpowietrzu. Z kuchni wyjrzała szczupła kobieta, z lekko lawendowymi, falowanymi włosami. Na sobie miała jeansowe, krótkie spodenki i luźną, białą bokserkę. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła, ukazując śnieżnobiałe, proste zęby. Podeszłam do niej powoli, a na sam widok tak uroczej osoby kąciki ust same powędrowały mi do góry.

"Veronica! Miło mi cię poznać!" Zaszczebiotała, po czym przytuliła mnie kobieco - czyli rękami ułożonymi prostopadle do siebie, z dłońmi w okolicach moich łopatek. Odwzajemniając przycisnęłam ją do siebie nieśmiało, bo nie byłam jeszcze przyzwyczajona do uprzejmości i otwartości będących czymś zupełnie normalnym w tym gronie. Uwolniła mnie ze swoich obięć i wróciła do swoich poprzednich zajęć, czym było krojenie owoców. "Jestem Lou. I dużo o tobie słyszałam" rozpoczęła rozmowę.

"Naprawdę?" Zdumiałam się. "W tak krótkim czasie?"

"Uwierz mi, że było wystarczająco dużo czasu, żebym mogła coś o tobie usłyszeć!" Wciąż się uśmiechała, nie do wiary. Nie byłabym zdziwiona gdyby był sztuczny, czy przyklejony, a tego się nie spodziewałam. Nie czułam się jakkolwiek niekomfortowo gdy to robiła, a wręcz było mi dosłownie przyjemnie.

"Może pomogę?" Wskazałam na miskę pełną różnorodnych owoców pokrojonych w kostkę.

"Nie, kochana, nie trzeba, właśnie kończę. A tak poza tym to jest twój dzień i to my będziemy dzisiaj spełniać twoje życzenia." Przy tym zakończyła kroić, przemieszała owoce i miskę odstawiła do lodówki w ostatnie wolne miejsce. Reszta półek i szuflad wypełniona była deserami, ciastami i wszystkim innym, co robi się na grill, czy pool party.

"A to tysiąckrotnie przekracza moje najśmielsze oczekiwania" wskazałam na zawartość lodówki.

"To nic, naprawdę! Zauważ, że mamy na stanie trzech wygłodniałych samców, w sensie dosłownym oczywiście" tu zaśmiałam się na jej spostrzeżenie. "Zdecydowanie nie pogardzą taką różnorodnością pożywienia!" Dokończyła.

"A tak poza tym, to bardzo ładny domek!" Pochwaliłam to miejsce.

"Nazywamy go naszym letnim domkiem, mimo że nie jesteśmy tu tylko w lato, bo w Los Angeles pogoda dopisuje prawie zawsze!" Z tym się zgodzę, na całe dwa tygodnie pobytu, tylko kilka dni było według mnie do zniesienia na zewnątrz. Przynajmniej tak sądziłam, bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze, że niezbyt często opuszczałam budynek hotelu.

Spojrzałam w prawo, gdzie znajdowały się okna rozciągające się od podłogi do sufitu, należące do salonu jak i kuchni. Długie do ziemi, lekkie, białe zasłony kołysały się w rytm przyjemnie ciepłego powietrza, wpadającego przez wyjście na taras z basenem, z którego - ponieważ znajdowaliśmy się na wzgórzu, widać było prawie całe miasto.

"Gdzie znajduje się łazienka?" Spytałam odwracając się do Lou.

"Tutaj zaraz po lewo." Odpowiedziała przerywając mieszać coś w garnuszku na palniku i ręką machając we właściwym kierunku.

Weszłam przez wskazane drzwi do średniej wielkości łazienki. Zamknęłam za sobą i spojrzałam przez przypadek na odbicie w lustrze. Horror. Skrzywiłam się, bo chyba jeszcze nie przywyknęłam.

Po kilkunastu minutach wróciłam do dużego pokoju, gdzie czekała na mnie cała piątka. Nie usłyszałam nawet kiedy przyjechał Liam, ale cieszyłam się, że w ogóle tu był. Oczywiście nie dla mnie, tylko dla swoich przyjaciół, ale jednak.

Drewniany stół uginał się pod tymi wszystkimi pysznosciami, które zrobiła Lou. Ciasta, sałatki owocowe, pojedyncze kawałki owoców, trochę słodyczy. Dla każdego stała wysoka szklanka i niebieski talerzyk.

Następnie zauważyłam, że cały sufit zasłaniały kolorowe baloniki. Było ich mnóstwo i zastanawiałam się chwilę skąd tu się wzięły. Pomieszczenie było dosyć wysokie, dzięki czemu nad naszymi głowami mogło pomieścić się ich naprawdę wiele.

Któregoś wieczoru na kanapie z Harry'm zwierzyłam mu się, że moją ulubioną bajką jest  _Up_. Chyba godzinę opowiadałam mu wszystkie momenty, które najbardziej mi się podobały. Domek unoszony przez miliony kolorowych baloników był dla mnie czymś niewyobrażalnie pięknym i gdyby tylko fizyka pozwalała na zbudowanie czegoś takiego, to byłoby na pierwszym miejscu mojej listy rzeczy do zrobienia.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

"Wszystkiego najlepszego!" Krzyknęli wszyscy.

W ciągu kilku krótkich senkund obserwowałam zachowanie wszystkich. Harry obejmował jedną ręką Louisa, a ten wtulał się w klatkę drugiego. Oboje śmiali się do siebie, wiedzieli, że niespodzianka się udała. Tom stał zadowolony i był chyba najspokojniejszy z nich wszystkich. Liam trzymając ręce za plecami patrzył się na mnie z zadowoleniem. Lou podskakiwała lekko i klaskała w ręce, uśmiechała się do mnie szeroko, pewnie dlatego że mi się podobało.

Kobieta obeszła resztę i z blatu kuchennego podniosła nic innego jak duży tort, pod którym prawie by się złamała, gdyby nie pomoc rozbawionego Harry'ego, który od razu zauważył jak Lou się z nim trudzi. Co naprawdę było zabawne ze względu na jej komiczne zachowanie, oczywiście robiła to specjalnie.

Postawili go na stole przede mną. Był cały w białym, ugładzonym kremie, a na wierzchu miał ręcznie napisane 'Wszystkiego Najlepszego' czekoladą. Nad literami była tylko jedna świeczka, niebieski świderek. Była zapalona.

"Pomyśl życzenie kochana." Zachęciła mnie Lou trzymając ręce przy twarzy, zaciskając piąstki.

Nie zastanawiałam się długo.

_Chcę być szczęśliwa._

Zdmuchnęłam świeczkę, a wszyscy klaskali, jakby to było coś wielkiego.

Później Lou ukroiła pierwszy kawałek dla mnie. Trzymałam talerzyk z zachwytem wypisanym na twarzy.

To. Było. Tęczowe. Ciasto.

Nie tylko ja tak zareagowałam, Liam dosłownie powtarzał w kółko 'niesamowite' albo 'jakie to ładne', a Louis po zjedzeniu pierwszego kęsu krzyknął zabawnie 'To najlepszy tort jaki kiedykolwiek jadłem!', a ja nie powstrzymałam się i wybuchłam śmiechem. Natomiast Harry kręcił głową prawdopodobnie z niedowierzania, a co jakiś czas spoglądali z Louisem na siebie wzajemnie, co trochę mnie zastanawiało. Nie długo, bo Tom przyprowadził za rękę uroczą blondyneczkę. 

"Cześć Lux!" Przywitał się Harry, który właśnie skończył jeść swój kawałek ciasta. Odłożył talerzyk i wyciągnął ręce do tego małego aniołka, a ona do niego. Wziął ją na ręce. Nie żebym jakoś szczególnie przepadała za dziećmi, ale ten widok topił moje serce.

"Cześć Harry" odpowiedziała cicho dziewczynka. Zaczął z nią rozmawiać o prostych rzeczach, takich o jakich rozmawia się z dziećmi. Od razu było widać, że uwielbia się nią zajmować. Dziewczynka powiedziała również coś do Louisa, który automatycznie przyłączył się do nich. Byliby dobrym materiałem na rodziców... Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim nie skończył jej zabawiać.

"Czas na prezenty!" Rozpromienił się Louis, cofając się do kuchni. Schylił się i podniósł niedużą, niebieską torebkę. Wrócił do mnie i wręczył mi ją.

"Naprawdę nie trzeba było..." Speszyłam się. Spojrzałam do środka i ujrzałam małe, białe pudełko... Gdy je wyciągnęłam usta same otworzyły mi się szeroko, ściągając przy tym brwi. Zaniemówiłam.

"Ponoć powiedziałaś wczoraj, że zepsuł ci się telefon-"

"Ale żeby od razu kupować mi najnowszego iPhone'a?!"

"A dlaczego nie?" Harry obruszył się, przerywając swoją zajmującą konwersację z trzyletnim dzieckiem. 

"Oszaleliście? Nie mogę tego przyjąć!" Byłam zmieszana. Nie mogłam pozwolić by wydawali na mnie jakiekolwiek dodatowe pieniądze.

"To drobiazg, naprawdę." nie zdążyłam niczego powiedzieć, przed tym jak dodał "Prezent ode mnie dostaniesz na samym końcu."

_To mam od nich dostać kolejną rzecz? Nie mogę-_

"No to teraz prezent od nas!" Lawendowowłosa kobieta złożyła ręce w powietrzu, a jej mąż włożył ręce w kieszenie, z uśmiechem na twarzy.

"Czekajcie na telefon." Powiedział Tom i wyszedł frontowymi drzwiami. Znowu byłam zdziwiona.

"O co chodzi...?" Zapytałam lekko skonsternowana.

"Nic wielkiego. Za chwilkę się przekonasz." Odparła Lou.

"To teraz niech ktoś mi wytłumaczy skąd tu tyle baloników?" Dłonie umieściłam na bokach i przekrzywiłam głowę patrząc na wszystkich po kolei.

"No, trochę trudno było wykombinować je w jeden dzień..." Stwierdził Liam upijając łyk soku ze szklanki. Na blacie w kuchni stało wiele napojów, w tym woda, po którą sama poszłam, bo w natłoku wydarzeń zaschło mi w gardle.

"Pomożesz?" Spytałam Liama próbując odkręcić butelkę.

"Oczywiście." Uśmiechnął się do mnie i zrobił to o co poprosiłam. Przez sekundę gapiłam się na jego pracujące mięśnie, które opinane były przez podwinięte rękawki jego białej koszulki. Oprócz odkręcenia butelki nalał mi wodę do przygotowanej szklanki. Podziękowałam i usiedliśmy ze swoimi napojami przy drewnianym stole na wygodnych krzesłach.

"Mam nadzieję że Ci się podoba..." Tu wskazał na balony nad nami. Przytaknęłam uśmiechając się. "Facet z hurtowni ponoć był lekko zdziwiony jak poproszono go o pięć tysięcy baloników z helem..." Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

"Jest tu ich aż pięć tysięcy?!" Zdumiałam się. "To naprawdę dużo! Jak tutaj je przywieźliście?"

"Dzisiaj w nocy dostarczyli je ciężarówką i schowaliśmy je w dodatkowym pokoju. Prawie się nie zmieściły..." Znowu się zaśmiał. "Cieszę się, że niespodzianka się udała."

Spojrzałam na chłopaków siedzących z Lux i Lou która im się przyglądała. Znajdowali się za nami na kanapach i razem z Liamem dołączyliśmy do nich.

* * *

Harry podał mi swój telefon, a ja usłyszałam po drugiej stronie głos Toma.

" _Podaj sześć liczb_."

Podaj sześć liczb... Co? Jakie sześć liczb?

Przez sekundę nie wiedziałam po co mu one, dopóki nie przypomniało mi się, że Harry uparł się wcześniej na los w loterii.

Które liczby wybrać? Nie mam pojęcia.

"Może wybierzmy wszyscy razem?" Zaproponowałam i stwierdziłam chwilę później, że to nawet niezły pomysł.

"To twój los." Obruszył się Harry.

"Wiem, ale chciałabym wybrać je z wam..."

"Jeżeli bardzo chcesz..." Stwierdzi.

Siedzieliśmy wszyscy razem w przestronnym salonie z dwoma jasnymi kanapami i szklanym stolikiem przed nimi. Harry usiadł z Louisem obejmując go czule, a drugi się w niego wtulał. Usiadłam obok nich. Liam, Lux i Lou zajęli miejsce na drugiej kanapie.

"W takim razie kto pierwszy? Lou?" Spojrzałam na kobietę, a ta zamyśliła się na chwilę.

"Trzydzieści trzy." Odpowiedziała ucieszona.

"Słyszałeś Tom? Pierwsza liczba to trzydzieści trzy." Kiedy potwierdził, że usłyszał mruknięciem i powtórzył liczbę pod nosem, spytałam kolejną osobę.

"Liam?" Spojrzałam na niego kiedy już zastanawiał się nad swoim numerem.

"Czterdzieści dwa." Kiedy to powiedział wzruszył ramionami. Ja powtórzyłam za nim, a Tom za mną.

Louis wybrał dwadzieścia trzy, a Harry dwadzieścia pięć. Spojrzeli się na siebie z uśmiechem. Lux powiedziała cztery, a Tom pozostał bezstronny. Ostatnia liczba i ostatnia osoba - ja.

Przez myśl przeszło mi mnóstwo numerów, liczb, cyfr i w zamyśleniu rozglądałam się po pokoju aż natknęłam się na twarz Harry'ego.

Piętnaście.

Czy to tyle dni się znamy? Już nie pamiętam, bo wiele dni zlewało mi się w umyśle. Nie byłam już w stanie trzeźwo stwierdzić, czy były to pięć , piętnaście, czy może pięćdziesiąt dni. Jednak instynkt podpowiedział mi, że piętnaście.

I tak też powiedziałam. Tom powtórzył cały szereg liczb i kiedy potwierdziłam, że wszystko się zgadza, rozłączył się.

* * *

Kiedy wrócił, wręczył mi wydruk, którego schowałam do torebki z prezentem od Louisa. Usiadł obok swojej żony i dziecka.

Słońce zaczynało się obniżać i zdziwiłam się, że ten czas tak szybko upłynął.

"Teraz ostatni prezent..." Stwierdził zielonooki.  _Już się boję_. "Tylko nie upieraj się od razu, że nie możesz go przyjąć-"

"Jeżeli jest kosztowny-"

"To nic nie będzie nas kosztować." 'Nie będzie'? 'Nas'? "Louis, Liam i ja chcielibyśmy zaprosić cię na wakacje." Oznajmił wreszcie.

"Z tego co wiem to wakacje kosztują..."

"Nie te. Jedna osoba w te czy we w te nie zrobi zbytniej różnicy." Dodał Liam. W tym momencie nie wiedziałam co myśleć...

"Chcemy zabrać cię ze sobą."

Co?

Nieustannie przenosiłam wzrok z tej trójki.

"Chcemy, żebyś pojechała z nami w trasę koncertową i jeździła z nami gdzie tylko chcesz. Przez ten czas pokochałem cię jak siostrę i nie chcę cię tutaj zostawiać." Wytłumaczył Harry, a ja przeniosłam wzrok na Louisa, z którym jeszcze dzisiaj rano rozmawiałam o tym, że gdy wyjadą w trasę zostawią mnie tak samo jak inni. W jego oczach widać było nic innego jak nadzieję. Tylko dlaczego? "Rozmawiałem już z odpowiednimi ludźmi. Masz zapewnione miejsce w każdym samolocie, hotelu i każdym innym miejscu." Ciągnął, a ja nadal nie rozumiałam tej nadziei, którą znajdowałam w każdej parze oczu. Może mam zwidy? "Wszystko jest już przygotowane, jedyne co musisz zrobić to zgodzić się. Jeżeli nie chcesz, oczywiście zrozumiemy. Masz czas do piątku, nie spiesz się z decyzją." Dokończył, a Louis który był bliżej mnie objął mnie ramieniem i pocałował w czoło.

Czułam się jakbym śniła, kręciło mi się w głowie od myślenia o tym co by było gdybym pojechała z nimi. Czy powiedzieli to serio? Czy naprawę dzięki nim mogłabym zwiedzić pół świata? Przecież ja na to nie zasługuję.

"Właściwie to nie jest tylko nasza decyzja. Zayn i Niall wyrazili na to zgodę, albo nawet uważają to za bardzo dobry pomysł i również pragną cię poznać." Dodał Liam.

"To jest chore." Wymamrotałam.

Wstałam szybko i wyszłam z salonu do łazienki. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i usiadłam w suchej wannie podkurczając kolana do klatki, opierając się.

Muszę pomyśleć.

Za dużo tego wszystkiego zadziało się wokół mnie w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni. Przywiązałam się do tych ludzi, a to było najgorsze. Przecież odejdą jak każdy. Dlaczego oni tu jeszcze są?

Ale przecież teraz proponują mi wyjazd. Może naprawdę im zależy?

Nie powinnam się tak angażować. Oni tylko żartują, to nie było na poważnie. Jestem dla nich koleją zabawką, którą można przekupić.

Powiedział, że mnie kocha...

Wojna w mojej głowie toczyła się nieustannie przez nieokreślony przeze mnie czas. Nie miałam nawet pojęcia czy ktokolwiek pukał do zamkniętych drzwi. Odcięłam się od rzeczywistości.

Poczułam, że ktoś powoli wyciąga mnie z wanny, bierze mnie na ręce i wynosi z łazienki. Po zapachu poznałam, że to Harry.

"Boję się." Wyszeptałam, tępo patrząc się w przestrzeń.

"Wiem kochanie." Przycisnął mnie mocniej i pocałował we włosy.

"Przepraszam..." Powiedziałam głośniej.

Gdzieś obok siebie usłyszałam głos Lou mówiącej 'biedactwo' i głos Liama 'to było dla niej za dużo'. Znalazłam się na tylnym siedzeniu w samochodzie na kolanach Louisa, który tulił mnie do siebie i masował mnie po plecach. Harry odpalił samochód i wyjechaliśmy tyłem przez bramę, że kiedy półprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzałam do przodu i zobaczyłam czwórkę stojącą i machającą mi na pożegnanie. Widziałam ich dotąd, aż nie wyjechaliśmy na ulicę i zaczęliśmy jechać do hotelu.

Był już wieczór.

Zaczęłam płakać kiedy zrozumiałam co zrobiłam. Louis odchylił się ode mnie na chwilę po czym przytulił mnie znowu.

"Hej, co jest? Czemu płaczesz?- Harry błagam cię patrz na drogę!" krzyknął do naszego kierowcy który się obrócił. "Hm? Veronica." Pytał mnie znowu.

"Zepsułam przyjęcie... A-a wy się tak staraliście..." Wyjąkałam na tyle głośno, by Harry też mógł mnie usłyszeć i nie musiał znowu się odwracać. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej bym chciała, to żeby spowodował wypadek z mojej winy.

"Niczego nie zepsułaś. Przyjęcie było super. Rozumiem, że to było dla ciebie za dużo." Bronił mnie Louis.

"Nie, powinnam inaczej się zachować... Boję się zaufać..."

W samochodzie zrobiło się głucho. Bo co mieli na to odpowiedzieć?

"Pojadę z wami... Bardzo tego pragnę, mimo wszystko. Jedyne czego się boję to tego, że deportujecie mnie do domu, bo nie dacie sobie ze mną rady..."

"Nigdzie cię nie deportujemy. Kochamy cię, rozumiesz?" Odparł Harry nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi.

"No właśnie nie rozumiem." Powiedziałam ciszej. 


End file.
